


I'll Be Your Light In The Darkness

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e13 The Big Freeze, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Possession, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Series 2 finale Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: When Miss Hardbroom mysteriously collapses at the same time time the Founding Stone is extinguished, a dark secret is revealed that leaves Ada questioning who she can trust. With Cackles slowly becoming entombed in ice, and Hecate growing weaker with each passing second, It's a race against time for Ada to find a way to re-ignite the stone and save the woman she loves before all is lost.





	1. The Truths We Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story back in November and this is me finally getting around to posting it. It’s a little AU take on the series 2 finale that wouldn’t leave me. I will be updating the tags as each chapter progresses. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hecate walked along the corridor to Ada’s office, still embarrassed at the thought of being under the influence of a love potion and unable to control her actions. She had quietly left the staff room needing to be alone with her thoughts. In the space of seventy-two hours, she had been given two separate potions without her consent that caused her to make a fool of herself. Hecate could still recall the harsh words she had said to Mr. Rowan-Webb, about how he lacked personality and that he was the king of fools in regard to men. While she was never keen on men, Algernon had proven to be a gentleman as far as she was concerned. He had merely chuckled off her insult as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. She didn’t know whether to feel relieved that he hadn’t taken offence or hurt that Algernon expected such a comment from her. Hecate knew herself that she could be cold and unfeeling, always creating some personal distance between herself and her colleagues. However, she still cared about them in her own way, even if she didn’t always show it.  
  
Stopping outside Ada’s office, she knocked on the door waiting for the other woman to tell her to enter. Hecate tried to slow her beating heart wondering why she was feeling so nervous. This was Ada, her friend, and colleague, the one person who had stood by her for years. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel that she had hurt Ada with her actions when under the potion’s effects.  
  
_“Enter.”_  
  
Hecate took a deep breath, turned the handle and slowly pushed open the door. Stepping inside the office, she saw Ada sitting behind her desk, looking over at her with an encouraging smile.  
  
“My apologies for disturbing you, Ada,” Hecate said softly closing the door behind her. “But I feel I owe you an apology for my actions earlier.”  
  
Ada’s smile was replaced with a look of worry. “You have nothing to apologise for, Hecate. Now, tell me what’s been troubling you.”  
  
The potion’s mistress walked over to one of the seats in front of Ada’s desk and sat down, clasping her hands in front of her trying not to let Ada see how much she was shaking.  
  
“I’m not sure where to begin.”  
  
Ada took sympathy on her deputy knowing Hecate wasn’t one to discuss her feelings or show weakness. “Why don’t we have some tea, then we can go from there.”  
  
Hecate looked up in relief, “that would be, satisfactory.”  
  
The office was reduced to silence as Hecate watched Ada make their tea with utmost precision. She noticed the tea set she was using was one she had never seen before making her wonder if it was new.  
  
Ada saw her confusion and softly chuckled, “I see you’ve finally noticed. It was a gift from someone very special to me.”  
  
The statement caused a twisting sensation in the pit of her stomach. She knew it was foolish coming here this evening. It seemed Ada already had someone in her life, someone she wasn’t aware of. Hecate had always felt a connection to Ada ever since their first meeting, but she put it down to a crush and nothing more. She was sure that it would pass, but over the years of them working together, she had found her feelings for the Headmistress only seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. There were countless times where she had planned to pluck up the courage to tell Ada how she felt, but every time she thought she could do it, her courage deserted her at the last moment. Now, she was truly regretting her cowardice. It seemed Ada had found someone and that someone wasn’t her.  
  
“They seem to know you very well,” Hecate said softly with a small smile trying to hide her hurt and disappointment.  
  
“I should think so, Hecate. Though I sometimes wonder how someone so thoughtful could also be quite forgetful.”  
  
Hecate frowned, “I don’t follow.”  
  
Ada shook her head fondly, “The tea set was from you.”  
  
The potion’s mistress was lost for words. Surely she would have remembered buying Ada such an exquisite tea set. Taking the bone china cup and saucer from Ada, she inspected the design noting the white china decorated with a silver design accompanied with small pink and red roses. It was then she realised it was the one she had bought Ada to commemorate her fiftieth birthday. She had just assumed Ada put it in one of her many cabinets and forgot all about it.  
  
“I didn’t think you kept it. I never saw you use it so I just assumed you didn’t like it.” Hecate said realising how foolish she sounded. She knew deep down Ada always treasured every gift that was given to her. Even those she wasn’t fond of. _‘It's the thought that counts.’_ was Ada’s simple reply whenever Hecate saw the look of uncertainty on her face. It was partly the reason Ada’s office was swamped with so many trinkets and ornaments. Ada didn’t have the heart to give them away. She treasured every one of them which made Hecate fall more in love with her.  
  
“I’ve kept and treasured every gift you’ve ever given me. As for the tea set, well, I only really use it for special occasions or with those who mean a great deal to me.”  
  
Hecate looked over at Ada wondering if she had heard her correctly. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, trying not to look too much into the statement. Ada probably meant it as a friend and colleague. She would only be fooling herself if she thought if Ada saw her as anything else.  
  
“Now, tell me what has been troubling you. Is it to do with the love potion incident?”  
  
“In a matter of speaking. I feel I have once again made a fool of myself in front of the girls and you. I acted irresponsibly and insulted Mr. Rowan-Webb when I met him in the entrance corridor. You tried to speak to me and I practically snapped then promptly ignored you. For that, I’m truly sorry Ada.”  
  
“Oh, Hecate. I will admit I was slightly hurt by your actions, but I’ve known you long enough to know that something was amiss in regards to your behaviour. It was only when I saw that Miss Drill was also acting strangely that there was an underlying cause to the situation.” Ada said wishing she had realised something was amiss sooner. “Luckily Maud Spellbody informed me of what had occurred and I was able to reverse the effects.”  
  
“I still can’t believe they brewed a love potion, Ada. What were they hoping to achieve? A love potion cannot substitute for real love. It takes away a person’s free will, we can’t let this sort of behaviour go on. First, there was the personality changing potion incident, now this.”  
  
Ada’s eyes narrowed, “What personality changing potion incident?”  
  
Hecate’s eyes widened realising what she had just disclosed. She had informed her colleagues and the girls to keep the incident a secret not wishing Ada to find out upon her return to the school. If anything, it was to hide her own embarrassment at how she acted under the effects of the potion. She felt disassociated from her body, unable to control her actions. It was one of her worst fears; feeling like a puppet and a prisoner in her own body at the same time.  
  
“Hecate, what haven’t you told me?”  
  
“There was a minor incident when you had to appear before the Magic Council. We managed to reverse the effects and no harm was done. Though Miss Doomstone will no doubt be experiencing a slightly happier personality over the course of the next month.”  
  
Ada inwardly sighed, “I did wonder why her report informed his Greatness to keep the school open. At least it was only the inspector under the potion’s effects.”  
  
Hecate took a drink of her tea unable to look Ada in the eye.  
  
“Wasn’t it?” Ada demanded softly looking over her glasses at Hecate.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Hecate I know when you’re lying. Tell me everything from the beginning.”  
  
Hecate began telling Ada how she was feeling stressed about her hearing with the Magic Council and ensuring everything was in order for Miss Doomstone arriving. She then went on and told her how she had snapped at Sybil for using the wrong ingredient in her colour changing potion, practically berating the girl’s magical talents.  
  
“I don’t know what came over me, Ada. Something in me just snapped and Sybil bore the brunt of my anger. Naturally, Beatrice Bunch decided to take matters into her own hands and brew a Personality Changing potion rather than the colour changing one I instructed.”  
  
Ada closed her eyes having a feeling she knew where this was going. “You tested the potion.”  
  
“Yes, and I’m thankful you weren’t here to see the effects, Ada. Miss Softbroom is someone I hope you never have the pleasure of meeting. I still recall the girls laughing at me, I’ve never felt so mortified. It felt as if I were looking through a window seeing myself but unable to control my thoughts and feelings. If it wasn’t Miss Doomstone threatening that the school was finished, I doubt I would have taken the antidote Miss Drill and the girls brewed. It was as if something in me snapped. I thought about you, the school and how you put your trust in me to save it from being closed.  It broke through the effects of the potion long enough for me to think rationally and take the antidote. I told the rest of the staff and the girls to keep the incident to themselves. It didn’t take much persuasion.”  
  
Ada placed her cup on her desk, realising that both incidents had more of an impact on the potion’s mistress than the woman seemed to realise. How could she have been so blind to have missed Hecate’s feelings? _‘Because you were too wrapped up feeling sorry for yourself that’s why.’_ The small voice at the back of her head snidely commented.  
  
“I’m truly sorry, Hecate. I never meant to put so much pressure or burden you with my problems. If I hadn’t then perhaps that particular accident could have been avoided.”  
  
“It’s not your fault, Ada but I do believe that the girls need to be educated on why such potions are not to be used for fun or to solve relationship problems between two members of staff, no matter the student’s best intentions. No one should interfere or meddle with affairs of the heart. It will only lead to more problems.”  
  
Ada stood up and walked over to the window staring down at the grounds below lost in her thoughts. “I gave the exact same advice to Mildred Hubble and her friends. I think they’ve learned their lesson, but I agree the girls should be educated on the misuse of potions and magic.” She said turning to look back at Hecate. “I’ve overlooked so many situations like this over the years. I should have done something sooner to ensure such accidents didn’t occur.”  
  
“We both should have done something, Ada. The blame doesn’t solely lie with you alone. Please don’t torment yourself, it was why I didn’t want to tell you as I knew you would blame yourself. Even though the personality changing incident was out of your control.”  
  
“Yes, but it was also out of yours as well, Hecate. You trusted the girls to act responsibly and that trust was broken the moment they gave you that potion. Now, a similar incident happened again even though you, myself and Miss Drill weren’t the intended targets. I will be speaking to the girls at tomorrow’s assembly I will not allow this behaviour to go on. If those potions were brewed incorrectly then the results could have been disastrous.” Ada advised trying to blink the tears away from her eyes.  
  
Hecate stood up and cautiously approached Ada who now had her head bowed no doubt to hide her tears. “I could have lost you.”  
  
The simple statement caused Hecate to freeze wondering if she had heard Ada correctly when she suddenly found tearful blue eyes staring intently into her own. “I wouldn’t know what to do if I had. You mean a great deal to me, Hecate.”    
  
Hecate’s face softened, “Ada, you didn’t lose me. While I’m not thrilled that the girls decided to give me a personality changing potion, it is not the most difficult potion to brew. Though it pains me to say, even Mildred Hubble would have been able to brew it correctly.”  
  
“Did you just give Mildred Hubble a compliment?”

“Perhaps, but it never leaves this room. That girl has still so much to learn. If only she would pay attention more in class. I swear her head is in the clouds most of the time. However, even I can admit that the girl has potential.”  
  
“She’s young, Hecate. We all were once and if I’m not mistaken you were just as carefree all those years ago.”  
  
“Yes, but times change, Ada. I’ve changed and not for the better. There are times where I don’t recognise the person I’ve become and it terrifies me.” Hecate admitted, “Mildred reminds me so much of myself at that age. No matter how much she may try my patience, I hope she doesn’t lose that spark and become like me.”    
  
Ada’s heart broke at the defeat in Hecate’s voice while cursing Mistress Broomhead for breaking her deputy’s once kindred spirit. She had met Hecate when she was seventeen in the village library during the summer holidays after graduation. Their meeting was coincidental having reached for the only copy of the same book. She smiled recalling how Hecate insisted that she should have it as she had read it countless times. Ever since that day, the two of them spent the summer together, until it was time for them to go their separate ways. She was returning to Cackles, while Hecate had enrolled at Witches Training College. They had promised to keep in contact, but after a few months, all contact stopped completely. It was only when Hecate had applied for the role of Potion’s Mistress at Cackle’s academy that Ada realised how much Hecate had changed. She seemed to have the world on her shoulders and was no longer the same woman she had met eight years prior. The woman she had met was broken, and a shell of her former self. It had taken Ada months to get Hecate to open up to her. It was only when Ada comforted after a nightmare that Hecate revealed everything that had happened since the day they parted.  
  
Ada had never seen someone so broken. She swore if she ever crossed paths with Mistress Broomhead she wouldn’t be held responsible for her actions. That vile woman had taken the light from Hecate’s world and left her with nothing but a dark sense of loneliness. It had taken Ada years to get that familiar spark back into Hecate’s eyes. It was a long road, and even now, Hecate still wasn’t the same woman she had met all those years ago. The damage had already been done. No matter how much Ada tried to help, she couldn’t erase the memories, but she could help create new ones. If only Hecate knew and realised how many of the girls looked up to her as a role model and what they aspired to be.  
  
"You mean you hope she doesn’t become a powerful and dedicated witch who would do anything to protect those she loves?” Ada challenged. “Would that really be so bad, Hecate?”  
  
“You know perfectly well what I was referring to Ada.”  
  
“And I’m telling you as it is. After everything, you’ve had to endure you still put others first before yourself. Now whether that’s down to you whether you think your life isn’t as important, I will tell you right here and now that you are just as important as anyone else who enters this school. I want you to know that you must know that Hecate.” Ada said wishing Hecate would believe what she was saying.  
  
“You put too much faith in me,”  Hecate whispered sadly.  
  
“I’ll always have faith in you,” Ada promised reaching out to take Hecate’s hand in her own. “Even when you lose faith in yourself or if you lose your way, know that I will always be here to guide you home.”  
  
“I don’t understand.” Hecate searched her eyes looking for some explanation.  
  
Ada smiled fondly, “I guess what I’m trying to say is; I love you, Hecate, and I understand if you don’t feel the same.”  
  
Hecate froze not having expected to hear those three words fall from Ada’s lips. She had longed to hear them for years, yet now she didn’t know how to process the information. On the one hand; she couldn’t contain her happiness that Ada felt the same, but another part of her didn’t want Ada to be tied down to someone like herself when Ada could do so much better than a cold and broken down witch. Hecate had long given up in hope and love, yet it amazed her how one gentle and kind witch, could change that over the years.  
  
The silence was deafening as Ada waited for some sort of reaction from Hecate at her declaration, hoping she had scared or ruined their friendship. She expected her deputy to run which she could have dealt with, but her silence made her feel nervous. After a few seconds, Ada couldn’t take the silence any longer.  
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Ada went to pull her hand away only for Hecate’s grip to tighten.  
  
“Don’t apologise, unless you didn’t mean what you just told me.”  
  
Ada’s gaze softened, “I meant every word.”  
  
To Hecate, It felt as though Ada’s eyes were penetrating her soul leaving her naked and exposed. Her heartbeat quickened when she felt Ada’s thumb tracing her bottom lip sending a shiver through her body.  
  
“You truly are special, Hecate. Always remember that, no matter what happens.” Ada whispered.  
  
Hecate saw Ada lean in closer and stood up to brush her lips gently over Hecate’s own causing her eyes to widen in both shock and surprise.  
  
It was only when she felt Ada’s warm hand and lips leave her face that she saw the other woman take a few steps back, looking shocked and mortified at what she had done as she started to frantically apologise. She had only meant to tell Hecate her feelings, now she feared she had pushed her too far much too soon.  
  
Hecate could still feel the faint tingle on her lips from the kiss. Even though it had ended as quickly as it started, she felt a warmth spread through her before it disappeared.  
  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Ada whispered frantically, her eyes filled with fear and worry at what she had just done. “Perhaps you should go.”  
  
“No! I’m not anywhere. Especially, not after what just happened,” Hecate replied all earlier nervousness gone. “Do you regret it?”  
  
Ada felt her mouth become dry. “What?”  
  
“All of it. What you just said, kissing me.”  
  
Ada thought she could hear a trace of hopefulness in her voice as she waited for her answer. She could deny it all and say it was a mistake, she simply got caught up in the heat of the moment, but it was then she realised that she was tired of running.  
  
 “No, I don’t regret it. I meant every word. I tried to bury and deny any feelings I had for you, but I was only fooling myself. That being said, I believe that some things should be given a chance, before deciding it if is right or not."  
  
“Then that’s more than enough.”  
  
“What? I don’t understand.” Ada whispered confused, just realizing once again how close they had become.  
  
Ada’s knees felt like mush as she was confronted with Hecate’s brown eyes staring intently, her high cheekbones showing a faint tinge of pink, and of course, her incredible mouth, so full and lush. To Ada, it was the embodiment of sinful pleasures yet to come.  
  
“Do you to trust me, Ada?”  
  
All Ada could do was nod as the familiar smell of roses with a trace of lavender overtook her senses, then those sweet, full lips were on her; kissing her with more passion than she'd expected.  
  
Ada, acting on instinct, wrapped an arm around the taller woman’s waist and pulled her closer, causing a small moan to escape her throat as she felt Hecate’s hand on the base of her neck holding her in place pressing her mouth harder against her own.  
  
Hecate’s tongue darted between her soft lips, causing a ripple of desire to flow through her. The kiss was full of love, passion, and desperation that took her breath away. She had always assumed Hecate was a passionate woman underneath that cold exterior and it seemed she was indeed correct. Ada hadn’t felt such love directed towards her, but she could certainly get used to it.  
  
The seconds ticked past before they finally broke for air, and Hecate rested her forehead against Ada’s as both women tried to get their breathing under control.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do that since the first time we met all those years ago,” Hecate admitted.  
  
Ada pulled away to look up at Hecate seeing her flushed face as she looked down at her with what could only describe as a mischievous and loving smile.  
  
“Hecate, are you one hundred percent positive this is what you want? I can’t offer you anything, and our relationship would need to remain a secret. Not because I’m ashamed of us, but because I don’t want any gossip amongst the girls. I would rather our relationship wasn’t posted all over Felicity’s blog. I hope you understand.”  
  
“I’m more than sure, Ada. You being here with me is all I’ll ever need.” Hecate declared softly, “And I was going to suggest the same thing. I would rather our relationship wasn’t the talk of the entire school.”  
  
“Then it’s settled. No one will know until we’re ready to tell them.”  
  
A hint of light sparkled back into Hecate’s world at Ada’s declaration. She had felt fortunate to have someone who was thoughtful and loving, she only wished they didn’t waste their years dancing around each other. They had already lost so much precious time, but now they could finally make up for it.  
  
“Where do we go from here?”  
  
“We take each day as it comes. Though if you’re feeling daring we could always jump in the fast lane.”  
  
Hecate raised an eyebrow, “Are you asking me to spend the night with you, Miss Cackle?”  
  
Ada could feel her face heat up at the simple statement mentally scolding herself to pull herself together. “Only if you wish to Hecate. I won’t pressure you. It’s completely up to you, I won’t take any offence if you would rather stay in your own rooms.”  
  
Hecate smiled at Ada’s rambling, “my answer is yes.”  
  
Ada sharply looked up at Hecate afraid she had misheard her. “Really?”  
  
Hecate nodded with a smile, “Yes, however, there is still the matter of preparing for Halloween. You did promise the girls a night of festivities, even though Halloween should be a formal occasion.”  
  
Ada smiled having always respected Hecate’s traditional values, but she wanted to make the evening fun for the girls after everything that had happened so far this term.

“The girls need to let off a little steam. I was going to allow trick or treat, but after two improper use of potions I have decided it may not be the best idea. At least not until I have a discussion with the girls tomorrow.”  
  
Hecate inwardly sighed with relief, “I think that would be for the best, Ada. While you make the arrangements for Halloween, I need to speak with Miss Mould about her references, that we still haven’t received from her previous school.”  
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, Hecate,” Ada said recalling how she had caught her deputy raiding through Miss Mould’s belongings. Hecate had told her she had suspicions about their art teacher believing she had an ulterior motive. If receiving Miss Mould’s references would help ease Hecate’s mind, then she wouldn’t stand in her way. “However, if you feel that it’s in the best interest of this school, you may ask her and see what she has to say.”  
  
“Thank you, Ada. I’ll meet you in the Great Hall once I’m done.” Hecate said placing a kiss to Ada’s forehead and transferred from the office to search for Miss Mould.  
  
Ada stared at the space Hecate was standing mere seconds ago with a beaming smile as she made her way to the great hall looking forward to this year’s festivities. _‘This Halloween is going to be brilliant.’_ Ada thought happily looking forward to what tonight would bring.

 


	2. Stone Cold

* * *

It didn’t take Hecate long to find Miss Mould who was helping the girls organise and make some Halloween decorations. As if sensing her presence, Miss Mould turned to look at her with a smile.   
  
“Oh, Miss Hardbroom, where you considering a costume for the festivities?”   
  
Hecate turned slowly ignoring the question, “Miss Mould, I realised today that we have still not received references from your former school. So, I contacted them.”   
  
Miss Mould merely tutted as she stared at Hecate holding two cushions in each hand. “On Halloween too. Such commitment, Miss Hardbroom.” The art teacher said smile gone as she walked past Hecate towards the couch.   
  
Hecate’s eyes followed her, not letting Miss Mould off the hook so easily.   
  
“And it is strange because they seem to not have heard of you.” She tried not to smile wondering how the art teacher would wiggle herself out of this one.   
  
Miss Mould laughed. “Not heard of me? At Amulet’s?”  
  
Hecate’s smile disappeared and her eyes narrowed, “you said Amethyst’s.   
  
“Oh no. No, no you see.” Miss Mould said playing with the leg of a toy spider. “There’s your mistake. I was at Amulets.”   
  
Hecate clenched her hands and mentally counted to ten trying to remain calm.   
  
“So, you were telling me, costume?”   
  
Hecate realising that she wasn’t going to get a coherent answer from Miss Mould, transferred herself to the Great Hall to inform Ada of what she had just learned. If this didn’t prompt Ada to take necessary action, then it would be again down to her to contact Amulet’s Academy.   
  
Upon appearing in the great hall, Hecate looked around the room, secretly impressed at the work that had been put into the festivities. However, that didn’t mean she liked the idea, especially when she saw the black banner that Miss Drill was holding with the words, _‘Happy Halloween’_ written across it in orange lettering.      
  
“Halloween is hardly a happy occasion” Hecate bristled at such a thought. “It’s more of a time for solemn reflection and gratitude for our magical gifts.” She finished passionately.   
  
“I couldn’t fit that on the banner.” Miss Drill muttered as she continued towards her destination.   
  
“Ah, Hecate there you are. What do you think?” Ada asked joyfully at the girl’s hard work.   
  
“It will do, I suppose.”   
  
Ada smiled knowing that was Hecate’s way of saying she was impressed. “This is going to be the biggest and best Halloween we’ve ever had.”   
  
“Formal robes and hats will be worn of course?” Hecate inquired while silently hoping it would be the case.   
  
“Normally, Hecate I would be right behind you but after the term we’ve had, perhaps it would be best if we overlook that tradition this year.”   
  
Hecate looked at Ada in disbelief, “what? Are you sure that’s wise, Ada?”   
  
“Since trick or treat is out of the question, I felt that this was the next best idea. At least this way we don’t have to worry about having potions unknowingly slipped into our drinks.”   
  
Hecate reluctantly agreed, “I suppose you have a point.”   
  
“I’m glad you understand, Hecate. Ah, and it seems Clarice and Beatrice wish to show us something.”   
  
Hecate turned seeing the two student’s approach holding what appeared to be a pumpkin, though the carving was something to be desired for.   
  
“Miss Cackle, do you like our pumpkin?” Clarice asked causing Hecate to quickly take a few steps back so she was behind Ada. Even though Ada had informed her trick or treat wasn’t permitted this year, she knew that it wouldn’t stop some of the girls from pulling magical tricks around the school.   
  
“It’s wonderful.” Ada exclaimed happily, “And I think it looks a little like Miss Hardbroom.”   
  
Hecate looked at Ada slightly hurt that she would compare herself to a pumpkin of all things, especially after their private moment in her office. She saw Ada looking at her from the corner of her eye and sighed as she leaned down to inspect the pumpkin more closely.   
  
“I do not see a resem…” she started only for the pumpkin to roughly grab her nose causing her to jump back in alarm as the sound of laughter echoed around her while the pumpkin bounced out of the Great Hall.   
  
“Girls! I specifically told you that under no circumstances were there to be any trick or treat this year!” Ada reprimanded them while sending Hecate a look of apology.   
  
“We’re sorry Miss Cackle, it was only supposed to say “Happy Halloween.”   
  
“It’s not me who you should be apologising to.”

“We’re sorry, Miss Hardbroom.” Beatrice and Clarice said at the same time suddenly feeling guilty about the incident.   
  
“Perhaps next time a different spell would be more beneficial,” Hecate advised while rubbing her now sore nose. “And find that _pumpkin_.”   
  
“Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” Beatrice and Clarice quickly ran from the hall, while Ada turned to Hecate placing a hand on her arm.  
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
“I’m fine, Ada. However, I have a pressing matter to discuss with you in regards to Miss Mould’s references.”   
  
Ada was about to respond when Felicity came walking up to her with her maglet in hand. “Miss Cackle, can I ask you a few questions about tonight’s festivities?”   
  
Ada looked over at Hecate in apology “Can we discuss the matter later, Miss Hardbroom?”   
  
“Of course, Miss Cackle. If you could meet me in the potion’s lab when you’re finished.”   
  
“I won’t be long.” Ada smiled as Hecate transferred away and turned back to Felicity. “Now what would you like to ask me?”

  
~*~

While the festivities were occurring in the Great Hall, Esmerelda was panicking trying to find a way to save Sybil who was currently stuck on the castle roof. Her first instinct was to run from the tower to find help but found herself confronted with a magical barrier. She was trapped with no way out. It was only when she saw the founding stone in the centre of the room, that the pieces started to fall into place. From the magical barrier to the stone in the room, she knew that this had been planned by none other than Ethel. She doubted her sister didn’t account for Sybil to be factored into the equation.   
  
“Esme, help! I can’t hold on!”   
  
Sybil’s screams brought her out of her thoughts, remembering the old spell that Ethel had informed her about earlier. Seeing no alternative, she kneeled in front of the stone and placed her hands on either side feeling the magic pulse against her palms as she began to chant.   
  
_“My powers have gone,_  
 _My powers have flown,_  
 _share with me your powers,_  
 _O gracious stone.”_   
  
As soon as the last words were said, Esme felt a tingling sensation journey up her arms and all over her body, until she was bathed in a golden light. She wondered if it had worked when she felt the familiar spark of her magic returning. When the light finally faded, she closed her eyes and concentrated on Sybil.  With a wave of her hand, she heard the sound of a body hit the ground next to her. Opening her eyes, she turned to see Sybil kneeling on the ground next to her and pulled her into a hug glad that she wasn’t hurt.   
  
“I heard a scream is everyone okay?” Mildred asked seeing Esme and Sybil on the floor with Ethel looking on with a smug smile.   
  
“This is none of your business.” Ethel snapped as she moved further into the room seeing Esme helping Sybil to her feet. “Why did you bring Sybil here?” Ethel pulled her younger sister into her arms.   
  
“She was on the roof, she fell,” Esme replied defending her actions.   
  
“Esme saved me,” Sybil said softly as she moved back to stand next to her oldest sister.  
  
Mildred stared at Esme as she walked further into the room. “You’ve got your magic back?”   
  
“I took it from the stone. I had no choice.”   
  
Mildred and the Hallow sisters looked at the stone noticing the golden glow seemed to grow duller before the light was extinguished completely.   
  
“What just happened?” Sybil asked trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice noticing the stone had now turned black.   
  
Ethel turned to Mildred, “This is all your fault, Mildred Hubble. If you hadn’t turned up everything would have been fine. You’ve got a lot to answer for.”   
  
“Don’t stand there and blame Mildred. This is all your doing Ethel if anything it’s you that has a lot to answer for.” Esme cut in knowing Ethel had gone too far this time. “You’ve killed the Founding Stone.”   
  
Mildred ignored them as she kneeled down in front of the Founding Stone knowing they would need to inform Miss Cackle of what happened.   
  
“Technically, you’ve killed it,” Ethel argued back which made Esme scoff in disbelief.   
  
“You tricked me into coming up here. I told you I didn’t want my magic back not like this.”   
  
“Enough, this won’t solve anything,” Mildred said causing Esme and Ethel to look at her. “What does it mean when a founding stone dies?”   
  
“Nobody knows what happens,” Esme whispered looking down at the stone.   
  
“It can’t be that bad?” Mildred tried to remain positive.   
  
Ethel sighed, "Haven't you read your witches code, Mildred Hubble?”   
  
“A founding stone must be kept alive.” Sybil muttered. “always.” 

“Then Esmerelda.” Mildred picked up the stone, “don’t you really think you should put the magic back? It doesn’t belong to you.” Mildred said hoping Esme would see reason.   
  
“But she only just got her magic back.”   
  
Esme looked down at her hands seeing the golden glow covering her hands. The same glow that was once in the stone.   
  
“Mildred’s right Sybil, I have to return the magic to the stone.” Esme agreed to watch as Mildred placed the stone on an old dusty table.   
  
Esmerelda took a deep breath and once again placed her hands on either side of the stone and closed her eyes.   
  
_“Your powers have gone,_  
 _Your powers have flown,_  
 _I share with you my powers o gracious stone.”_   
  
Esmerelda opened her eyes to see the golden glow surround the stone before it disappeared leaving the stone black.   
  
“I share with you my powers o gracious stone,” Esmerelda repeated yet still there was no change. “It’s not working.”   
  
“Okay, well let’s not panic yet,” Mildred told them trying to think of another plan when suddenly there was a low cracking noise causing all four girls to look at the stone to see ice begin to cover it. The ice began to spread outwards along the table causing them to jump back in shock and surprise.   
  
“Can we panic now?”   
  
Mildred nodded noticing the ice seemed to be forming at an alarming rate. The four girls ran from the room needing to find Miss Cackle hoping the Headmistress would know a way to reverse it before Cackles was entombed in ice.   
  



	3. A Deadly Outcome

* * *

Hecate stood over her cauldron brewing another batch of wide-awake potion when she felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it, believing it to be nothing more than her imagination. After today’s event’s she just wanted the day to be over. She turned to pick up the next ingredient when she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. Grabbing on to her desk, she pressed a hand to her chest suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. Trying not to panic, she reached up and clutched her pocket watch in her hand feeling her magic begin to weaken hoping that Ada would come to her aid.  
  
Ever since Agatha’s many attempts to take over the school, she and Ada both agreed on a protective spell should either one of them need to come to their aid. At first, she thought it was a silly idea, but now she was thankful that she had agreed to it. Hecate felt the room spin as the pain in her chest intensified with each second that past. She knew she couldn’t stay here, but transferring was out of the question. It looked like she would have to do it the old-fashioned way, which was ironic given her reputation for favouring the old traditions.    
  
Using the wall for support, she slowly made her way towards the door. Her hands shook, her body shivered as she felt her body overcome with an icy numbness. She blinked to dispel the black spots in front of her eyes as her vision blurred in and out of existence. Hecate could just make out the door a few feet in front of her when her knees buckled from under her sending her collapsing to the ground. She registered a sharp pain in her forehead and the sound of running footsteps then nothing but darkness.

  
~*~

Ada stood and calmly answered each of Felicity’s questions wondering if they would ever come to an end.  
  
“I think that’s everything Miss Cackle.”  
  
“I’m glad.” Ada said with a smile “now if you excuse me I must speak with Miss Hardbroom.”  
  
The headmistress watched as Felicity went to speak to a few of the other girls no doubt asking them the same list of questions.  Deciding everything appeared to be in order, she was about to head in the direction of the potions lab when she felt a burning sensation on her wrist. Pulling up her sleeve, she saw her pink tourmaline bracelet was now glowing a dark shade of pink. Her heart plummeted knowing that it could only mean one thing; Hecate was in trouble.  
  
“Miss Cackle is everything alright?’ Miss Drill asked seeing the fear and worry in Ada’s eyes.  
  
“I need you to come with me to the potions lab, I fear Hecate may be in danger,” Ada told her getting ready to transfer them to their destination before Dimity could inquire further. When they realised nothing had happened, Ada’s face paled.    
  
“Why didn’t it work?” Dimity asked looking at Ada for an explanation. “Your magic hasn’t failed you before.”  
  
“I don’t know Dimity. We’ll worry about that later, but first I need to find Hecate.” Ada hurried from the room, leaving no choice but for Miss Drill to follow after her.  
  
The two witches ran along the stone corridors ignoring the stares of the girls as they weaved in an out of them. Ada couldn’t help but think that path to the potions classroom seemed to take longer than usual either that or it was just her need and desperation to get to Hecate. She should have gone with Hecate rather than spend ten minutes of her time answering Felicity’s questions. Turning left she finally entered the corridor to the potions lab, seeing Hecate’s classroom just a short distance away.  
  
“Ada, stop!” Dimity ordered when she saw the smaller witch ready to burst through the door. “If we go bursting in there, goodness knows what we might be facing.”  
  
“I appreciate the concern Dimity, but it’s a chance I’m willing to take,” Ada said pushing open the door open and looked inside the classroom to see the cauldron on the desk still boiling away, but there appeared to be no sign of Hecate.  
  
“Hecate, are you here?” Ada called out walking further into the classroom listening and looking for any sign of movement.  
  
Dimity frowned knowing it wasn’t like Hecate to leave a potion brewing on its own without any supervision. She went to turn off the heat to the cauldron when her foot collided with something hard on the floor. Looking down, she felt her heart stop at seeing Hecate’s unmoving body.  
  
“Miss Cackle, I’ve found her,” Dimity called frantically as she kneeled down next to her colleague. “HB can you hear me?” Dimity called checking for a pulse trying not to flinch at Hecate’s cold skin beneath her fingertips.  
  
“Hecate,” Ada whispered feeling tears prickle in the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t be dead. She refused to believe it.    
  
Dimity let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she felt the faint beat of Hecate’s pulse. It was weak, but it was there.  
  
“She’s still alive, but barely.” Dimity looked up at Ada. “What do we do, she can’t stay here. She needs proper medical attention.”  
  
“Find Mr Rowan-Webb. We’ll need his help to move her. Then I want you to go to my office and call my mother we’ll need her assistance.”  
  
“I wasn’t aware your mother was a healer.”  
  
“She trained to be one after she passed on the title of Headmistress to me. My mother wasn’t keen on full-time retirement, but that’s a story for another time. Just do what you can to get her hear Dimity, I fear Hecate’s life may depend upon it.”  
  
Dimity nodded and ran from the room as she set off to find Mr Rowan-Webb. She had a feeling that Ada’s failed magic and Hecate’s collapse were somehow connected. If only they knew what caused it. She had to find Algernon fast, she didn’t know how long HB had left. Her life was hanging on by a thread that could snap at any moment. It was thought that didn’t bear thinking about.  
  
As she made her way back through the corridors she headed towards the chanting classroom, hoping Miss Bat would know Algernon’s whereabouts. Entering the classroom, she saw the desks and chairs floating in mid-air, and the very person she was looking for fighting a losing battle with what looked like a pumpkin.  
  
“What on earth?” Dimity muttered in disbelief as she took in her surroundings.  
  
“Ah, Miss Drill a little help,” Algernon called just as the pumpkin pulled his beard causing him to wince in pain.  
  
If the situation wasn’t so serious she would have laughed, but she didn’t have time to deal with a rogue pumpkin that seemed to have a mind of its own.  
  
“Think Dimity.” She muttered looking around seeing a broom floating next to her. Grabbing it in her hands, she ran over to the pumpkin and whacked it out of Algernon’s hands causing it to bounce across the floor before disappearing from view.  
  
“Thank you, Miss Drill. I thought It would never leave.” Algernon giggled stroking his beard.  
  
“You can thank me later; Ada needs you in the potion’s lab. It’s Miss Hardbroom, she’s collapsed. Algernon, it doesn’t look good.”  
  
All trace of humour disappeared to be replaced with a look of worry. “Is she alright?”  
  
“We don’t know. Ada asked me to contact Mrs Cackle, that’s what I’m going to do now. But whatever is happening, it seems our magic is being affected as well.” Dimity said just as the table and chairs dropped to the floor with a thud causing both of them to jump.  
  
“I see what you mean.” Mr Rowan-Webb said lost in thought. “I’ll head to the potion’s classroom and help Ada. If you see Miss Bat on your travels tell her to gather all the girls into the Great Hall. If our magic is having a mind of its own perhaps it would be best if everyone stayed together.”  
  
“That sounds like a plan. I’ll see what I can do.” Dimity ran from the room and headed for Ada’s office, while Algernon headed towards the potions classroom neither knowing that all their problems were only just beginning.

  
~*~

Ada watched as Dimity left and kneeled beside Hecate, taking her cold hand in her own. Seeing her so still made Ada’s heart clench as she watched the gentle rise and fall of Hecate’s chest reassuring her that she was still alive. Her eyes searched her face seeing the deep cut on the side of her temple no doubt caused by her fall.  
  
“Please don’t leave me, Hecate.” She pleaded not caring who overheard her. “I need you. I need you to hold on no matter what it takes.” Ada said hoping Hecate would hear her voice. She needed her. They still had so much to do. So much lost time to make up for. Cackles weren’t ready to lose her. The school would never be the same.  
  
If she lost Hecate, then she was done. She couldn’t run a school that held a constant reminder of the moments she and Hecate had shared over the years.  
  
“Hecate, if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes.” Ada’s voice cracked letting her tears fall. She had never felt so hopeless.  
  
The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to look up to see Mr Rowan-Webb enter the classroom slightly out of breath. “Dimity told me what happened. What do you need me to do Ada?”  
  
“Help me move her to my quarters. I need to know what we’re dealing with.”  
  
“All forms of magic seem to be out of control, Ada. I’ve asked Dimity if she sees Miss Bat to gather all the girls into the Great Hall until we find out what’s causing it.”  
  
“I think that would be for the best.” Ada agreed reluctantly letting go of Hecate’s hand and moved out the way to give Algernon enough room to maneuver Hecate into his arms.  
  
“We had best not let Miss Hardbroom find out about this, Ada. She would never forgive us for treating her like a damsel.” Algernon said now standing with an unconscious Hecate in his arms.  
  
"Yes, perhaps it would be best to keep that piece of information to ourselves.” Ada agreed already picturing Hecate’s reaction when she woke about how she had to be carried from her potion’s lab. ‘If she woke up.’ The small voice at the back of her mind taunted her.  
  
Dispelling the thought from her mind she followed Algernon through the corridors glad that they were now empty. The last thing she need was for the girls to start panicking at seeing the still and lifeless form of their Potion’s Mistress. When they finally reached Ada’s rooms, she opened the door allowing Algernon to enter first with Hecate, watching as he placed her gently onto her bed.  
  
“Now what do we do?” Algernon asked looking at Ada hoping she would have the answers that they desperately needed.  
  
“I need you to head to my office and bring my mother and Dimity here. I would rather Hecate isn’t left alone until my mother arrives. Then I want you to meet Miss Bat in the Great Hall. Dimity and I will follow you shortly.”  
  
Algernon nodded and made to leave placing a hand on Ada’s arm in comfort. “Try not to worry, I’m sure Miss Hardbroom will be up and about in no time.”  
  
“Thank you, Algernon. I hope you’re right.”  
  
Ada waited until the door was closed, then brought over the small stool from her dresser and sat beside Hecate retaking her hand praying her mother got here quickly. Hecate’s complexion seemed to grow paler, her hand was like ice and it was then Ada knew that whatever was wrong with Hecate was too great for her own magical abilities to help. She had never felt so helpless. This wasn’t how she envisioned that they spend their first time together.  
  
_“Please hurry.”_ She thought desperately, pleading to whoever was listening.  

 


	4. Secrets and Lies

* * *

Dimity paced Ada’s office waiting for the arrival of Alma. It had taken her ten minutes to reach the Cackle matriarch but it could have been ten minutes too late. Alma had assured her that she would come as quickly as possible after Dimity informed her of HB’s collapse. She thought she saw a flash of recognition in Alma’s eyes having a feeling the older woman knew what had caused HB’s condition. Whatever it was, she hoped Alma would at least be able to help fix whatever had happened.  
  
At hearing the door open, Dimity turned hope filling her chest only for it to disappear when she saw Algernon standing in the doorway.  
  
“Any luck?”  
  
Dimity shook her head, “Alma assured me she would be here, but as of now, it’s a waiting game. How’s HB?”  
  
“Still unconscious,” Algernon replied softly walking further into the office. “Ada is with her at the moment. She told me to bring Alma straight to her rooms when she arrives.”  
  
“Yes, when she arrives. It may already be too late by then.” Dimity snapped. “Sorry. It’s just seeing HB like that it scared me.”  
  
Algernon nodded in understanding. “I was quite taken aback myself. I only hope it’s nothing serious.”  
  
Dimity was about to reply when the door to Ada’s opened and Alma came rushing in slightly out of breath. “Where are they?”  
  
“In Ada’s room.” Algernon started only for Alma to run from the office leaving himself and Dimity with no choice but to follow after her.  
  
Alma entered Ada’s room without knocking and stopped in the doorway seeing her daughter’s head bowed and the still body of Hecate laying on the plush double bed.  
  
“I came as quick as I could,” Alma said rushing around to the other side of the bed. “How is she?” she began to examine the potion’s mistress looking for any sign as to what had caused her collapse.  
  
“Not good, she hasn’t shown any sign of waking since we found her. Have you seen anything like this before?”  
  
Alma shook her head trying not to let her worry show when she realised that Hecate’s magical signature was unstable and seemed to be attacking her own body. It could be what had caused her collapse, but she couldn’t say for certain.  
  
“Do you know of any incidents or any accidents Hecate may have had over the past few days, Ada?”  
  
“She was subjected to a personality changing potion a few days ago, along with a love potion earlier today.”  
  
Alma frowned preferring not to know how the potion’s mistress was subjected to two complex potions in the space of a few days. While a mix of potions could cause an inverse effect on the body, it shouldn’t have caused Hecate to collapse or drain her powers. It was something more serious, she just didn’t know what was causing Hecate’s current state.  
  
“Is there anything else?” Alma looked over at Ada knowing her daughter was hiding something from her.  
  
“There was something when I felt Hecate was in trouble I tried to transfer to her location, but my magic seemed to fail me. Do you think Hecate’s collapse and my lack of powers are linked in some way?”  
  
“Perhaps,” Alma admitted feeling Hecate’s heart grow weaker. If she couldn’t find a way to heal the younger woman, she would die.  
  
Ada saw the fear in her mother’s eyes, “What have you found?”  
  
“Her own magic seems to be attacking her. She’s fighting but…”  
  
“But what?” Ada demanded.  
  
“If we don’t get her magic under control, it will eventually kill her.”  
  
Ada shook her head in denial, “no! You have to save her, please.”  
  
“Ada, without knowing the cause…”  
  
“Surely, there must be something we can do! I’ll give her some of my powers if I have to, but I won’t let her die, not like this, not when we…” Ada trailed off bowing her head as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
“Not when you what, Ada?” Alma asked softly.  
  
“I told her how I felt about her. After all these years, I finally found the courage to tell her, now there’s a chance I will lose her before our relationship has even begun.”  
  
Alma’s own heart was breaking that there was nothing she could do to comfort Ada. She had always suspected that there was more to Hecate’s and Ada’s relationship and it seemed her hunch had proven to be correct. She had admired Hecate’s loyalty to her daughter and the school, always there in their time of need. All she had wanted was for Ada to find someone who made her happy, and Hecate was that person. Ada spoke fondly of her on a daily basis, even when she had left the school in Ada’s capable hands, all of the letters she had received spoke about the potions mistress with fondness. She couldn’t be happier for them, but her happiness was overshadowed by current circumstances.  
  
“You mustn’t lose hope. I’ll do everything in my power to save her.”  
  
“Don’t make promises you won’t be able to keep.”  
  
Alma was about to comment when there was a loud commotion in the hallway, causing Ada to reluctantly leave Hecate’s side and check what was happening. Stepping out in the corridor, she saw five girls talking frantically to Miss Drill and Mr Rowan-Webb only making out small parts of their conversation.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” Ada demanded to see all four girls look at her with guilty expressions.  
  
“The founding stone is dead.” Esmerelda blurted while mentally cursing herself for being so blunt.  
  
“Dead, what do you mean dead?” Ada enquired eyes narrowed.  
  
The four girls shared a look wondering how they were going to get out of this one.  
  
“It was my fault Miss Cackle, I drained the stone of its power in order to save Sybil. It restored my magic, but in doing so it drained the stone.”  
  
“That’s not possible.” Miss Drill muttered looking over at Ada, “Is it?”  
  
Ada looked gravely at Dimity over her glasses, “If the stone is dead, then magic will never work here again. It would explain why my magic failed earlier in the Great Hall and may have contributed to Miss Hardbroom’s current condition.”  
  
“But if the stone caused HB to collapse, then why aren’t we in a similar condition?”  
  
“Because Miss Drill, Hecate’s magic is linked to the founding stone,” Alma said making her presence known after hearing the end of their conversation.    
  
“I don’t understand. The founding stone was hidden and buried from all of us and was only recently discovered in the East Wing at the start of the school term.” Ada said turning to look at her mother.  
  
Alma inwardly sighed hoping that Ada would never find out what had happened fifteen years prior, but if the founding stone had indeed caused harm on Hecate’s life, it was time to reveal everything, knowing Ada would never forgive her for concealing such a secret that had haunted her for years.  
  
“Yes, but you were never supposed to find it. The founding stone in other terms acts as a magical battery and ensures that magic is stable and doesn’t run out.”  
  
“Yes, I’m aware of that, but that doesn’t explain Miss Hardbroom’s collapse.”    
  
“When Hecate… Miss Hardbroom first arrived at the school, I could see she was a highly powerful witch. Her magical abilities surpassed my own and even the Great Wizard’s. But even with the most powerful of witches, their magic needs an outlet or it could fatally harm them. How Miss Hardbroom had managed so long in control took great skill, but I could see how much effort it took to try and keep her magic from lashing out. We needed a way to absorb the excess magic on a regular basis. After consulting his Greatness, and with Miss Hardbroom’s consent we agreed that she would transfer her excess magic to the founding stone, thus ensuring that the stone would always remain charged. It would provide an extra boost of magic to aid the girls in their education and to strengthen the protective charms around the school. With so much magic being powered into one stone, it had to be hidden. If the stone fell into the wrong hands or was drained then the school would run out of magic and become a black spot. Cackles would essentially be wiped off the magical radar along with anyone still inside. What you have to understand is that witches don’t just use magic, we are magic it runs through our blood.”  
  
“If Miss Hardbroom’s magic had to be absorbed into the stone on a regular basis as you say, how could she possibly have done that if the stone was buried in the foundations?” Algernon asked confused.  
  
“The stone has or rather had Hecate’s magical signature. And with the stone now being apart of the school’s foundations every time she used magic to cast a spell or transfer from place to place, the castle would absorb it and in turn feed the stone.”  
  
“So HB was a like what, a magical conductor?”  
  
Alma nodded “If you want to call it that, then yes, she was.”  
  
Ada’s eyes blazed in anger. She couldn’t believe her mother and Hecate had kept this hidden from her. She felt hurt and betrayed that Hecate couldn’t trust her with what she was doing.  
  
“You both lied to me?”  
  
“Ada, it wasn’t Hecate’s fault. She wanted to tell you, in fact, she was going to tell you, but the Great Wizard ordered me to erase her memories. I tried to refuse, but he insisted. Later that night when she was asleep I erased all her memories of the founding stone. Hecate had already established a connection; she didn’t need to remember. I wanted her to have a normal life if anyone found out about her powers they would use her as a weapon. The Great Wizard and I did what we thought was best. Hecate would be safe, and the stone would always remain charged.”  
  
Ada stood in shock and disbelief at what her mother and the Great Wizard had done. She felt sick to the stomach that Hecate’s memories had been erased when she had been at her most vulnerable and without her consent. Her mother may have had Hecate’s best interests at heart, but she had done what many others would have tried to do. She had used Hecate as a weapon, perhaps unintentionally, but the implication was there. It seemed even then she had no free will.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Cackle?” Mildred asked trying to understand everything that had just been revealed.  
  
“I doubt I’ll ever be fine again, Mildred,” Ada muttered turning away from her mother unable to look at her a moment longer. “Where is the stone now?”  
  
“It’s still in the highest turret, but I wouldn’t go near it, there’s ice spreading from it,” Esmerelda answered wondering about Miss Hardbroom’s condition,  
  
“Then it’s already begun,” Alma whispered. “It also explains why Hecate’s body temperature is so cold. She’s suspended in a type of stasis. When Miss Hallow drained the stone, she also drained all of Hecate’s excess magic, causing the stone to freeze.”  
  
“But I thought Miss Hardbroom had excess magic? Why can’t she use it to reignite the stone?” Sybil asked confused.  
  
“She does, but when Hecate agreed to share her magic it created a link between her and the stone. If anything happened to the stone, then it would affect Hecate. For example, the ice spreading from the stone as Miss Hallow says then I can only assume Hecate’s connection to the stone is blocked. Her excess magic has no outlet hence why it’s attacking her. If she were awake there is a chance Hecate could control it like she had done when she was younger, but as it is, Hecate is fighting a losing battle.”  
  
“Hold up, so for theories sake, if Hecate’s excess magic is tied to the stone, does that mean she can’t leave the school and if the stone was still ignited, but if Hecate died, would that mean the stone would be extinguished?”  
  
Alma shook her head, “No, Miss Drill. Hecate can still come and go form the school, I put a spell on the necklace you gave her Ada to help keep her excess magic under control.”  
  
“And my second question?” Miss Drill asked waiting for an answer.  
  
“If the reverse happened and Hecate died but the stone was still ignited, then all of Hecate’s remaining magic would be absorbed into the stone.”  
  
“And if both the stone and Hecate dies then what happens?” Algernon asked fearing the answer.  
  
"Magic won’t work here ever again, and Hecate’s magic could cause the entire school to collapse. The magic surrounding the necklace only works if Hecate is alive.” Alma told them gravely. “Which is why you need to evacuate the school, Ada. The longer you stay here, the more danger you are putting yourself and the girls in.”  
  
“Mildred thinks there is a way to fix it.” Sybil blurted.  
  
Mildred tried not to panic when everyone’s attention turned to her expecting her to have an answer.  
  
“Well, Mrs Hallow used to tell Sybil and Ethel a story about how a witch managed to reignite the stone after it was extinguished.”  
  
“And how do you suppose we fix it, Mildred?” Ada asked trying not to fall apart at what her mother had just revealed in regards to the stone and Hecate.  
  
Mildred suddenly felt nervous at the attention. “Well, you see what I was thinking was that the Hallow family had an ancestor who managed to reignite a founding stone years ago. I was thinking perhaps we could ask them on how to do it, Miss Cackle.”  
  
“Ask them how?” Alma softly demanded.  
  
“We made our family trees with Miss Mould, all we need to do is ask all of Ethel’s ancestors on her tree and hopefully one of them will have the answer.”  
  
Ada looked thoughtful wondering if Mildred’s idea would inadvertently work, but then again what other choice did they have? It was the only solution they had at the moment and if meant they were one step closer in saving Hecate then she would more than gladly take the chance.  
  
“Alright, Mildred we’ll try it your way,” Ada said then turned to Miss Drill. “I want you and Miss Bat to evacuate the school. Make sure everyone gets out safely. All of you avoid using magic at all costs.”  
  
“Right away, Miss Cackle.” Miss Drill said running down the corridor and towards the Great hall.  
  
“Algernon, I want you to stay with Hecate. Make sure she stays safe. My mother will be joining you.”  
  
“Ada.” Alma objected only for Ada to turn giving her a cold stare.  
  
“You’ve done enough! Just stay with Algernon and make sure Hecate stays alive long enough until we find a way to reverse what is happening!”  
  
“I was only going to suggest that I contact his Greatness. He may be able to help.”  
  
“I think you and his Greatness have done quite enough, don’t you?”  
  
“We only did what we did to ensure Hecate’s safety. We never thought we would be in a situation like today. You have to understand.”  
  
“Understand?” Ada snapped. “The only thing I can understand is that in your plight to save Hecate, you may have just killed her in the process!”  
  
Alma looked at Ada in sadness, “that was never my intention. I only did what I thought was best.”  
  
“Best for who? Because you certainly didn’t have Hecate’s best interests at heart! If you did you would never have suggested such a dangerous idea! You could have found another way to control her excess magic!”  
  
“Ada-“  
  
“I don’t want to hear it! Now isn’t the time! We need to find a way to reignite the stone and save Hecate and the school! I’m going to do that with or without your help!”  
  
Ada continued to walk ordering the girls to follow her, secretly hoping that Mr Rowan Webb would keep a close eye on her mother if she could even still call her that after today.

~*~

Alma watched her daughter go in sadness knowing she had lost her and would never forgive her for her deception. She had no one to blame but herself. She knew deep down it would only be a matter of time before her secret was found out.  
  
“You heard, Ada. We have to ensure Hecate remains safe.”  
  
“And how are we going to do that exactly?” Algernon asked trying to conceal his own anger at Alma’s actions. “We have nowhere to go?”  
  
“We stay here. It’s too risky to move Hecate without magic. I would rather I didn’t endanger her life more than I already have done.”  
  
“What in wizard’s name were you and that old toad thinking all those years ago? All of this could have been avoided. The stone…”  
  
“The stone would still be extinguished and the magic broken.” Alma snapped.  
  
“Yes, but at least Miss Hardbroom would have had a chance of making it out of here alive. You’ve taken that chance from her. Maybe even already killed her.”  
  
“I did what I had to do to ensure Hecate remained alive. If I hadn’t she wouldn’t have survived another three years if her magic wasn’t controlled.”  
  
Algernon frowned, “damned if you do, damned if you don’t.”  
  
“Precisely. None of this was meant to happen. The stone was supposed to remain hidden for this exact reason.” Alma said in a defeated tone suddenly feeling her age as she took a seat on the chair next to Ada’s bed. “I know I shouldn’t have erased Hecate’s memories, part of me regrets that every day. I’ve already lost Agatha. I failed her as a mother. Now, there’s a chance I will lose Ada thanks to my actions in regards to Hecate and the stone. I only ever wanted to save Hecate.”  
  
Algernon could see the remorse Alma felt regarding her choices. While he didn’t agree with the choices she had made to save Hecate, he could understand why Alma did it. If their positions were reversed and it was Gwen in Hecate’s place, he would do what he could to make sure she was alive and safe.  
  
“Give her some time. Ada will come around eventually.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?”  
  
“Because it’s not in Ada’s nature to hold a grudge. Yes, she’s hurt that you lied to her, but give her time. She’ll forgive you. It may not be today or tomorrow, but in time she will.”  
  
Alma looked at the still body of Hecate and took one of her cold hands in her own letting the unconscious witch know that she wasn’t alone and willing her to hang on. Ada needed Hecate, she had always known they were destined for each other since the day they first met. Her mothering instincts had never proven her wrong, except perhaps were Agatha was concerned. How had she failed so badly? She had blamed herself for Agatha’s behaviour, wondering if there was more she could have done to steer her wayward daughter on a better path.  
  
“You care for her, don’t you? Hecate I mean.” Algernon whispered.  
  
“More than she’ll ever know, Mr Rowan-Webb. When Hecate first arrived at Cackles I knew there was something special about her, she was an exceptional potion’s mistress, and knew everything there was to know about her craft. She was also powerful. When I first found out about her magical abilities, I knew I had to do something to help her. She had suffered for so long all alone and in silence. It tore me to pieces when I erased her memories. She was like another daughter to me. She still is, but I’ve never told her. Hecate was far too independent, but that didn’t stop me from watching her from a distance.”  
  
“You should tell her after all this is over.” Algernon encouraged. “I’m sure she would secretly appreciate it, even if she denies it.”  
  
Alma smiled at the thought, “I may just do that. I have so much to thank her for.” She said reaching out to tenderly brush a stray piece of hair from Hecate’s face. She would survive. She just had to.

 


	5. True Colours

* * *

Ada and girls raced down the corridors and out of the school towards the gardens where the second year’s family trees were located. It came as a surprise when Mildred had filled her in on the project, unaware that Miss Mould had designed such a lesson. Her mind had been so occupied with the founding stone, and Ursula Hallows accusations that she had failed to pay attention to what was going on in her school. Everything had gotten out of hand so quickly. Perhaps the Magic Council had made the right decision when they asked her to step down as Headmistress. Her guidance seemed to have done more harm than good this term.    
  
When they came to a stop in front of the tall tree that contained the Hallow ancestors, Ada stood back, hoping the young girl knew what she was doing. She doubted they would get much help from them if they were anything like Ursula Hallow.  
  
“Why are we here, Mildred Hubble. The people on the trees are just holograms they can’t speak.”  
  
Ada was about to reply when a small voice came from one of the branches of the smaller tree. The five of them curiously walked over to see a miniature Julie Hubble talking to herself.  
  
“Mum?” Mildred asked in shock and disbelief.  
  
“Mildred. If I knew you were coming I would have dusted the leaves.”  
  
If the circumstances were different, Ada would have found her response amusing, but as it was they were on borrowed time, they didn’t have time for idle chat. There would be time enough for that later.  
  
“Ms. Hubble, I’m sorry to interrupt but may I ask are there others on the tree talking?”  
  
“Oh, like you wouldn’t believe.”  
  
“Thank you, that’s all we needed to know,” Ada said kindly and moved over to the Hallow family tree that was taller than the others combined. However, unlike Mildred’s, she noticed the tree seemed to be empty.  
  
“Hello,” Ada called waiting for a response. “Is anyone there?”  
  
Mildred frowned and stepped forward, “let me try Miss Cackle.”  
  
Ada moved aside and let Mildred take her place, hoping the young girl would get a response.  
  
“Excuse me, but could the Hallow that re-ignited the founding stone please show yourself?”  
  
A few seconds passed when three bubbles suddenly appeared out of thin air containing three older witches who looked down at them in silence.  
  
“I said show yourselves!” Mildred screamed causing Ada to cover her ears.  
  
After that moment, Ada didn’t know what had happened as the bubbles containing the witches seemed to burst, freeing them from their confinement on the tree.  
  
“Oh no,” Enid said watching as the three witches cackled joyfully as two flew towards Hollow Wood while the other flew towards the castle.  
  
“Now what do we do?” Ethel asked Mildred. “Thanks to you we have no way of finding a way to reignite the stone. Great job, Mildred Hubble.”  
  
“That’s enough, Ethel.” Ada snapped. “We don’t have time for this, Enid, take Esme, Ethel, and Sybil into Hollow Wood to find those witches, while myself, Maud and Mildred will head back to the castle to find the other. We’ll meet back here in twenty minutes.”  
  
“Right away, Miss Cackle,” Enid said running towards Hollow Wood with the three Hallow sisters following after her, while Ada, Maud, and Mildred turned to look up at the school seeing the majority was now covered in a blanket of Ice.  
  
“We have to hurry, girls. The school along with Miss Hardbroom’s life depends upon it.”

  
~*~

In the Great Hall, Miss Bat started to lead the remaining girls from the school, while Miss Drill ensured that all the girls were accounted for, it was then she realised that there was no sign of Miss Mould.  
  
“Miss Bat, have you seen Miss Mould?”  
  
“Not since this morning. Do you think she’s somewhere in the castle?” Miss Bat asked trying to conceal her worry for the art teacher. “Oh, I hope nothing has happened to her, Dimity.”  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. Will you be alright to watch over the girls while I check the school?”  
  
“Of course, Miss Drill. Please be careful.”  
  
Dimity smiled, “you know me, Miss Bat, careful is my middle name. I’ll be right behind you.” She promised then ran in the opposite direction towards the art classroom.  
  
She got to the second corridor that would lead her to the stairs of the west tower when she saw the floor and stone walls covered in a thick sheet of ice that seemed to slowly crawl towards her. Trying not to panic, she ran down the ice-filled corridor being mindful not to slip on the icy floor.  
  
She was about to turn left when she saw Miss Mould hurry out of Ada’s office. Dimity was about to call on her when she saw a familiar photo frame being carried in her arms.  
  
“Miss Mould,” Dimity called causing the art teacher to stop.  
  
“Miss Drill. I thought you would have left the castle by now.” She said turning to look around at the sports teacher with a cold smile.  
  
“What are you doing with that picture?”  
  
Miss Mould looked down at the picture in her hands, “Oh this. It’s nothing just a painting that I made. I was going to give it to Miss Cackle, but she wasn’t in her office.”  
  
“Oh, really,” Dimity said raising an eyebrow. “Then you won’t mind if I have a look at it?”  
  
“You can’t, it’s a surprise.”  
  
“You can stop with the innocent act, Miss Mould. Why are you stealing the picture that contains Agatha and Miss Gullet?”  
  
“To reunite the coven.”  
  
"The coven, what coven?" Dimity asked only for the realisation to sink in. “Agatha. You’re in Agatha’s coven.”  
  
"Oh yes, the magic here is almost gone, Miss Drill. The very spell that has been keeping Agatha trapped will soon fail and soon she will be free.”  
  
“Agatha Cackle is nothing but a selfish witch, who cares about no one but herself.”  
  
Miss Mould smiled cruelly, “that’s what I love about art, Miss Drill. We each see the same picture a little bit differently.”  
  
“You had this planned all along. You took a job here to find a way to free Agatha. Miss Hardbroom was right not to trust you.”  
  
Miss Mould chuckled, “Ah, yes Miss Hardbroom. I finally could see what Agatha meant about Ada’s deputy being a thorn in her side. The number of times I thought my plan would fail because of her but imagine my surprise when she tried to warn all of you, and you completely ignored her concerns. You believed me over one of your own colleagues who has worked beside you for years.” She shook her head sadly, “I almost felt sorry for her. After all those years working at this school she is still an outsider looking in.”  
  
Dimity bristled and her eyes narrowed, “you couldn’t be more wrong, Miss Mould. Miss Hardbroom is and will always be one of us, it’s a shame the same can’t be said of you. Was that the only reason you took a job here, to free Agatha?”  
  
“Of course, yet I didn’t know how I was going to free her. But Ethel, she really helped me out of a spot there. When you see her, tell her I’m most grateful.”  
  
Dimity took a step forward wishing she could use her magic, but she couldn’t risk it. “You will regret this. Abandoning the school and a job you love for a selfish witch who won’t even thank you for freeing her.”  
  
“You’re wrong.” Miss Mould said simply, “I’m one of Agatha’s most trusted confidantes. She will reward me with more than you can possibly imagine.”  
  
“And what of Miss Gullet?” Dimity taunted. “You do realise once Agatha is free, it will also free Miss Gullet. To me, it seems she will always be Agatha’s favourite. They even planned on running the school together, yet there never mentioned you or her coven. Not once.”  
  
“That’s all you have to go on?” Miss Mould scoffed, “Do you honestly think if Agatha mentioned me, Ada would ever let me set foot in this school? All of this was planned from the start. I was a fail safe if Agatha failed in taking over the school. And now here I am, making sure that everything is as it should be. Ada, Miss Hardbroom and even you won’t be able to stop us this time. The magic has almost run out and it will be the end for all of you.”  
  
Dimity began to approach the art teacher when she realised her feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. A cracking sound caused her to look down to see ice start to wrap around her ankles like a shawl and started to make its way up her body. She closed her eyes feeling the ice press heavily against her chest, slowly suffocating her leaving her body no choice but to succumb to the darkness.  
  
Miss Mould stared at the block of ice that now entombed Miss Drill with smug satisfaction. “Such a pity you’ll miss the reunion.” She said turning and ran down the corridor leaving Dimity to her fate.  
  
_‘It won’t be long now,’_ she thought gleefully. With the magic almost gone, her mistress would soon be free.

 


	6. Alma's Decision

* * *

Ada, Mildred, and Maud followed the magical trail to the west side of the castle grounds, looking around for any sign of the Hallow ancestor.  
  
“Look, she’s up there,” Maud said pointing towards the castle wall where the small witch was hovering on her broom.  
  
“How are we going to get up there if all magic is broken?” Mildred asked Miss Cackle hoping the headmistress would have an idea to help them with their dilemma.  
  
“We need a broom. I would rather we didn’t risk using how little magic we have left to summon her.”  
  
“That would take even more time, Miss Cackle.”  
  
Ada frowned knowing Maud was indeed right. She bit her lip when her eyes landed on the ivy tendrils covered in dark green leaves growing up against the stone wall.  
  
 “There may be another way, but I want you girls to promise that no matter what happens, you leave me and don’t look back. Understood.”  
  
“But Miss Cackle.” Maud started to protest.  
  
“I am not letting you risk your lives. Promise me.”  
  
Maud and Mildred shared a look and reluctantly nodded their heads.  
  
“We promise. So, what’s the plan?” Mildred asked stepping forward willing to do whatever was necessary.  
  
“You see the ivy growing on the wall?”  
  
Mildred and Maud looked from the Ivy and to Miss Cackle wondering if she were crazy.  
  
“Since we don’t have time to get a broom, this will have to do?”  
  
“Wait, you can’t be thinking of climbing it?” Mildred asked seeing the serious look in Miss Cackles eyes.  
  
“Do you have another idea, Mildred?”  
  
Mildred shook her head, “No, but let me do it. I’ll be able to get up there much quicker and…” her eyes widened having realised what she must be implying. “Not that you wouldn’t… I mean…”  
  
Ada would have chuckled at seeing Mildred stutter if the situation wasn’t so dire. “I know what you mean, Mildred, but I can’t allow you to risk your life. If you fall, I won’t be able to save you.”  
  
“You’re not risking my life, Miss Cackle. I won’t fall. Trust me. I’ve got this. Nothing will go wrong.”  
  
Ada and Maud shared a look knowing Mildred's past experiences when she told them nothing would go wrong when the reality turned out so much different.  
  
“Alright, if you’re sure about this Mildred. We had best make a start.”  
  
Maud and Ada watched as Mildred made the ascent up the ivy towards the Hallow ancestor. From their vantage point, Ada couldn’t hide her worry as her student climbed higher.  
  
“You’re doing great, Millie,” Maud shouted up to her in encouragement.  
  
Everything seemed to be going well when suddenly Mildred slipped letting out an ear piercing scream as she dangled four feet from the ground. Mildred felt herself start to panic as she clung tightly onto the stems; feeling the vines cut into her hands.  
  
As she struggled to find her (footing) Ada began to panic. She couldn’t let the young girl fall, but she didn’t know how to save her either, without her magic she was no use to anyone.  
  
“Miss Cackle, we need to do something!”  
  
Ada didn’t reply, but rather stood frozen as she could only watch the events unfold. It was only when she felt herself being pushed out the way that she came out of her thoughts to see Maud trying to direct whatever magic she had left to save her friend.  
  
“Maud, what are you doing?’  
  
“Saving my friend,” Maud replied concentrating the remainder of her magic on Mildred, but her magic wasn’t strong enough.  
  
“Take my hand,” Ada ordered feeling Maud’s smaller hand slip into her own. “I need you to focus all your magic on Mildred if we have any hope of helping her. Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Miss Cackle,” Maud said as Mildred’s screams grew louder.  
  
Not wasting time, Ada summoned the little magic she had left and directed it towards Mildred. For a few seconds nothing happened, then she felt it. A small spark, that seemed to grow as her magic combined itself with Maud’s sending a tiny burst of Magic up into the air and towards Mildred.  
  
“It seems to be working,” Maud exclaimed watching as their magic seemed to lift Mildred slightly and direct her feet back onto the vines ensuring she was secure.  
  
“You need to hurry, Mildred. The magic won’t last long!” Ada shouted up at the young girl already feeling their spell weaken.  
  
Mildred gritted her teeth and quickly as her body would allow her continued to climb seeing herself gaining closer to the Hallow ancestor. When she was finally in front of the smaller witch, she could see that the ancestor had a striking resemblance, Ethel.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
“I need you to tell me how to reignite the founding stone!”  
  
The smaller witch scoffed, “I didn’t reignite the founding stone. I just took the credit.”  
  
“If you didn’t reignite it, then who did?” Mildred asked hoping all of this had been for nothing.  
  
“I don’t know, some witch by the name of…”  
  
Mildred’s eyes widened when the smaller witch started to fade. They were running out of time. As she made her way carefully back down the vines, she felt the gentle hold of Miss Cackle’s and Maud’s magic disappear leaving her on her own. Trying to remain calm, she continued down, seeing the ground mere inches away. Letting go of the vines she landed with a small ‘oof’ as a dash of pink entered her line of vision.  
  
“Are you alright, Mildred?” Ada asked helping the younger girl up off the ground.  
  
“I’m fine, Miss Cackle, but Ethel’s ancestor never re-ignited the stone. She just took the credit.”  
  
Ada’s face fell, “so we have no way of knowing how to reverse it?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Miss Cackle. We’ll find a way.” Mildred said looking around for Maud only to cry out in alarm at seeing her friend frozen in ice.  
  
“Maud, what’s happened to her?”  
  
Ada looked away sadly, “she’s in stasis. When she used the remainder of her magic to save you, she had none left to fight off the founding stone effects.”  
  
“So, she’s stuck like this?”  
  
“I’m afraid so unless we can find a way to reverse it. We had better return to the others, hopefully, they will have had more luck with those other witches.”  
  
“But, we can’t just leave her,” Mildred argued torn between staying with her friend and saving the school and Miss Hardbroom.  
  
“We have no choice, Mildred. We will be of no help to her standing here. We must leave and rejoin the others.”  
  
Mildred placed her hand on the ice tomb encasing Maud feeling tears sting her eyes at her friend’s frozen state.  
  
“We’ll find a way to fix this Maud, I promise.”  
  
Ada felt her heartbreak at watching the tender scene over the loss of her friend. It was her duty to protect her students, and she had failed, much like she failed Hecate.  
  
“Mildred, we have to leave, now! Ada demanded to see the young girl hesitantly pull her hand away from the ice, seeing her torn between saving the school or staying with her friend.  
  
“Mildred, please.”  
  
Mildred nodded and the two of then hastily made their way back to the gardens. Upon arriving, Ada and Mildred saw Enid and the Hallow sister’s sitting on the ground in front of the family tree’s looking defeated. It was then Ada realised that her worst fears were now becoming reality.  
  
“Did you manage to get any information?” Ada asked walking to stand in front of them, noticing that none of them could look her in the eye.  
  
“No, Miss Cackle.” Enid started. “The Hallow ancestors weren’t of much help.” It was then she noticed that Maud hadn’t returned with them. “Where’s Maud?”  
  
“She, she didn’t make it,” Mildred said sadly unable to look at her friend.  
  
“So what do we do now?” Sybil asked disheartened. “We have no way of reigniting the stone.”  
  
“There is one way.”  
  
Everyone looked around for the mysterious voice wondering where it had come from. It was then Esme saw a small blonde witch standing under Mildred’s family tree.  
  
“Who are you?” Esme asked kneeling down so she was eye level with the unknown witch.  
  
“I’m Mirabelle Hubble, Mildred’s ancestor.”  
  
“What?” Mildred asked in shock as she kneeled down next to Esme. “you’re related to me? But I’m not from a witching family. I’m not even a proper witch.”  
  
Mirabelle shook her head, “Is that what you think? Because you look like a witch to me. You come from a long line of witches.”  
  
“I’m never going to hear the last of this,” Ethel muttered under her breath  
  
Mildred stared in stunned silence as she tried to process what she had just been told. Ever since she had started at Cackles, she felt as If she didn’t belong, now this changed everything. She was from a witching family and she had never felt more happy or excited at the prospect.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this joyous occasion, but may I ask why you haven’t faded?” Ada asked giving what she hoped was a kind smile.  
  
“The magic is stronger where I come from. I’m from the top of the tree, and the one you have been searching for.”  
  
Ada felt her heart skip a beat, “you’re the one that reignited the founding stone?”    
  
“Oh yes, that was me.”  
  
“That’s wonderful,” Ada exclaimed only for her excitement to be short-lived at seeing the distraught look from the smaller witch.  
  
“I’m not too sure. That’s why I didn’t come forward earlier. Reigniting the stone is the burden I’m forced to carry.”  
  
“Burden? But I thought you had saved your coven?” Mildred asked in mild confusion.  
  
“To reignite the stone a family must pay a terrible price.”  
  
“Such as?” Ada prompted.  
  
“You have to understand that by the time the ice had set in around our coven I tried everything to reverse it. Until I offered the stone my magic, but it wasn’t enough. The stone wanted more; the magic yet to come. I sacrificed twelfth generations of magic, your number thirteen.” Mirabelle looked to Mildred. “the first in generations.”  
  
"You mean my mother would have been a witch?"  
  
“Yes my child,” Mirabelle whispered her voice growing fainter. “Do not make the same mistake I did.”  
  
"I'm from a witching family,” Mildred whispered in awe suddenly jumping up from the ground in excitement. “I’m from a witching family!”  
  
“That’s great, Millie,” Enid said happy for her friend.  
  
“It’s wonderful news dear, and we can celebrate later, but first we need to get the stone and reignite it.”  
  
“Who would give up their magic for this place?”  
  
Ada turned to look at the second oldest Hallow realising that the girl had so much to learn.  
  
“Well, since I’m Headmistress of this school I’m sure the answer is fairly obvious.”  
  
"But you can’t! The school needs you.” Ethel exclaimed.  
  
Ada smiled sadly, “I’m sure it does, but if my magic is a small price to pay to save everyone, then I’m more than willing to sacrifice whatever magic I have left to the stone.”  
  
“But what about your family line?” Sybil asked in a scared voice.  
  
“Will still live on, Sybil. The next twelve generations just won’t be magical.”  
  
The girls shared a worrying look wondering how Miss Cackle could remain so calm.  
  
“What about, Miss Hardbroom? Would she want you to go through with this?” Mildred challenged.  
  
Ada had to bite her tongue not wishing to disclose too much about her relationship with Hecate, though it seemed Mildred had already figured it out.  
  
“She would do the same if our positions were reversed. I’m doing this to save you and the school along with Miss Hardbroom. It’s the only way. I need you to understand that, Mildred.”  
  
“I do, Miss Cackle. Let’s go and reignite the stone.”

  
~*~

In Ada’s room, the ice had begun to creep under the doorway leaving a trail as it slowly inched closer towards Hecate. Alma didn’t want to find out what would happen should the ice come in to contact with her body, but they couldn’t stay in the room much longer. They needed to leave, but they had nowhere to go.  
  
Alma not willing to be easily defeated started to search around Ada’s personal belongings wondering if there was anything that may be of use to help them. As she was going through the top drawer of the bedside cabinet, the first thing she noticed was the expansion charm and had to refrain from rolling her eyes at seeing the mass of assorted trinkets that Ada no doubt wasn’t fond of, but didn’t have the heart to throw away. Her youngest daughter had always been selfless, never wishing to insult or hurt anyone’s feelings.  
  
Closing the drawer, she looked through the other two seeing nothing of interest other than old parchment, empty ink bottles along with some broken quills and a few wrapped Christmas presents. Alma wrinkled her nose in disgust at seeing the wrapping paper coated in a thick layer of dust. Looking at the tag, she smiled and took them out.  
  
“I believe these are for you,” Alma said turning to Algernon and handing him three parcels to which he took suspiciously.  
  
Alma not waiting to see what he would do with them continued her search. The wardrobe to Alma’s relief was at least clutter free, though the array of black dresses, various shades of pink jumpers with the exception of a grey cardigan left her wondering if her daughter owned any other colour other than pink. She was just about to close the doors when a speck of gold caught her eye. Pushing the jumpers along the rail, she saw a medium trinket box sitting on one of the wooden shelves.  
  
The box felt heavy in her hands as she carried it over to the wooden desk in the corner of the room. Placing it down, her fingers scanned over the gold lock noticing four number dials. The combination could be anything knowing Ada, but it would have to be something that was special to her. The most logical would be Hecate’s birthday but as she turned the dials to the combination _‘2201’_ she frowned when the box remained locked.  
  
“Come on think,” Alma muttered to herself looking around the room when her eyes landed on Hecate’s necklace. It had been a gift from Ada, to mark the potion’s mistress first year at working at Cackles and also a tribute to mark a year of their friendship.  
  
Looking back down at the box she turned the dials to _‘1101’_ hearing the lock un-click causing the lid to spring open. As she looked inside, she noticed various photographs some old and some new, of Ada and Agatha during their _‘happier times’_ along with some family portraits. The corners looked as though they had been burned and most of the photos had numerous scratches scattered across them.

Alma placed them to one side, only to reveal several other photographs, these ones appeared to be in more pristine condition and contained both Hecate and Ada at various points in their life. Ada was smiling happily at the camera, while Hecate’s attention was on Ada. She couldn’t stop a smile breaking free at seeing Ada look so happy. Turning the photo over she saw Ada’s elegant scrawl at the top; _‘Summer Solstice, 21st June 2018.’_ The photo was only a year old, yet at seeing how close they were, anyone would assume that they were a couple in love. Placing the photo next to the others, she took out various letters, and pressed flowers, noticing that the majority of them were different colored roses. It didn’t take a genius to know that the letters and flowers were no doubt from Hecate’s rose garden.  
  
As she got to the last item in the box, her face fell at seeing a familiar old tomb staring back at her. How Ada managed to get a hold of it, she didn’t know, but no good could come from it. She had expected such a book In Agatha’s possessions, but not Ada’s. The book had been passed down through the Cackle family for generations and was against the code. If the Great Wizard should ever find out that Ada had such a book in her possession she would be stripped of her magic and locked away. While the Cackle family line followed the code, their ancestors were not as compliant. Any information of their family delving into the dark arts had been erased from history, but this tomb could bring them to ruin, yet it may hold the answers they needed to save the school and Hecate. Alma traced the faded gold lettering with her fingertips, feeling the dark magic radiate from it calling to her as her own magic recoiled and fought against it. The _‘Grimorium Verum’_ was not a book to meddle in, the repercussions could be dire and the use of dark magic was not without consequences. A price had to be paid should any spells from within the book were cast. Both witches and wizards had eventually died and those who did survive were driven into madness.  
  
Opening the book, she flicked through the old and worn pages, looking for anything that could help them. With each page turned, she ignored her magic screaming out to her for her to stop. She was no more than three quarters through the book when a cold wind brushed passed her forcing her back, as the pages began to flick quickly as if an invisible being was turning the pages before it came to a sudden stop.  
  
Alma approached with caution and looked down at the pages that the book had opened to seeing an ancient language she had never encountered. As her fingers skimmed over the words, a faint hypnotising glow started to emit itself from the page. She spoke the words in her head, unaware of her surroundings as the world around her seemed to disappear. It was only when she felt someone pull her back that Ada’s room came back into focus.  
  
“Have you taken leave of your senses? What are you doing?” Algernon demanded, looking from Alma to the book. “Bad things happen to those who delve into black magic Alma, you of all people should know the effects it can have on a witch or wizard.”  
  
“I know, but it may be the only way to save this school and Hecate. It’s a small price to pay to save the lives of everyone here, yourself included.”  
  
“Listen to yourself, Alma. This isn’t you, its that book that’s talking. Do you honestly think that this is what Ada would want? There's a reason she locked away that book?”  
  
Alma’s eyes narrowed; “you mean you knew she had it in her possession.”  
  
“Of course, I knew, and so does Miss Hardbroom. Ada locked it away so Agatha would never find it. Do you have any idea what would happen should Agatha ever get her hands on it? It would be the end of the school as we know it. Now, you are wanting to risk your own magic and sanity in the hopes that this book will restore the stone and save Miss Hardbroom? If anything it could only make matters worse and kill you and Miss Hardbroom in the process.”  
  
“No harm will come to Hecate, Algernon. I’ll make sure of it, but we need to do this or all will be lost.”  
  
A loud cracking caused them to turn to see the ice creep up the metal bedpost covering it in a sheath of ice. Algernon ran over to Hecate, and lifted her back into his arms, then looked over at Alma. “Do what you like, but I’m taking Miss Hardbroom away from here.”  
  
“You can’t, she needs to be close to the stone when it’s reignited. We’ll go to the tallest tower, that’s where the stone is situated.”  
  
“And then what? You read from that book?”  
  
Alma looked away from Algernon and picked up the book, noticing that it suddenly felt much heavier than when she first removed it from the trinket box. “Yes, if that’s what it takes.”  
  
Algernon shook his head in disappointment, “I hope you will be able to live with the consequences Alma.”  
  
“Don’t worry about me, just focus on Hecate and getting her to the tower, leave the rest to me,” Alma said opening the door of Ada’s rooms, standing aside to let Algernon pass with Hecate.  
  
“On your magic be it,” Algernon warned as he made his way to the highest tower not waiting to see if Alma was following him.  
  
The two of them hurried through the ice-covered corridors in silence. With each step, they took Algernon could feel his strength wavering. It would only be a matter of time before his time would be up and he would meet the same fate as the castle. The journey seemed to take longer than he could remember, but when he saw the tower stairs in sight, he inwardly sighed in relief, as they made the long ascent up towards the stone.

 


	7. A Time To Lose

* * *

Miss Mould ran through the corridors with the portrait containing Agatha held securely in her arms. After months of planning, her waiting had paid off. She would be able to go back to her coven and bask in the victory of finally getting rid of Ada and her formidable deputy in one fatal swoop. Agatha had been right when she said that Ethel would prove herself to be useful, perhaps there may be a chance to talk the young Hallow into joining them if she survived today.  
  
Entering the entrance hall, she came to a stop and placed the picture on one of the wooden cabinets and let it rest against the wall. The magic was almost gone, only a few minutes more, then they could flee and never turn back. Miss Mould paced the length of the corridor in nervousness and agitation, stealing glances every now and again looking for any sign of movement from the picture.  
  
The sound of hurried footsteps caused her to stop and quickly hide behind one of the pillars, as she watched Ada, and the girls rush down the corridor towards the North Tower. Once she was sure they were gone, she walked out and looked at the picture still seeing no movement. They couldn’t have found a way to re-ignite the stone, it was impossible and unheard of.  
  
“Come on, Mistress. Your time to be free is now.”  
  
When still nothing happened, she turned away in frustration. It should be working the magic was almost gone, she could feel it in her bones. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths and counted to ten. Everything had worked in her favour until this point, she couldn’t fail at this last hurdle.  
  
“We’re running out of time.” Miss Mould muttered under her breath. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear two sets of footsteps approach.  
  
“Yes, I’m fully aware, Miss Mould.”  
  
The voice caused her to jump in surprise, as she slowly turned feeling hope rise in her chest, as she saw the cold eyes and cruel smile staring back at her. “Agatha? It worked?” Miss Mould muttered in disbelief. “I mean I knew it would, but you’re really here.”  
  
“Yes, and now that I’m free there will be hell to pay.”  
  
“And the school?”  
  
Agatha chuckled, “the school was child’s play and no longer appeals to me, Miss Mould. It would have been merely an added bonus. No, the prize that I have my eye on is far more rewarding. Yet,” Agatha said sadly, “it’s such a pity the founding stone has been extinguished. I was hoping to take care of Ada and Miss Hardbroom by myself, but I think this punishment is more justified. Soon Ada will know how it feels to be trapped and stripped of her magic. They all will. But first we will take our leave, it’s time to reform our coven and overthrow the Magic Council and his greatness for good. With his greatness is finally taken care of, and with my sister and Miss Hardbroom out of the picture, the magical community will be in my control and this time no one will be left to stand in my way.”  

 ~*~

Algernon, entered the north tower to see it fully covered in ice, with the stone frozen in the centre. He wondered how something so small could cause so much damage. It had looked harmless enough when they had recovered it from the foundations of the school at the start of term, but it seemed appearances could be deceiving.  
  
"Place her down near the stone, Mr Rowan-Webb.”  
  
“What? Are you crazy, she’ll freeze.”  
  
“She’ll be fine as long as we act quickly. Now, do as I say!” Alma ordered daring him to argue.  
  
Algernon shook his head, “you’ve changed. Ever since you read that book, it’s done something to you. I can see it in your eyes.”  
  
Alma clenched her hands into fists, feeling herself losing patience. “The longer we argue about this the less time we have, now place the _witch_ next to the stone!”  
  
“Witch? What happened to calling Miss Hardbroom by her given name? Are you that so far gone, Alma? Or if you even are Alma. You do what you like, but Miss Hardbroom and I are leaving.”  
  
“You’re not going anywhere, _wizard_.” Alma hissed sending a burst of black magic from her fingertips towards Algernon and Hecate.  
  
Algernon just managed to quickly move out of the way as the spell just missed them by inches, and instead impacted against the ice-covered wall in the corridor. Looking over at Alma he saw that her once blue eyes were now black and empty.  
  
“Alma, this isn’t you. Fight it.” Algernon pleaded just as he heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. “Think of Ada, she wouldn’t want you to do this.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, Ada already despises me for what I did all those years ago.”  
  
“No, she doesn’t. She was just upset that you kept such a secret from her all these years, but she will never forgive you if you go down this dark path. If you do, you’ll lose her. Is that what you want?”  
  
Alma closed her eyes trying to dispel the cruel dark voice from her mind as it continued to poison her with false promises.  
  
“Alma?” Algernon approached her cautiously not wishing for another magical outburst.  
  
When she turned towards him, he sighed in relief at seeing her eyes were now back to their normal colour.  
  
“I ’m sorry,” Alma said breathing heavily, but I can only control the voice for so long. It’s trying to fight back.”  
  
“We should… aagghhh!”  
  
“Algernon!” Alma cried running over to the spell science teacher in alarm when she saw him collapse.  
  
“I think we’re out of time.” Algernon, said as he let Alma help him lower Hecate onto the floor seeing her body slowly being covered in a blanket of ice.  
  
_“Mother?”_  
  
Alma turned towards the doorway to the tower at hearing Ada’s voice and the sound of running footsteps. Quickly making her way over to the door, she used her remaining magic to seal it closed.  
  
“What are you doing?” Algernon asked as Alma ran over to the stone and kneeled in front of it.  
  
“Saving, Hecate,” Alma replied simply ignoring her daughter pounding on the wooden door trying to gain entry.  
  
Opening the book to the correct page she began to read over the spell the book had chosen.  
  
_“Mother, open the door!”_  
  
Alma ignored her daughter’s pleas, and instead focused her attention on the stone in front of her. She had to put this right and save her daughter, Hecate and the school no matter the cost to her.  
  
“Alma please don’t do this,” Algernon said through chattering teeth feeling the icy coldness seep through his robes and into his bones.  
  
“I have to.” She replied looking over at Hecate seeing the ice had now reached her torso; she seemed to be no longer breathing and her lips were now an alarming shade of blue.  
  
Placing her hands on either side of the stone, she closed her eyes, drawing her remaining magic and focused it on the stone.  Alma felt her magic pulse, along with a sharp pain that seemed to pass all over her body as she said the first few lines of the spell.  
  
_'Searchin' in the shadows_  
_For the ones, I must save_  
_I cry out a prayer_  
_From beyond the grave_  
  
_For darkness to recede_  
_And the light to descend_  
_Restore what’s been lost_  
_No matter the cost._  
  
_This vow I promise,_  
_My magic I give,_  
_For all who reside here,_  
_To let them live.'_  
  
Nothing seemed to be happening when suddenly she felt her body lurch forward, as her magic was harshly pulled from her very soul and feeding the stone. Opening her eyes, Alma saw the ice begin to melt. With each second that past, the light seemed to grow brighter, causing Algernon to shield his eyes. A harsh intake of breath to his left caused him to turn to see the ice that had covered Hecate was now gone, as the potion’s mistress began to show signs of life.  
  
“It’s working.” He called out to Alma as he rushed over to Hecate seeing the colour return back to her cheeks. “Come on, Miss Hardbroom.”  
  
As if hearing his plea Algernon jumped back in fright as Hecate’s eyes shot open and sought his own looking for answers.  
  
“It was the stone.” Algernon started simply as he helped Hecate sit up. “Alma…”  
  
At hearing the name, Hecate’s eyes caught the Cackle matriarch who now seemed to be on the brink of unconsciousness. “I never thought I would say this, but help me get to her.”  
  
Algernon not questioning helped the potion’s mistress to her feet, only just managing to catch her as her legs collapsed from under her.  
  
“Easy.” He muttered keeping a tight hold around her slender waist as they began the walk over to the stone and Alma.  
  
“She used the _Grimorium Verum_.”  
  
Hecate’s face paled realising how serious the situation had now become.  
  
“She _what_?”  
  
“I tried to stop her, but she wouldn’t listen,” Algernon said feeling guilty that he didn’t do more to stop her. “Can you save her?”  
  
Hecate didn’t answer but instead kneeled down on the other side of the stone. Reaching out she placed her hands over Alma’s allowing her magic to flow and intertwine with the older witch. She felt the dark magic surrounding Alma and tried not to flinch at its poisonous touch. Hecate fought against it refusing to let it consume herself or Alma. She could already feel the coldness and pain she had felt earlier begin to dissipate, leaving her feeling stronger than she had felt in months.  
  
“Hecate,” Alma whispered her eyes cracking open slightly to see the potions mistress surrounded in a golden glow. “I’m so sorry for everything.”  
  
“I know.” Hecate reassured trying not to panic as black and unseeing eyes stared back at her, “but now I need you to let go.”  
  
“I can’t…”  
  
“Yes, you can.” Hecate encouraged seeing Alma hesitate before slowly withdrawing her hands, just as the door to the tower burst open and a frantic Ada rushed in only to stop when she took in the scene in front of her.  
  
“Hecate,” Ada whispered in awe and disbelief at what she was witnessing.  
  
The stone and Hecate were surrounded in a blinding glow that seemed to only grow brighter and more intense causing everyone to shield their eyes. With each second that passed, they could feel the magic return to the foundations of the school, banishing the darkness that had slowly poisoned them. It was then Ada realised why the castles’ magic had seemed so familiar and comforting to her during her time as Headmistress; it had been Hecate’s magic all along.

 


	8. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

* * *

When the glow faded, and Ada opened her eyes and tentatively approached Hecate who had yet to move from her kneeled position on the floor.  
  
“Hecate.”  
  
Hecate looked up at the headmistress with a reassuring smile.  
  
“Oh, Hecate,” Ada whispered rushing over to the potion’s mistress side when she saw her struggling to stand.  
  
“It's alright, Ada. I'm fine.”    
  
“Of course you are.” Ada tearfully smiled as she recalled Hecate saying those exact words to her the previous year.  
  
"We need to check on Maud.”  
  
“What happened to Maud Spellbody?” Hecate asked looking over at Mildred.  
  
“She used the last of her magic to save me and was entombed in ice. We have to know if she is alright, Miss Hardbroom.”  
  
“Very well, go, but be careful.”  
  
“We will, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred quickly told her, while dragging Enid from the tower leaving the three Hallow sisters behind whose eyes held a trace of fear at that they had no doubt just witnessed.  
  
“Mr Rowan-Webb, perhaps it would be beneficial If you take the Hallow sister’s and bring Miss Bat, Miss Drill and the rest of the girls back to the school, but tell them to gather in the Great Hall until further notice,” Hecate ordered not wishing to put the girls through any more trauma.  
  
“Good idea. Come along girls.” Algernon ordered as he lead them from the room leaving Hecate and Ada alone with the stone and Alma.  
  
A small groan from the other side of the room caused Hecate and Ada’s eyes to fill with worry seeing Alma weakly try to sit up causing the two of them to rush to help her.  
  
“Mother are you, alright?” Ada asked worriedly only to take a step back and cover her mouth in horror when she saw black hollow eyes staring back at her.  
  
“Did it work?”  
  
Hecate frowned at how pale and weak Alma sounded.  
  
“Yes, it worked,” Hecate replied kneeling down next to the ex-headmistress and started to cast a diagnostic spell over her body and what she found wasn’t good. Alma’s heart was failing. It seemed whatever magic she had used for the grimoire was slowly killing her in the process. There was nothing she could do. Hecate cast a glance over at Ada, wondering how she was going to break the news to her that her mother wouldn’t live to see tomorrow.  
  
“What’s happened to her?” Ada asked hoping Hecate would have the answers.  
  
Hecate looked at Ada in sadness, “she used the _‘Grimorium Verum_ ’. She managed to reignite the stone, save me and the school, but it seems it was not without a price.”  
  
“She wouldn’t…” Ada said vehemently shaking her head when her eyes landed on the open book next to the stone. Her own mother had used dark magic. She didn’t want to believe it, but the proof was right there in front of her.  
  
It was one of the reasons as to why she had hidden the book away in the first place to never see the light of day. The cost of using it was too great. Now, it seemed her mother would be paying the ultimate price.  
  
“Ada, we need to get her somewhere more comfortable,” Hecate ordered softly trying to hide the emotional turmoil she was feeling inside.  
  
“Of course, you’re right. We’ll take her to my rooms. Are you sure you’re strong enough to transfer?”  
  
“Yes, I can already feel my magic returning to normal. We just need to be careful, I don’t want to cause her any further injury.”  
  
“Further injury?” Ada’s eyes narrowed. “What did you find?”  
  
When Hecate refused to answer, Ada reached out grabbing her hand and squeezed it tightly in desperation. “Hecate. Please, I know casting those spells is not without consequence, but what has it done to my mother?”  
  
“Ada…”  
  
“Would you just tell me!”  
  
Hecate felt herself flinch never having once heard Ada speak to her in such an angry tone. She could understand that she was worried, she would be too if it were her own mother.  
  
“Her heart is weakening. Whatever spell your mother used to re-ignite the stone and save me is slowly killing her.”  
  
“No.” Ada shook her head vehemently feeling the sting of tears begin to gather in her eyes. “There’s got to be a way to reverse it!”  
  
“I know this is hard, and I promise we will try and find a way to help your mother, but we need to get her to your room. That’s our first priority. Only then can we find a way to help her.”    
  
“I’m sorry, Hecate. It’s just…”  
  
Hecate squeezed her hand in reassurance, “I know, but we’ll do everything in our power to save her.”  
  
“What if we can’t? What if there’s no hope?”  
  
“Where there’s life, there’s hope. Your mother isn’t gone yet, but she will be if we delay a moment longer. I’ll take your mother, while you take the Founding Stone. We can’t afford to have a repeat of today’s events. It will need to be re-buried in the school’s foundations.”  
  
“And the book?”  
  
Hecate looked at the book warily feeling the dark magic radiating from it. “Whatever you do not touch it directly. We need to find something to wrap it in.”  
  
Ada nodded and let go of Hecate’s hand. Looking around the room, she found an old blanket in the corner and rushed over to pick it up leaving a dust cloud in her wake. Throwing the cover over the book, she grabbed the corners and quickly closed it and wrapped it tightly in the cloth.  Tucking the book under her arm, she carefully picked up the newly re-ignited founding stone and held it securely in her hands. It was hard to believe that something so small, could cause so much destruction. Thanks to the stone, she nearly lost, Hecate, the school, and now she could lose her mother. She could feel the guilt eat away at her remembering the last words she spoke to Alma. Ada couldn’t let her mother die thinking she hated her. While she was upset that her mother couldn’t trust her with the knowledge of the stone being fed Hecate’s excess magic, she could never hate her. She had done it in order to help Hecate, she could see that now, though it would take her some time to rebuild any trust between them.  
  
“Are you ready, Ada?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Very well,” Hecate said using her magic to transfer the three of them to Ada’s rooms. When they materialised the potion’s mistress gently placed Alma on the bed noticing that the other woman’s eyes were now closed and her breathing was becoming more erratic.  
  
Ada placed the stone and the book on her desk and hastily put the grimoire back in its box; sealing it closed and placed it back in her wardrobe.  
  
“Ada, I need you to stay with your mother.”  
  
“Where are you going?” Ada demanded.  
  
“I need to gather some potions from my personal stores. I’m hoping we can at least slow the spell's effects until we find a way to reverse what has been done.” Hecate told her softly looking down at Alma who’s breathing grew more laboured.  
  
Ada nodded, “do what you need to do, we won’t be going anywhere.”  
  
“I won’t be long,” Hecate whispered pressing a tender kiss to Ada’s forehead then transferred leaving Ada alone with Alma.  
  
Ada stood rooted to the spot, unsure what to do. She hadn’t felt this scared since she found Hecate’s unmoving body in the potion’s lab earlier that day. Now, seeing someone else she loved in a similar position. It seemed fate was against her, and she had no idea what she had done to warrant such punishments.  
  
“Ada…”  
  
“I’m here, mother,”  Ada called rushing over to her mother’s side, trying not to flinch as she took Alma’s cooling hand in her own and held it tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”  
  
“Shh, we can discuss it later when you’re stronger,” Ada reassured her with a tearful smile.  
  
“I’m afraid it's time I don’t have. I can already feel myself fading.”  
  
“No, no, you’ll be fine, you can make it. Just… just hold on a little longer.” Ada pleaded. “Hecate has just gone to get some potions to help. Then you’ll be back on your feet in no time. I just need you to hold on.”  
  
Alma gave her daughter a weak smile and reached up to weakly brush away the tears from her cheeks. “Don’t cry for me, Ada. I’ve lived a good life, raised an amazing daughter and got to see you grow into the extraordinary witch and woman you’ve become. I only wish…”  
  
“Mother, don’t talk, just rest. Hecate will be back at any moment.”  
  
“I fear it’s already too late. Nothing can be done, Ada. You need to let me go.”  
  
Ada shook her head in denial. “No, no! You need to fight this. I need you, mother.”  
  
“Oh, Ada, you don’t need me. You haven’t needed me for quite some time.”  
  
The sound of Hecate materialising caused Ada’s eyes to light up in hope, “do you have them?”  
  
“Yes, but I can’t guarantee they will be of much help. You need to be prepared for the worst, Ada.” Hecate said as she sat the potions on the bed next to Alma and sorted through them while Ada watched as she mixed the various bottles with the utmost precision.  
  
“I know, but I have every faith in you, Hecate. If anyone can save her, it’s you.”  
  
Hecate didn’t say anything but rather focused on the task at hand. She couldn’t afford to make any mistakes. Even though she had made this particular potion a handful of times, Hecate couldn’t help but feel nervous. She couldn’t bear the thought of letting Ada down, even though Alma’s condition was out of her control.  
  
A few seconds passed when Hecate held up the dark green potion seeming satisfied with the results. “I need you to try and sit up Alma so I can administer the potion.”  
  
“Why? We both know Hecate that we are just prolonging the inevitable.”  
  
“Please, mother for me.” Ada pleaded.  
  
Alma looked at Ada sadly, “Alright, Ada. I’ll take the potion, but I’m afraid you’ll need to help me.”  
  
With Hecate and Ada’s help, Alma managed to sit up long enough for Miss Hardbroom to administer the potion causing Alma to cringe at the foul taste. Ada watched and waited with bated breath for any change in her mother’s condition.  
  
“How do we know if it’s worked?” Ada asked looking at Hecate.  
  
“We need to wait ten minutes, then I will carry out a diagnostics spell. If the potion has worked then her heart rate should return to normal. It won’t be a long-term cure Ada, if it’s worked we have two days, three at most to find a permanent solution. The potion will only work once; it won’t work a second time.”  
  
Ada had a gut feeling that it may be the case, but she couldn’t lose hope. Not yet. Not when there still could be a chance that they could save her. Looking back at her mother, she noticed her eyes were closed and she seemed to be no longer breathing.

 


	9. The Betrayal of Trust

* * *

“Mother? Mother open your eyes!” Ada demanded softly shaking her trying to get her to wake.  
  
“Ada, she’s fine, she’s just asleep. The potion has a mild sedative to help her body heal.” Hecate told her softly. “It’s a good sign. It means her body hasn’t rejected the potion.”  
  
Ada saw the fain rise and fall of her mother’s chest and breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, Hecate. I just thought the worst. The way she was speaking earlier… she asked me to let her go.” Ada said feeling the words die in her throat a more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
“Oh, Ada,” Hecate whispered pulling the smaller witch into her arms, feeling Ada cling to her tightly feeling her body shake as she sobbed into her chest. “It’s alright, I’ve got you. Let it out.” Hecate whispered, rubbing Ada’s back in a soothing manner, no other words passed between them.  
  
The sound of the clock ticking on the far wall and Ada’s muffled sobs filled the silent room. Hecate has no idea how long had passed when the door to Ada’s office was forcibly thrown open.  
  
“What on earth?” Hecate said seeing a breathless Miss Drill standing in the doorway holding a familiar photo frame in her hands.  
  
Ada pulled herself away from Hecate’s warm embrace and quickly dried her eyes with the back of her hands. Standing up, she turned to look at the sports teacher wondering what was so urgent that she barged into her private rooms.  
  
“It’s Miss Mould, she’s gone.”  
  
“Gone, what do you mean gone?” Ada asked perplexed as she shared a look with Hecate who merely raised an eyebrow in _‘I told you so’_ manner.  
  
“She never arrived in the Great Hall so I went to look for her when I saw her leaving your office. She was carrying the picture containing Agatha and Miss Gullet.”  
  
Hecate’s eye twitched, “ _I knew_ she had an ulterior motive.”  
  
“Yes, and it seems you were right about your suspicions HB. I found this in the corridor of the entrance hallway.” Miss Drill said turning the picture around. “Notice anything different?”  
  
Ada’s face paled as she sank down on the bed hoping that all of this was a bad dream that she would soon wake up from.  
  
“They’ve escaped. How is that even possible? The magic…” Hecate’s eyes widened in realisation.  
  
“What is it, Hecate?”  
  
“It appears, Ada that when the stone was extinguished, all magic was failing, even the magic that was holding your sister and Miss Gullet in that picture. When it ran out, it set them free.” Hecate concluded turning to Miss Drill. “Did Miss Mould disclose any information as to where she planned to go?”  
  
“No, they could be anywhere by now. Though Miss Mould mentioned that she was a part of Agatha’s coven.” Dimity replied looking over at Ada, seeing an unconscious Alma lying on the bed next to her. “What happened to her? Is she alright?”  
  
Ada didn’t say anything afraid her emotions would get the better of her yet again.  
  
“It’s not looking good, Miss Drill. She managed to reignite the stone but the effort involved is slowly killing her. I’ve given her a potion to try and slow down the process until we find a way to reverse the effects.” Hecate informed Dimity looking down at Alma. “I take it the girls and Miss Bat have returned?”  
  
“Not that I’m aware of. Though I was stuck in a block of ice.”  
  
“Are you alright?” Ada asked looking over the sports teacher with a critical eye for any sign of injury.  
  
“Cold, but nothing that some heat won’t fix. How are you doing, HB? You gave us all a scare.”  
  
“I’m faring much better, thank you, Miss Drill.”  
  
“She may feel better, but I’ll be making sure she rests, Dimity.” Ada cut in, “and it won’t do you good to argue with me Hecate, my decision is final.”  
  
“But what of, Agatha, Ada? Someone will have to inform the Great Wizard of what occurred here today.”  
  
Ada couldn’t help the spike of anger she felt when his Greatness was mentioned. It was thanks to him that he nearly cost Hecate her life. Did Hecate know that his greatness had ordered Alma to erase her memories about the stone without her knowledge or consent? If she had she doubted she would have suggested for them to consult him. The truth of the matter was, Ada, didn’t want his Greatness anywhere near Hecate or the school ever again.    
  
“No! We’ll deal with this ourselves, his _Greatness_ has already caused enough damage here today.”  
  
Dimity and Hecate shared a look unsure of what to make of Ada’s outburst. While Hecate wasn’t overly keen on the pompous and egotistical wizard who felt that just because he was a man could claim dominance over witches. After everything he put Ada through during the hearing with the Magic Council, claiming that she was unfit to run the school resulting in her losing her job. It was unforgivable, but his Greatness still needed to be informed.  
  
“Ada, I implore you to think about this rationally. Not to inform the Great Wizard could result in unforeseen consequences.”  
  
“HB is right. Plus, there is also the matter of punishment in regards to Ethel’s involvement in extinguishing the stone.” Dimity added hoping the Headmistress would relent in her decision.  
  
“Yes, I’m fully aware of Ethel Hallow’s involvement Miss Drill and I will deal with her accordingly. However, I will not have Egbert Hellibore set foot in my school ever again!”  
  
Hecate took a step forward in concern, “Ada…”  
  
“Please don’t argue with me, Hecate! My decision is final!” Ada turned to look at Dimity, “Inform the rest of the staff of what has occurred, Miss Drill. I want you all on guard, we don’t know where Agatha, Miss Mould and Miss Gullet may have gone. But keep it amongst yourselves. The last thing we need is mass panic. I don’t want the girls worrying until we have more evidence to go on.”  
  
Dimity hesitated and looked towards HB hoping she would at least make Ada see reason. “Do as she says, Miss Drill.”  
  
“Alright, but I still think this is a bad idea,” Dimity warned before taking her leave.  
  
When it was just the two of them alone, Hecate approached Ada and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. “Mind telling me what that was in aid of?”  
  
“I’m being firm, Hecate. Isn’t that what you always tell me?”  
  
Hecate inwardly winced her chosen choice of words that day. “There’s being firm then taking leave of your senses. This isn’t like you, Ada. There’s more to your decision than what you are telling me.”  
  
Ada looked away unable to meet Hecate’s eyes. Her heart was screaming for her to tell her the truth. She deserved to know that much at least.  
  
“I found out something today Hecate that made me realise what a naive fool I’ve been over the years.”  
  
"You are not a naïve fool…”  
  
“Please let me finish. If I don’t get this off my chest, I fear I never will.” Ada cut in.  
  
“Very well, carry on.” Hecate prompted hoping it would reveal the cause of Ada’s attitude.  
  
“What do you know of the founding stone?”  
  
Hecate frowned, “Only that stone that provides magic for a witching academy and acts like a battery, to keep the school charged up, so the magic doesn't run out.”  
  
“Do you know how it remains charged?” Ada asked looking back over at Hecate seeing the look of confusion in her eyes.  
  
“No, I’m afraid I don’t. I heard stories when I was a child but I thought nothing of them. Why do you ask?”  
  
“The founding stone of the school remains charged due to excess magic being channeled to the stone through the castle's foundations. There is a link, and when that link is broken or becomes blocked then there is nowhere for the excess magic to go.”  
  
“That’s all very well, Ada, but that still doesn’t explain your reasons for not contacting his Greatness over today’s events.”  
  
Ada scoffed, “Because it was his Greatness who created such a link. A link that could kill the very witch whose magic the stone was connected to if it became blocked or the stone was extinguished. You collapsed the same time the stone had been extinguished, Hecate.”  
  
Hecate shook her head, “no! You must have been mistaken, Ada I would remember if I had such a connection to the founding stone.”  
  
“You were there when his Greatness suggested it. My mother knew about your excess magic. She told me today that even though you had it under control it would eventually kill you. So, you agreed to link your magic with the heart of the stone.”  
  
Hecate stood up and started to pace the length of the room, trying to come to terms with what Ada was telling her. “If I agreed to this, then how is it I can’t remember any of this, Ada.  
  
Ada looked at Hecate sadly, “The Great Wizard ordered my mother to erase your memories of the stone. She did it while you were asleep, so you wouldn’t be able to fight back.”  
  
Hecate froze not wishing to believe Alma would do something so heartless. “You must be mistaken.” She turned searching Ada’s eyes for any sign of deceit finding none. She was telling the truth.  
  
She sank to her knees feeling sick to her stomach that someone had entered her rooms while she was at her most vulnerable. But it wasn’t just anyone, it was someone she trusted. How could Alma carry on day after day and pretend that nothing had happened? Alma had all but violated her mind and broken her trust. She had to know why there must have been a reason. Some reasonable explanation as to why Alma did what she did.  
  
“Oh, Hecate,” Ada whispered kneeling down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. “I never wanted you to find out this way.”  
  
Hecate relaxed in Ada’s embrace seeking the comfort she desperately needed. “Why did she do it, Ada? I trusted her. Now I know why she was apologizing when we were in the tower.”  
  
“I know. I wasn’t exactly thrilled when she told me earlier.” Ada muttered rubbing soothing circles on Hecate’s back. “She told me she did it to protect you and that with each day your excess magic grew more unstable it would kill you. My mother against my prior knowledge put a spell on the pocket watch necklace I gave you to help control your magic and allow you to leave the school for set periods of time.”  
  
“Why would I need protecting?” Hecate scoffed at the mere thought. “If I’m as powerful as the Great Wizard and your mother believe I am, I’m more than capable of protecting myself.”  
  
Ada bowed her head, “I know you are, Hecate. But if your magic wasn’t controlled mother said you wouldn’t have survived. I don’t condone her actions; believe me, I’ve never hated my mother so much.”  
  
“But?” Hecate prompted.  
  
“A part of me is glad she managed to get your magic under control. I just wish she went about it a different way. I could never hate her for trying to keep you alive. But what I can’t forgive is how she took away your memories. Even if she was ordered to, she could have said no, but she didn’t.” Ada said bitterly. “His Greatness ordered my mother to do something that was against her every instinct. He nearly cost you your life today thanks to his idea to link your magic to the stone.”  
  
Hecate sat and listened to everything Ada was saying, the pieces finally falling into place as to why she didn’t want his Greatness involved. If it wasn’t for the code, she would have cursed the wizard into the next century for what he had done. Even though she must have agreed to the suggestion of linking her magic to the stone, it didn’t give him the right to order someone to take away memories that were rightfully hers.  
  
“I hate him for it, Hecate. How could he even have suggested it? Do you now understand why I don’t want him in this school? I don’t want him anywhere near you, for fear what he will do now that you know everything.”  
  
“Ada, I know you’re worried, but you need to think about this rationally. I know you’re doing it to protect me, but he needs to be informed that Agatha is free. I really don’t want to have to face him either, but we don’t have a choice.” Hecate tried to remain professional even though she could feel her anger simmer below the surface wanting to break free.  
  
“Where was your choice, Hecate? How can you remain so calm? He took your memories and almost killed you. How can you sit there and actually ask me to consult him after all he’s done?”  
  
“I’m anything but calm, Ada. I’m not thrilled about nearly dying or having my memories erased even more so than you, but I’m thinking about the welfare of this school along with the girls’ safety. This isn’t about you or me, Ada this is about finding your sister before she carries out another one of her schemes that could put us all in danger. We can only do so much and it pains me to say it, but we need his help.” Hecate reasoned, “and he may know of a way to save your mother.”  
  
Ada’s eyes widened in alarm, “we can’t tell him. If he finds out about my mother using that book…”  
  
“Ada, look at me,” Hecate demanded softly waiting until Ada’s eyes met her own. “We won’t mention the book; we’ll say you and the girls found another way to ignite the stone.”  
  
“There was another way,” Ada whispered. “It turns out that Mildred Hubble is from a witching family.”  
  
“How is that possible? Her mother has no magical abilities.”  
  
“Yes, and there is a reason as to why that’s the case. It turns out that Mildred’s ancestor found a way to re-ignite an extinguished founding stone to save her coven, but in order to do so she had to sacrifice her magic and the magic of those yet to live. The stone took twelve generations of magic from the Hubble family, Mildred is the thirteenth.”  
  
Hecate was left speechless, not knowing how to respond to such news, it was then she realised the implications of what needed to be done in order to save the school. “You were going to give the stone your magic.”  
  
“Yes, if it meant saving you and the school I would give up my own life if I had to.” Ada declared. “Seeing you on that floor unconscious and hardly breathing terrified me. I didn’t know what to do. I’ve never felt so useless in my life. Then when mother told me what she had done, I thought we were going to be too late. But she saved you. My mother saved you and it felt like I could breathe for the first time since this whole ordeal had started. I foolishly hoped that once the stone was re-ignited then we could move on, but it seems fate has other ideas. Now, my mother is dying, Miss Mould has escaped, and my sister is free from her prison. I don’t know what to do, Hecate. I’ve never felt so lost.”  
  
“Remember what you told me in your office, Ada. “Even when you lose your way, know that I will always be here to guide you home.”  
  
“Yes, I remember.”  
   
“It goes both ways. I’ll help you any way I can. No matter what happens or what choices you make, I’ll always be by your side. Life may seem hopeless now, but you have to trust that we’ll overcome whatever fate decides to throw at us. You’re not alone, Ada. You’ll never be alone.” Hecate vowed holding Ada close.  
  
“Promise you won’t leave me, Hecate.”  
  
Hecate felt a lump at the back of her throat at Ada’s small childlike response. “I promise, Ada.”  
  
“I know it’s selfish,” Ada whispered.  
  
“You’re anything but selfish, Ada Cackle,” Hecate reassured. “You’re the least selfish person I know. It’s about time you put yourself first for a change.”  
  
“Do you honestly mean that?”  
  
“With all my heart. Now, I had best check on your mother.”  Hecate said standing up, then offered Ada her hand helping the Headmistress to her feet.  
  
“Do you think the potion has worked?”  
  
“We shall soon find out.”  
  
Ada stood off to the side, biting her nails while she watched Hecate check over her mother looking for any sign that the potion had worked. If it hadn’t then they were out of options. She would have to swallow her pride and contact the Great Wizard for help much to her reluctance to do so.  
  
“Well, did it work?” Ada asked hopefully.  
  
Hecate turned around and shook her head, “I’m sorry, Ada but there is still no change in her condition. The magic she used from the Grimoire is spreading through her body at an alarming rate. Her magic isn’t strong enough to fight back causing her body to reject the potion. There’s nothing more we can do, but make her comfortable.”  
  
“So that’s it?”  
  
Hecate didn’t know what to say or do to make this any easier. She felt helpless that she couldn’t save Ada from going through the pain of losing a mother. It was never easy, having lost her own mother when she was a child. As she grew older the loss became more bearable, but it was never truly gone.  
  
"I wish there was more I could do, Ada, but Alma’s current condition is far beyond my expertise. Unless I try and transfer some of my magic to help her body fight against the Grimoire’s magic…”  
  
“No.” Ada protested. “I’m not risking it. Who knows what that magic would do to you, it may put you in a similar state. I just got you back, I’m not losing you again.” Ada argued, “I’ll contact his Greatness since we have no other options, but I want you to remain here. Let me handle him, Hecate. I want you to stay here and watch over my mother. If there’s any change in her condition…”  
  
“I’ll come and find you,” Hecate promised.  
  
“Thank you. I’ll try and be as quick as I can.” Ada said casting once glance at her unresponsive mother she transferred from the room.  
  
Hecate moved around to the vacant chair on the side of the bed and sank down into it suddenly feeling exhausted.    
  
“She told you, didn’t she?”  
  
Hecate jumped and looked down at Alma seeing her blue tired eyes staring back up at her.  
  
“What makes you say that?”  
  
“I heard snippets of your conversation with Ada. I know no words will ever be able to make up for my actions that day and you have no reason to forgive me, but I truly am sorry Hecate.”  
  
“Trust is not something I give freely, Alma. You of all people knew that, yet you abused it. All those years you carried on as if nothing had changed. I haven’t said anything to Ada, but it makes me wonder what other secrets you have that you haven’t told us.” Hecate declared. “You lied about the birth scroll, it was only due to Mildred Hubble finding the scroll in the past that the truth was revealed. Do you have any idea of the repercussions that could have had on Ada? She could have lost everything for unknowingly breaking the code.”  
  
"I admit that wasn't my greatest moment, but Ada and Agatha were never supposed to find out.”  
  
“Just like I wasn’t meant to find out that you erased my memories?” Hecate stated trying not to lose her temper. “It makes sense now, how you used to avoid me and couldn’t look me in the eye for months. I even wondered if I had done something to disappoint you, but it was your own guilt and actions that you were ashamed of.”  
  
“It was why I decided to retire early. When I took the oath to be Headmistress I vowed to protect staff and students under my care and ensure that no harm came to them, but I broke my oath that day, Hecate. I could no longer run a school knowing I had caused harm to the person I considered as family. I had already failed Agatha as a mother, lied to Ada, and hurt you; breaking all trust you had in me. You have every right to hate me, and I have no right to ask you for anything, but I want you to promise me that whatever happens to me, you will look after Ada. I know you will never hurt her and will give her the love and happiness she deserves which is more than I could ever give.”  
  
“You know I will. And you didn’t fail, Agatha.”  
  
“You don’t have to lie to me, Hecate. I know I shouldn’t have made Agatha feel like she was second best to Ada. I should never have sent her away to Wormwoods. Perhaps if I hadn’t she wouldn’t have turned out the way she did.”  
  
Hecate frowned wondering how long Alma had buried her feelings about her actions. It wasn’t her place to judge. From the stories, she had heard from Ada about their childhood it seemed that Ada and Agatha were both troublemakers when together. So, it seemed Alma’s only option was to separate them and Agatha was the unlucky one to be sent to another school. She couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like should it have been Ada that was sent to Wormwood’s would Agatha have turned out the way she was today, or would Ada have been like Agatha. It was a disturbing thought to think of Ada someone who was a force for good turning out like her sister.  
  
“You don’t know that, Alma. Even if hadn’t sent Agatha away, and she remained at Cackles she may have still turned out the way she is today.”  
  
“Yes, but I know that was the catalyst for Ada and Agatha’s feud over the years. I sent Agatha away and ever since that day, she has always felt I’ve favoured Ada over her.”  
  
“And do you?’ Hecate challenged.  
  
“Of course not. I thought that if I sent Agatha away then she would re-evaluate her life choices and would be mature enough to be headmistress. But when she returned, she seemed to have gotten worse instead of better. I didn’t know my own daughter anymore. I knew if I passed ownership of Headmistress to her Hecate, the school would be in ruin. It was why I led them to believe that Ada was the oldest. I knew she would be a good influence on the girls and the rest of the staff.”  
  
“Yet you still had Agatha help Ada run the school?”  
  
Alma closed her eyes, “that was Ada’s decision. She always does try to see the good in everyone. I was against the idea, but I stood by her decision. Even when their partnership ended in disaster, I didn’t intervene. It wasn’t my place.”    
  
“You’re their mother, Alma.” Hecate chided. “Ada needed support, and Agatha while I don’t condone any of her actions, she still needed you.”  
  
Alma looked away from Hecate and stared up at the ceiling of Ada’s room noting that the colours seemed to resemble the outside sky. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that it would be closest she would ever get to see of the sky. She was about to reply when she felt a sharp pain pass through her body. The peace she had felt mere seconds ago was now gone and an icy coldness seemed to envelop her. The pain was starting to get worse, suddenly feeling herself struggling to breathe.  
  
Hecate sharply stood up and quickly checked over Alma trying to remain calm at seeing the older woman’s eyes wide in panic as she struggled to get air into her lungs. Another quick scan showed that Alma’s lungs were collapsing. If she didn’t act quickly, she would suffocate.  
  
“I’m sorry, Ada,” Hecate whispered as she placed her hands over Alma’s chest, and used her magic to try and stop the older witch’s lungs from collapsing.  
  
As soon as her magic touched the black mass in Alma’s body, she tried to dispel it only for it to resist. Gritting her teeth, she concentrated on pulling all her magic, feeling beads of sweat on her forehead from the effort. Hecate felt the mass begin to come free, seeing black tendrils slowly start to rise from Alma’s body. Her eyes widened as the tendrils grew larger until it was floating mere inches above Alma’s chest.  
  
_“Do you think you have defeated us, witch?”_ The cold cruel disembodied voice echoed around her. _“We will never leave her. She will still die and then we will be coming for you.”_  
  
“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Hecate hissed twisting her hands and started to encase the dark magic in a golden ball of light.  
  
When Hecate was sure it was contained, she looked around Ada’s room noticing a large potion bottle on the dresser and placed the ball that was beginning to turn black as it fought against her into the bottle and quickly sealed it closed before it could escape. Turning back to Alma, she saw that she no longer seemed to be breathing.  
  
“Alma.” Hecate called out in alarm checking for a pulse only to find none. “don’t do this.” She pleaded carrying out another diagnosis spell, relieved that the mass that had surrounded Alma’s lungs was gone, but it seemed it was the only thing that was keeping her breathing.  
  
Placing both hands on top of Alma’s chest she ignored her own exhaustion as she began the slow process of mending Alma’s damaged lungs. While she was no healer, Hecate at least hoped it would be enough until his Greatness arrived. 

 


	10. A Time To Hate

* * *

The minutes passed when Hecate felt her body jerk followed by a loud gasp as Alma tried to get the air she had been deprived off back into her lungs. Hecate slumped in relief, sinking herself back into the chair feeling her magic and energy completely drained. It was a small price to pay if gave Alma more time. She had managed to get a small piece of the Grimoire’s magic from Alma, but her body was still riddled with it. Hecate tried not to think about what the invisible entity had said, not giving it the satisfaction that it could be right and Alma could still die.  
  
When Alma’s eyes found, her own she gave a weak smile, “welcome back, Alma.”  
  
“Hecate.” Alma croaked. “what happened?” she looked towards the potion’s mistress trying to ignore the dull ache in her chest.  
  
“Your lungs collapsed,” Hecate said helping Alma sit up, then summoned a glass of water and held it to her lips prompting her to drink. “Small sips.” She warned when Alma tried to gulp down the full glass.  
  
“Thank you,” Alma told her gratefully. “For what you did.”  
  
“I only did what any witch would do,” Hecate replied suddenly feeling embarrassed at the praise.  
  
“Not many would risk their own life to save another, Hecate,” Alma stated softly noticing the potion bottle on the dresser that was swirling with a black mass. “Is that…”  
  
Hecate gave a grim nod and turned to look at the potion bottle. “I only managed to remove the segment that was attacking your, lungs. I’m afraid the rest is still inside of you. If I were to remove it all…”  
  
“It would kill you, Hecate.” Alma croaked. “It could have killed you. The effort involved has drained you, I can see it in your eyes.  
  
“A small price to pay,” Hecate replied calmly.  
  
“Promise me, the next time it happens, you won’t try to save me.”  
  
The potion’s mistress’s eyes widened, “I can’t…”  
  
“Hecate, I’m not telling you, I’m ordering you. Promise me.”  
  
After a few seconds, Hecate reluctantly agreed. “I promise.”  
  
Alma nodded satisfied letting her eyes close. “I’m proud of you, always remember that.”  
  
Hecate felt a tear escape the corner of her eye and hastily wiped it away.  
  
“Try and get some rest.” She encouraged waiting until Alma’s breathing evened out, then walked over to the dresser and picked up the potion bottle. As soon as she touched it seemed to react to her, as it began to bang against the glass causing small cracks to appear almost as if It was trying to escape. In all her years of witchcraft, she had never seen magic quite like it.

Placing a protective charm around the glass, she hoped it would be enough to keep it contained until they could find a way to banish it for good. For if it escaped and landed in the wrong hands then all hope would be lost.

~*~

The sun had begun to set as Agatha, Miss Gullet and Miss Mould made their way through the trees of Hollow Wood trying to get as far away from the school as possible. When they reached the heart of the forest, Agatha breathed in the fresh air, finally enjoying her freedom. She had been stuck in that insufferable picture for over a year, having to watch as Ada ran her school. Though she would have been lying if she denied she enjoyed seeing Ada nearly lose her job. Sometimes she wondered if her sister forgot that she could see and hear every word; every conversation she had in her office. It was a pity her sister didn’t listen to Hecate’s suspicions in regards to Miss Mould, she found it quite amusing as Ada dismissed her deputy each time Miss Hardbroom expressed her concerns. Still, she supposed she should be thankful that her sister was so naïve. She would believe anything without question.  
  
“What’s the plan, Agatha?” Miss Gullet asked stepping forward to stand by her partner.  
  
Agatha turned to Miss Gullet smiling, “The plan is to get out of this forest, then we are going to pay the Great Wizard a little visit. I believe we have some unfinished business in regards to our unlawful imprisonment.”  
  
“What are you planning to do?” Miss Mould asked suddenly feeling uneasy.  
  
“We are merely going to have a long overdue chat, Miss Mould,” Agatha stated simply. “Well, for the time being.”  
  
“And what of our Coven? We need to regroup if we plan to execute the next part of your plan.” Miss Gullet stated quietly while casting a sideways glance to Miss Mould.  
  
“I know, and we will, but first we need to deal with his Greatness if we have any hope of the second part of our plan to succeed. I should have ensured he was taken care of instead of transforming him into a balloon. That was a foolish error on my part. I should have known that Mildred Hubble would find a way to foil my plans.” Agatha seethed clenching her hands into fists as she thought back to that fateful day. “But what’s done is done. It’s time to move on.”  
  
Miss Gullet was about to reply when a loud snap of a twig caused the three witches to stand on guard as they heard hurried footsteps approach from their left.  
  
“Hide.” Miss Mould ordered causing Agatha to roll her eyes.  
  
“The thought did cross my mind.” Agatha sarcastically replied as they ran to hide behind three of the larger trees to their right.  
  
They had just made it behind the trees when Agatha saw Miss Drill appear in the spot where they had been standing mere minutes ago closely followed by Miss Bat, Mr. Rowan Webb and the rest of the girls.  
  
“I’m glad I found you. I take it Mr. Rowan-Webb updated you, Miss Bat.”  
  
“He did, briefly, however, did they manage it?” queried Miss Bat.  
  
Agatha’s eyes narrowed, they couldn’t have possibly found a way to ignite the founding stone and save the school.  
  
“I’ll let you fill Miss Bat in Miss Drill, while I take the girls back to the school.” Mr. Rowan-Webb stated. “Come along, girls.”  
  
When the two witches remained, Agatha sidestepped closer to hear what they were discussing in their hushed voices.  
  
“It was Alma. She saved the school and Miss Hardbroom. I have no idea how she managed it, but whatever she did, it’s now slowly killing her.”  
  
“I was afraid it would” murmured Gwen. “Algernon told me she used the _‘Grimorium Verum.’_  
  
Agatha’s eyes lit up in excitement at the mention of the very tomb that had been in their family for generations until it mysteriously disappeared without a trace. She needed that book, and it seemed it was still located in the school, but how to get it was the problem. She couldn’t risk being caught.  
  
“She wouldn’t? Where did she get such a book?”  
  
“It’s been in their family for generations, Ada kept it locked away. Only Miss Hardbroom and Algernon knew Ada had it in her possession.”  
  
Ada of all people had the book the entire time and she hadn’t even been aware her pitiful sister had a powerful book so close and had nearly been within her grasp the entire time. It seemed Ada was still full of surprises. The fact that Miss Hardbroom knew didn’t surprise her. It had been clear since the first day that Hecate arrived at the school that Ada trusted the Potion’s Mistress more than her. It had left a bitter taste in her mouth, as she watched the two of them dance around their feelings for one another on a daily basis.  
  
"How is Ada?"  
  
Dimity sighed, “Not good. HB tried to get her to contact the Great Wizard but Ada was set against the idea. I have never seen Ada so angry.”  
  
“Interesting.” Agatha thought. She wondered what had happened that Ada would rather solve her own problems than consult his Greatness. There was clearly more going on than met the eye.  
  
“She is probably worried about her mother, Dimity. Grief can make a person react irresponsibly.”  
  
“Yes, but it seemed there was more to her decision than what she was telling us. And with Agatha and Miss Gullet free from her confinement we need all the help we can get.”  
  
“Agatha is free?” Gwen asked with a hint of fear in her voice. “How? The enchantments…”  
  
“Miss Mould. Dimity said simply. “HB was right in her suspicions, she is a part of Agatha’s coven, it was she who took the picture. I tried to stop her, next thing I’m entombed in ice. HB believes that when the magic failed due to the stone being extinguished so did the enchantments imprisoning Agatha and Miss Gullet in that picture. Ada doesn’t want the girls to know that Agatha is on the loose. It has to remain between the five of us for the time being.”  
  
Agatha rolled her eyes. She should have known that Miss Hardbroom would have figured everything out. The Potion’s Mistress always did have to interfere. Yet, it no longer mattered. Her mother was dying, and she was free. If she could get her hands on that book, then she would never have to worry about anyone interfering with her plans ever again.  
  
“What do we do, Dimity? We can’t let Agatha remain free. The school and the girls could be at risk, not to mention Ada,” worried Miss Bat her mind going into overdrive at what Agatha could be planning.  
  
The sound of a twig snapping caused Miss Bat and Dimity to jump as they looked around the forest clearing for any sign of what had caused the noise. When they couldn’t see anything, Dimity turned to Miss Bat feeling uneasy.  
  
“Come on, we had best get back to the castle before nightfall,” advised Dimity feeling as though they were being watched.  
  
Agatha watched as the two teachers disappeared into the forest, then came out from her hiding spot looking over at Miss Mould furious that the art teacher almost exposed them.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mistress.”  
  
Agatha took a few deep breaths and forced a smile, “No harm done, Miss Mould. I would suggest being more careful in the future.”  
  
“Of course, no problem.”  
  
Miss Gullet walked over to Agatha scowl fixed on her face not having the patience for Miss Mould’s excuses.  
  
“We need to leave, Agatha if Ada decides to contact the Great Wizard we can’t stay here.”  
  
“If my sister contacts him, Miss Gullet.” Agatha reminded her. “I just never expected my mother to be the one to save the school by using illegal magic. Alas, it seems she won’t live long to see her work. Such a pity.”  
  
“What are you thinking, Agatha?”  
  
Agatha smirked, “That I need to retrieve that book. Just picture it Miss Gullet. With the ‘Grimorium Verum’ in my possession, our coven would be unstoppable.”  
  
“It’s too risky, Agatha. We have no way of getting into the school without being seen and we don’t know where Ada is keeping the book. It could be anywhere,” reasoned Miss Gullet.  
  
“Oh, if I know my sister, Ada will keep the book hidden but close for this very reason. There’s only two places it could be located; her office or her private rooms. I searched her office last term and there was no sign of the book, which means its located in her room.”  
  
“But the magical barriers…”  
  
“Are no more. They will have to be replaced but Ada and Hecate will busy with my mother and contacting his Greatness’ while those three other fools will be mollycoddling the students. While they are occupied, I’ll sneak in, search Ada’s rooms for the book while you and Miss Mould keep watch.” Agatha’s eyes gleamed in delight, “trust me, Miss Gullet by tomorrow evening the final act begins and Ada will lose everything.”  
  
“You’re wicked,” sniggered Miss Gullet.  
  
“I know, but someone must be cunning and wicked in this world. My perfect sister got everything I ever wanted, and now I'm going to make sure she and everyone else she’s close to get exactly what they deserve.” Agatha vowed with a dangerous glint in her eye.  
  
Miss Mould watched from the sidelines as Miss Gullet and Agatha discussed Ada’s demise with trepidation. She had wanted Agatha to be free, but now, now she wasn’t so sure. They were treacherous thoughts and if Agatha ever found out that she was questioning her own loyalty to the coven she didn’t want to think of the consequences.  
  
“Miss Mould if you have quite finished daydreaming, perhaps you would care to join us?”  
  
“Right away.” Miss Mould nervously smiled, approaching the two witches her fate already decided. With each step, she took she knew there would be no turning back. Agatha was free, but now, she was the one who was trapped and she had no one to blame but herself.

~*~

Ada paced in her office while casting a look over at the magic mirror on her desk debating whether to go through with contacting his Greatness. She didn’t know what to say, _“sorry to bother you, your greatness but a student tricked her sister in extinguishing the founding stone, causing the castle to freeze, allowing my sister to break free from the enchantments that were imprisoning her in the picture. How was your day?”_ Yes, she could see that conversation going well.  
  
The Great wizard and the Magic Council already thought she could no longer manage the school and today’s events would only confirm their suspicions. Then there was the situation with Hecate. Her sweet, darling Hecate who had been just as much as a victim in today’s events because of Egbert’s choices all those years ago. She had no idea how he could turn up at this school year after year and look Hecate in the eye without a hint of remorse for what he had done to her. If there was anyone who was incompetent in Ada’s eyes, it wasn’t her, it was Egbert Hellibore.  
  
While she was furious by the wizard’s actions, she still needed his help. They were out of their depth in regards to her mother’s current state of health and Agatha’s whereabouts. If Hecate could put aside her anger and admit they needed Hellibore’s help, then she guessed she could as well, as much as it pained her to do so. With her mind made up, she walked behind her desk and sat down on the wooden chair staring into the mirror, seeing her tired and red and tear stained eyes staring back at her. Taking a few calming breaths, she reached out and touched the glass with her magic seeing it begin to shimmer as she waited for his Greatness to appear.  
  
The minutes ticked past when there was still no answer forthcoming. Ada tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently. What was the point in having a magic mirror for emergencies when no one answered? She was just about to give up when the older wizard appeared with a look of annoyance.  
  
“I have an important meeting Miss Cackle, whatever it is will need to wait until later this evening.”  
  
Ada bristled at his tone, “Your greatness I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t important.”  
  
“I’m aware Miss Cackle, but this meeting with the Magic Council is of the utmost importance. I don’t have time to deal with minor issues because you are too lenient and incapable of keeping your students in line.”  
  
“Your Greatness if you would just listen…”  
  
“Miss Cackle you have already taken up a few moments of my precious time.”  
  
“But my mother…” Ada cut in sharply only to be ignored.  
  
“As I have said, we will discuss your matter later, Miss Cackle. Good day.” Hellibore replied sharply and abruptly ended the call.  
  
Ada sat staring at the mirror feeling lost. The one person who could help them had disregarded her and abandoned them for a Council meeting. Feeling a wave of frustration and anger she stood up and threw the mirror hearing it smash as it impacted against the stone wall sending shards of glass to fly in every direction. She knew it would be a waste of time. By the time he contacted her later, It could already be too late. Now, she could understand Agatha’s constant dislike for the wizard.  
  
A gentle knock at the door caused the red haze to lift from her eyes as she looked at the glass covering her floor. With a wave of her hand, the glass vanished and the office door opened revealing Mildred, Maud, and Enid.  
  
Ada looked down and pretended to be organising papers on her desk, not wishing her students see her in such an emotional state.  
  
“Miss Cackle, it’s just to let you know that Mr. Rowan-Webb and the rest of the students are in the Great Hall.”  
  
“Thank you, Mildred. I’ll be down in a moment.” Ada said trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
The three girls shared a worried look at Miss Cackles odd behaviour. “Are you sure you’re alright, Miss Cackle?” Maud asked watching as she shuffled the same papers over and over again.  
  
“Perfectly fine, Maud. How are you?” Ada looked up slightly making sure the young girl wasn’t injured.  
  
“Better, now that the ice is gone. Mildred told me what your mother did, that she reignited the stone.”  
  
Ada’s movements stilled, her posture becoming tense. “She did, she saved us all. Now she’s paying the price.’ She couldn’t help but add bitterly.  
  
“Miss Cackle?”  
  
Ada looked up quickly give them a forced smile. “It’s nothing to concern yourselves with, Mildred.” She then looked towards Maud, “I’m sorry, this never should have happened. Rest assured the consequences here today won’t go unpunished.”  
  
“Miss Cackle have you been crying?” questioned Enid ignoring the shocked looks her friends were sending her.  
  
“Only tears of relief,” Ada semi-lied. “Now, run along and join the rest of your year.”  
  
The three girls hesitated now wishing to leave Miss Cackle alone wondering if there was more that she wasn’t telling them.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay, Miss Cackle? We can go and get Miss Hardbroom if you prefer?”  
  
Ada shook her head, “thank you for the offer, Maud but I will be fine.”  
  
“We’ll let Mr. Rowan-Webb know you are on your way,” Mildred reassured.  
  
“Thank you, Mildred.” Ada smiled watching as the girl’s left her office, the door closing behind them leaving her alone once again.  
  
The smile fell from her face wondering how she was going to face her fellow colleagues and Hecate. They were depending on her and so far, she had been unable to do anything to help their situation. When did everything become so out of hand? Perhaps she was losing her touch and was too soft on the girls. It was the time she became more firm in her decisions she was far too lenient especially when it came to Ethel Hallow. She had caused them more problems than she could count. While she felt sorry for the second oldest Hallow being in her sister’s shadow, it didn’t condone her actions or behaviour in regards to Mildred and the other students. It was her leniency that made Ethel believe that she could do anything she wanted and all she would receive would be lines or a reprimand. No, it was time things changed at Cackles, starting now. She would no longer be taken for a fool.  
  
With newfound determination, she transferred herself back to check in on Hecate and her mother hoping that there would be at least a change in her condition. When she materialised she looked around the room to see her mother propped up against the pillows fast asleep while Hecate had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed, her head resting at an awkward angle. Ada quietly walked over to Hecate and gently moved her head into a more comfortable position. It was then she noticed that her skin was hot to the touch and her complexion pale.  
  
Ada tried not to panic, she was sure Hecate would be fine and she just needed rest. Her breathing appeared to be normal and she didn’t seem to be in distress, she just looked exhausted. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, she was about to leave when she saw the potion bottle sitting on her dresser, that looked to be filled with a black liquid. She couldn’t remember seeing it before she left. Taking a few steps closer, she realised that it wasn’t a black liquid at all, but rather something living.  
  
_“I can save them.”_ A cold voice called out to her, “ _you need only set me free and I’ll give you everything your heart desires.”_  
  
Her hand reached out ready to pick up the bottle when a hand grabbed her own.  
  
“Don’t touch it, Ada.” The voice snapped breaking her out of her trance.  
  
Ada looked up to see Hecate’s eyes tired eyes staring back at her.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Hecate looked at the bottle, “it a small part of the magic your mother used from the Grimoire. The same magic that’s currently killing her.”  
  
Ada’s eyes widened, “how did it get free?”  
  
“It didn’t, not exactly. Your mother’s lungs begun to collapse. Upon closer inspection, it appeared the dark magic had broken off into small segments, the black mass in the bottle is what attacked Alma’s lungs.”  
  
“That doesn’t explain how it came to be in the bottle, Hecate.”  
  
“I removed it from her body and placed it inside the bottle. That mass is not just magic, it’s a disembodied being. It spoke to me when I managed to remove it from Alma. It had even begun to try and break free, I had to put a magical barrier around the bottle to ensure it didn’t escape.” Hecate informed Ada gravely.  
  
“That explains your fever and pale complexation. You over exerted yourself, Hecate when I specifically ordered you to rest.” Ada admonished.  
  
“I couldn’t let your mother die, Ada. So, I did what any witch would do. I repaired her lungs. It should give her more time, as for the rest of the magic attacking her, I won’t be able to remove it all.”  
  
Ada reached out and placed a comforting hand on Hecate’s arm. “I don’t expect you to. You shouldn’t even have attempted to remove that piece of magic from her lungs. You’re exhausted and you’ve already been through enough today. You should have summoned me. I may have been able to help.”  
  
“I didn’t want to interrupt your meeting with the Great Wizard.”  
  
Ada scoffed, “there was no meeting, Hecate. I contacted him, and he couldn’t disappear quick enough. Apparently, he was going to be late for a council meeting and any matters I had to discuss could be dealt with later.”  
  
"So we are on our own until the Great Wizard finds a convenient time to contact you?”  
  
“I’m afraid so. That is if he even remembers to contact me.”  
  
“Surely he wouldn’t forget? If he knows Agatha has escaped…”  
  
“Ah, you see about that,” hesitated Ada. “I never actually got the chance to tell him. Every time I tried to speak he cut me off at every corner.”  
  
Hecate frowned, “So, he is unaware that Agatha is free?”  
  
“Yes, you could say that,” confessed Ada. “But try not to panic, we’ll think of something.”  
  
“I’m not, panicking, but rather feeling uneasy. We need to re-establish the protective spells around the school. They diminished when the stone was extinguished.”  
  
“I thought with your magic linked to the stone the magic would re-set itself automatically?”  
  
“I won’t be able to tell you since I have no recollection of such events.”  
  
Ada mentally scolded herself for asking such a ridiculous and thoughtless question.

“I didn’t mean…”  
  
“I know, Ada,” reassured Hecate. “I don’t blame you for wanting to know how it works, but the only person who knows that information is your mother and his Greatness. However, what I can tell you is that I can feel the academy's magic. I never realised how comforting it was until now.”  
  
“You can feel it?” asked a shocked Ada.  
  
“Yes, but the majority of the magic is cold and unfamiliar, but your magic is warm and soothing making it more bearable.”  
  
“You can feel my magic?”    
  
“Yes, and the magic of every witch who resides in the castle.”  
  
Ada’s eyes widened, “that could explain how you turn up at exactly the right time in any given situation. The castle must have been informing you, but since you couldn’t remember your magic being linked with the stone, you transferred at the time on what you felt as instinct. When In fact it was the castle that was communicating with you.”  
  
“That is highly plausible because I know that there is a hall filled with students who are eagerly awaiting your arrival.”  
  
“What do I tell them, Hecate?” inquired Ada looking at her deputy for guidance.  
  
“The truth, or as close to the truth as possible. The stone was re-ignited with the help of your mother who is currently recuperating in your rooms.”  
  
“And if they ask about Miss Mould?”  
  
Hecate’s eyes flashed in anger at the name that had caused her so much grief over the past six months. “Tell the girl’s Miss Mould fled the castle when the situation became unstable. I suggest you also go ahead with the Halloween party, as much as it pains me to say it. It will keep the girls mind off today’s events and will allow me to cast new protective charms around the school.”  
  
“Are you sure you feel well enough, Hecate? You still look rather pale,” worried Ada reaching up to feel her potion’s mistress forehead for any sign of fever remaining. She was still warm, but not as warm as she had been upon her arrival.  
  
“I’m fine, Ada,” assured Hecate waiting for Ada to remove her hand.  
  
Ada gave her a scrutinising glance, then removed her hand trusting Hecate to be telling her the truth.    
  
“If you aren’t…”  
  
“Then I would tell you,” said Hecate placing a kiss to Ada’s forehead. “Now, you had best go. Once I’ve placed the protective spells, I’ll stay with your mother until you return.”  
  
“Thank you. I shouldn’t be long,” promised Ada giving Hecate one last smile, then transferred to the Great Hall not knowing what to expect.  
  
Upon appearing, Ada looked around seeing the girl’s talking loudly amongst themselves about what had transpired. She could hear snippets of their conversations; some were absurd while others weren’t far from the truth. When she heard a group of third years discussing Hecate’s collapse, she tried to dispel the image from her mind, not wishing to relive those moments ever again.  
  
“Could I have your attention please, girls,” ordered Ada as everyone turned to look at her, their voices growing quieter until the hall was silent.  
  
“Thank you. Now I’m sure you all have questions as to what transpired here today regarding the Founding Stone. You will be pleased to know that the stone has been reignited, and all magic has been restored. Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom is currently recovering from her collapse with no lasting injuries. Obviously, there is still much to be discussed, and consequences to be faced,” said Ada looking over at the three Hallow sisters, her eyes resting on Ethel the longest. “There is also the matter of potions being brewed and given to teachers and students without their consent. As of now, any student caught brewing a potion without Miss Hardbroom’s approval will be disciplined accordingly. I’ve been made aware of two incidents over the past few days and of this moment it will no longer be tolerated,” warned Ada as her eyes scanned over the crowd daring any of them to question her. “As of tonight’s festivities and discussing it with Miss Hardbroom, we have decided that they will go ahead as planned. Tonight is our night. Halloween. Let us celebrate that we are witches. Let us celebrate that we are one and all one big magical family.”  
  
The hall erupted into applause, causing Ada to give the girls a half-hearted smile, before looking up towards Miss Bat giving a nod of her head.  As the first notes of the organ began to echo around the hall, Ada stepped down from the stage and maneuvered her way through the overexcited girls towards Miss Drill.  
  
“Well, it seems we have quite a selection of cakes this year,” Ada said seeing the sports teacher jump then turned to look at her with her eyes full of pity, which she promptly ignored. “Miss Tapioca has outdone herself.”  
  
“She has? You should try some.”  
  
“Perhaps later, Miss Drill. I don’t have an appetite for cakes at the moment.’  
  
“I’m sorry, Ada.” Miss Drill quickly apologised. “I didn’t mean…”  
  
“It’s quite alright, Dimity.”  
  
“How is Alma? Did you manage to contact the Great Wizard?” questioned Miss Drill filling up her plate with some cakes.  
  
“Yes, I managed to contact him, but it seems his Greatness has other pressing matters to deal with first. He will contact me later this evening,” whispered Ada so no one would overhear. “As for my mother, she’s getting worse. Her lungs started to collapse, but Hecate managed to save her by removing some of the magic that’s killing her.”  
  
“No one but his Greatness can remove magic, Ada. You would have to be a really powerful witch. I can see why your mother was worried about other witches finding out. I take it HB is still with your mother?”  
  
“Yes, but she is going to re-establish the protective charms around the school. When the stone was extinguished the charms were diminished along with it.”  
  
“What gave her that impression?” Dimity asked in confusion knowing she was missing something important.  
  
“Her connection to the castle. I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”  
  
Dimity looked at Ada in disbelief, “Seriously, you mean HB can communicate with Cackles? And vice versa?”  
  
Ada would have laughed at the stunned expression on Dimity’s face if their situation wasn’t serious. “In a matter of speaking. Though it does explain a few things, especially when she would appear whenever I felt I needed her help. She can sense everyone’s magical signature alerting her to where they can be found.”  
  
“She always told me it was a professional secret.”  
  
Ada raised an eyebrow, “well technically it was, Dimity. She wasn’t aware that it was the school’s doing.”  
  
“I suppose. What do we do about, Agatha?” whispered Dimity hoping that Ada had a plan B in regards to her sister.  
  
“That’s one question I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to," admitted Ada. “I’m hoping between the five of us we can come up with a solution. If not, I shudder to think what Agatha has planned.”  
  
"She has the powers of a thirteen-year-old girl, surely she isn’t stupid enough to attack the castle?”  
  
“Normally I would agree with you, Dimity, but with the aid of Miss Gullet, I’m afraid the outlook doesn’t look good. Let’s not forget that they managed to trap Hecate and me in a painting, as well as turning Miss Bat and Mr. Rowan Webb into frogs and the Great Wizard into a balloon,” reminded Ada “And that was all because she found out the truth about the birth scroll. We were responsible along with Mildred Hubble for imprisoning her and Miss Gullet in that photo. They will no doubt want their revenge on those who were accountable. We’re all in danger Miss Drill, the question is, how long do we have before Agatha decides to make her first move?”


	11. A Time To Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions and touches on some minor violence and includes minor character death.

* * *

Outside in the castle grounds, Agatha, Miss Gullet and Miss Mould walked to the clearing of Hollow Wood and looked up at the castle that was now bathed in an orange and red hue from the final rays of the sun.  
  
“Are you sure about this, Agatha?” asked Miss Gullet with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. “If you're caught, it could be the end of everything you’ve worked so hard for.”  
  
“I appreciate your concern, Miss Gullet but it is unwarranted.” Agatha turned to look at her companion. With a click of her fingers, her black cloak and brown suit was replaced with a familiar baggy pink jumper and black skirt. “This is our only chance. Just keep watch and take care of anyone who you deem a threat while I obtain that book.”  
  
Miss Gullet was about to reply when she saw Agatha transfer into the school before she could voice any more of her concerns.  
  
When Agatha appeared in the school, she frowned finding herself in the entrance hallway rather than Ada’s rooms as she had anticipated. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, this was going to make her job far more difficult. She was about to walk down the corridor that would take her to Ada’s rooms when she saw Miss Hardbroom materialise a few feet away from her. Agatha hid behind the concrete column watching the potion’s mistress walk towards the exit of the castle with her broom in hand no doubt ready to replace the protective spells around the school.  
  
When the coast was clear, Agatha continued her way down the empty corridor with a smug smile at seeing the empty corridors devoid of any teacher’s or students. It seemed Miss Gullet had been worrying over nothing. By the time Ada would realise the Grimoire is missing, she will be long gone and it will be her sisters time to live in fear of the unknown. As she walked up the stone steps to the second floor of the castle, she could see Ada’s room at the end of the corridor and quickly marched towards her destination, unaware of the six set of eyes that had followed her every move from a distance. 

~*~

Mildred, Maud, and Enid looked around the Great Hall seeing Miss Cackle speak with Dimity Drill the look of worry not going unnoticed by all three of them.  
  
“Do you think Miss Cackle’s mother is alright?” Maud whispered seeing her two friends shake their head.  
  
“No, we saw Mrs. Cackle after the stone was re-ignited, she didn’t look too good,” Enid replied softly. “We don’t know what happened, other than what Miss Cackle just told us. Plus, I don’t think Miss Cackle has truly forgiven her mother for what she did to Miss Hardbroom all those years ago.”  
  
Mildred nodded, “I still can’t believe HB’s magic is linked to the stone. I wonder how Miss Hardbroom took the news?”  
  
Maud frowned, “Not well, knowing Miss Hardbroom. She lost her memories due to Mrs. Cackle, I don’t think I would be able to forgive anyone for doing that to me. Do you think we should perhaps check on her?”    
  
“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Maud. Miss Cackle said she is recovering so it must have been bad.” Enid reminded her. “She is quite private.”  
  
“Perhaps, but it couldn’t hurt to try,” suggested Mildred walking over to the table and picked up a few cakes, then wrapped them in a napkin. “Besides, she shouldn’t miss out on Halloween.”  
  
Maud and Enid grinned and followed Mildred out of the Hall and towards Miss Hardbroom’s private rooms.  
  
“How do we even know she will be there?” Enid asked as the three of them strolled down the semi-lit corridor.  
  
“We don’t but she is either in her own room or in Miss Cackle’s,” Mildred stated with a smile only for it to disappear when she saw a flash of pink disappear around the corner.  
  
She suddenly came to a stop causing Maud and Enid to look at each other in confusion. “Why have stopped?”  
  
“I thought I just saw… It can’t be.” Mildred muttered quickly following after the figure.  
  
“Millie where are you going, HB’s rooms are the other way,” Enid said sharing a look with Maud, leaving them no option but to follow after her.  
  
“Millie what’s wrong?” Maud asked when they saw Mildred had stopped at the end of the corridor.  
  
“Look,” whispered Mildred keeping her attention on the familiar figure.  
  
Maud and Enid looked to where Mildred was pointing causing their eyes to widen in disbelief.  
  
“That’s impossible, Miss Cackle is still in the Great Hall.”  
  
Mildred frowned, “That’s not, Miss Cackle, Enid. She was wearing a grey cardigan when we left her, the Miss Cackle in front of us is wearing pink. It’s got to be Agatha.”  
  
“But she’s trapped in the photo, Millie. She couldn’t have escaped.” Maud pointed out trying to reassure herself that there was a reasonable explanation for what they were witnessing.  
  
"There's only one way to find out, come on."  
  
“Shouldn’t we inform Miss Drill and the others,” Maud suggested quietly following her friends up the stone steps.  
  
“We don’t have time, Mrs. Cackle and HB could be in danger.”  
  
“Millie, we can’t take on Agatha by ourselves. We need help.” Enid pointed out hoping her friend would see reason.  
  
Mildred reluctantly nodded, “your right, we need to get Miss Cackle.”  
  
The three girls ran back towards the Great Hall in earnest hoping they weren’t going to be too late. 

~*~

Up in the sky, Hecate had just finished replacing the protective spell around the castle and its grounds causing her to breathe a sigh of relief. She could now rest easy knowing that the school, Ada and the girls were at least safe for time being from Agatha. She would need to strengthen them on a daily basis to keep unwanted visitors out, but it was a small price to pay. If it kept everyone safe, then it was worth it.  
  
She looked down at the castle seeing it encased in a gentle glow of dark orange and red. She smiled softly at feeling the gentle breeze brush against her face, tousling her hair and pinking her cheeks. The air was cool and crisp, like a refreshing drink of cool water after hours in a desert. Closing her eyes, Hecate felt the breeze flutter around her, in a soft, peaceful and calming caress, bringing some comfort as she began to clear her thoughts. She could hear the faint rustle of the trees in the distance, along with an unfamiliar but gentle humming in the back of her mind. She focused on the soft harmony, hearing gentle whispers that started off quiet begin to grow louder. The once soft harmony grew darker, causing Hecate’s eyes to snap open.  
  
The mood suddenly shifted to a darker one, drawing out such powerful tastes of malicious intent leaving her feeling bitter and dry of all emotions. There was a tension in the air, like static. It seemed to freeze everything in the surrounding area, creating a stillness that left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. The breeze that had brought her some comfort could no longer be felt, it was as if the world around her was no longer living.  
  
Hecate sharply guided her broom down and made her descent towards the castle grounds hoping she wasn’t too late.  
  


~*~

Upon entering Ada’s room, Agatha walked over to the double bed where her mother lay taking in her ashen complexion and laboured breathing. At seeing their mother in such a condition many would panic, and become overly emotional, but she couldn’t find it in herself to feel an ounce of sympathy. Agatha considered it comeuppance for her lies and deceit over the years. She could never do anything right in her mother’s eyes, whereas Ada was considered the perfect daughter who could do no wrong. The memories left a bitter taste in her mouth, at all the times she was cast aside and viewed as the wicked one when it was her mother who had made her the way she was today. She would never forgive her mother for sending her away from her friends and the one place she considered home. Her time at Wormwood’s had been anything but enjoyable. For the three years that she was there, she was alone with no one to talk to. Her only saving grace had been the term holiday’s but even then, Alma ignored her and dotted on Ada seeming to forget that she had another daughter living with her. When she became of age it was clear that she couldn’t rely on anyone other than herself. She had decided to put herself first because it was clear that her mother certainly wouldn’t do it and she had resented her ever since.  
  
“Hecate?”    
  
Agatha tensed seeing her mother’s eyes begin to flutter open. “she’s gone to get some rest.” she replied mimicking Ada’s sympathetic voice.  
  
“Good her magical link with the stone is still weak… don’t let her overexert herself.”  
  
Agatha’s eyes widened at the new piece of information. Hecate’s magic was linked to the founding stone which meant she had a strong connection to the castle itself. It was such a pity Miss Hardbroom was so loyal to Ada if she wasn’t it would have made reclaiming the school hers so much easier.  
  
“I’ll take good care of, Hecate,” Agatha gritted her teeth and tried to suppress her jealousy at hearing the worry in her mother’s voice for the potion’s mistress.  
  
“Good, I don’t want her to blame herself. She did everything she could.”  
  
“Not enough it seems.” Agatha sneered. “She should have left you to _die!_ ”  
  
Alma’s eyes opened and looked up to see cruel cold eyes staring down at her with hatred.  “Agatha.”  
  
“Don’t sound so surprised, _mother”_ she mocked the title. “Did you honestly think those enchantments would hold me forever?”  
  
“The stone…”  
  
“Yes, the stone. When all magic was broken, it broke the enchantments. It’s just a pity Hecate survived, thanks to your valiant efforts. What truly amuses me is you rushed to save the school and Hecate’s life without a second thought. Yet, not once did you visit me when I was confined to Dark Wood cottage. Not once did you argue my case against the Great Wizard. You just stood aside and let him strip me of my magic!” hissed Agatha. “Yet, if it was Ada in my position you would have fought with everything you had to get his Greatness to reconsider his punishment!”  
  
“You were given chance after chance to redeem yourself. But your drive and thirst for power led you down a dangerous path. You had to be stopped.”  
  
“I’m your daughter!” raged Agatha. “And you have no right to lie there and judge me when you were the one that used a Grimoire that is against the code and goes against the oath you took all those years ago. You are no saint by any means, mother. So, do not patronize me about following the code when you have been breaking the code yourself for years!”  
  
“How do you know about the book?”  
  
Agatha sneered, “I overheard little Miss Star of the Sky inform Miss Bat. Now tell me where the book is.”  
  
Alma tried to sit up when Agatha reached out and tightly gripped her shoulders and roughly pushed her back down on the bed holding her in place causing Alma to moan in pain.  
  
“I know the book is here, mother, and you will tell me where it is.”  
  
Alma looked up at the crazed eyes of her daughter knowing she had lost her. “No.”  
  
_“The wardrobe.”_ The cold voice echoed causing Alma’s eyes to widen in fear.  
  
Agatha released her mother and looked around the room for the voice seeing no one. “Who are you?”  
  
_“I have many names, but you can call me Thelema.”_  
  
“And why would you be willing to help me?” challenged Agatha waiting for the owner of the mysterious voice to appear.  
  
_“I can feel your pain. You thrive on it. You want vengeance for those who have hurt you and done you wrong. I can help you achieve your heart’s desire and give you unlimited power that would make you unstoppable.”_  
  
“Agatha, don’t believe a word it says, It's trying to manipulate you.”  
  
“You lost all right to tell me what to do as soon as you chose Ada over me,” raged Agatha looking at her mother. “And you,” she addressed Thelema. “What is it you want in return?”  
  
_“The potion bottle. I need you to open it.”_  
  
Agatha looked around the room, seeing the small bottle on the wooden dresser. She reached out to pick it up, feeling the magic vibrate against the glass.  
  
_“That’s it... open it,”_ coaxed the voice with anticipation.  
  
Alma weakly turned seeing Agatha stare at the bottle transfixed on the magic inside. “Agatha, please. Don’t do this. It will kill you.”  
  
_“Ignore her. She has always hated you. I will never abandon you. I can see your potential. You were born to do great things, Agatha Cackle and I can ensure you achieve what life has in store for you. You were always weak in her eyes, but I’ve seen your determination and strength. It will give you everything you have ever wanted. You need only set me free.”_  
  
“Agatha,” pleaded Alma in desperation seeing Agatha’s hand hover over the cork of the bottle.  
  
_“We don’t have much time, do it!”_  
  
Agatha pulled free the wooden stopper, watching as black tendrils began to rise from the bottle and began to hover in the air. _“The book, quickly.”_  
  
Dropping the empty bottle, Agatha rushed to Ada’s wardrobe and pulled open the doors seeing the wooden box sitting on the shelf. “It’s locked!”  
  
_“I can help you, but you must accept me willingly. Do you accept?”_  
  
Agatha turned with a devious smile, “yes.”  
  
The dark mass began to descend towards Agatha at an alarming rate and pierced through her body causing Agatha to fall to her knees feeling a new rush of power flow through her. Looking at the box, she waved her hand, hearing the box become unlocked. Opening the lid, she saw the worn Grimoire resting inside. Her fingertips scanned over the faded lettering, feeling her magic pull towards it in a desperate need, but something seemed wrong. Some of the magic was missing.  
  
_“You know what you need to do to make us whole again.”_ The voice echoed in her mind as she stood up with the book in her possession.  
  
Alma was powerless as Agatha approached her with a murderous gleam in her eye. It was then she realised the entities true intentions.  
  
“Agatha, you don’t want to do this. If you go down this path there will be no going back.”  
  
“Is that fear I hear in your voice mother?” Agatha taunted. “Because you have every right to fear me. All my life, all I’ve ever tried to do is make you proud, yet you never noticed! I watched from afar as you would put Ada first, not even giving me a second thought! Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Then when Hecate Hardbroom came to this school, you treated her with the same admiration. Do you have any idea how it felt, knowing my own mother didn’t love me and preferred a new teacher she had only known for a few months over her own daughter!”  
  
Alma saw a stray tear escape from the corner of Agatha’s eye feeling her heartbreak in two finally realising how deep she had hurt her daughter with her actions. “I’m truly sorry, Agatha.”  
  
“It’s a little too late, mother. All of my life I was alone! I had no one! It doesn’t matter how many times you apologise it will never repair the damage and hurt you caused me over the years!”  
  
“Agatha, please. I may not have shown it but I love you. Despite everything you’ve done, I never stopped loving you. You’re my daughter, I admit I should have done more and should have been a better mother to you. For that, I apologise.”  
  
Agatha stopped in her tracks at hearing those three words directed towards her.  
  
“You can still walk away from this, only you can make the choice, Agatha,” encouraged Alma. “We can start again and be a proper family.”  
  
A few seconds passed when Alma saw the book fall from Agatha’s hands.  
  
“They’ll send me back.”  
  
“Come here,” Alma weakly sat up, then held out her hand waiting for Agatha to take it.  
  
Agatha looked at her mother’s hand and hesitantly reached out and grasped the cold and clammy hand in her own, letting her mother weakly pull her on to the bed.  
  
“I’ll speak to his greatness and see if we can get your punishment wavered.”  
  
“Do you promise?”  
  
“I promise, Agatha. You have my word.” 

~*~  
  


Once Hecate had landed, she dismounted her broom and quickly entered the castle to see Mildred, Maud, and Enid running down the corridor with a look of panic.  
  
“Girl’s, what has happened? And why aren’t you in the Great Hall?”  
  
The three girls stopped and turned to look over at Miss Hardbroom their panic turning into relief at seeing the potion’s mistress.  
  
“It’s Agatha, she’s in the castle.”  Mildred blurted out of breath seeing Miss Hardbroom’s face pale and her eyes widen in panic.  
  
“Are you completely sure, Mildred?” Hecate demanded softly.  
  
“Yes, we were coming to visit you, when we saw what we thought was Miss Cackle, but she was still at the Halloween celebrations and her clothes were different.”  
  
Hecate was touched that the girls cared about her well-being, it was then Hecate noticed the black napkin in Mildred’s hands no doubt wrapping some cakes from the feast. “And where is Agatha now?”  
  
“She was heading to Miss Cackle’s private rooms.”  
  
Hecate felt her heart begin to race, fearing that if Agatha found the book then there would be no stopping her. There was no other explanation as to why the eldest Cackle sister would risk getting caught, it also meant that Alma was in danger.  
  
“Inform Miss Cackle that Agatha is in the castle, then I want the three of you to stay in the Great until it is safe. Do you understand?”  
  
“You can’t face Agatha alone.” Enid protested. “You’re still recovering.”  
  
“I’m fully aware of my current health status, Enid Nightshade, but it is also my job to make sure you girls and this castle are safe. Now, go.”  
  
“But Miss Hardbroom…”  
  
“I said _go!_ ” Hecate hissed watching as the girls disappeared down the corridor then transferred herself to Ada’s room sending a silent plea to the castle in the hope it would protect Alma until she arrived.

~*~

In Ada’s room, Agatha gripped her mother’s hand tightly and bowed her head, to hide her tears. She had waited years to hear those words fall from her mother’s lips and now that she had, she didn’t know what to feel.  
  
“I’m sorry for everything mother. I hope you will be able to forgive me.”  
  
Alma squeezed Agatha’s hand in reassurance. “You’re my daughter, It may not have seemed it over the years, and you’re not the only one at fault. but I forgive you.”  
  
Agatha looked up with a tearful smile, “I’m glad, mother because it makes what I’m about to do so much easier.”  
  
Alma didn’t have time to react when she suddenly felt a sharp blow to her chest. Looking down she saw Agatha’s hand tightly wrapped around the marble handle of a dagger with its blade embedded just below her heart.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You should know by now mother that a soul that has conceived one wickedness can nurse no good thereafter,” whispered Agatha twisting the blade causing Alma to cry out in a guttural choke mixed with an agonized roar.  
  
Agatha smirked and pulled the blade roughly from her mother’s body letting her body collapse on the bed; seeing her pain and betrayed eyes staring up at her. She watched in mild satisfaction as her mother began to choke as her blood continued to flow freely from the gaping wound in her chest staining Ada’s bedding a deeper shade of pink. Turning away from her dying mother she reached down and picked up the Grimoire from the floor, and opened the cover feeling the magic that was in her mother being restored.  
  
_“You’ve done well. I can already feel myself growing stronger, and you will too. When your mother breathes her final breath, her magic will leave her and is yours to claim.”_  
  
She looked back at her mother, seeing her eyes lifeless eyes staring back at her as the final breaths left her body.  
  
_“It is done. Now you can claim what is rightfully yours.”_  
  
“How?” Agatha mentally asked seeing the book has opened itself to what appeared to be a magical transference spell. She watched in mild amazement as the runes appeared into plain English before her eyes.  
  
_"Merely place your hand on her chest and say the incantation.”_  
  
Following the entities advice, Agatha placed her hand on her mother’s cooling and bloody body and began to chant.  
  
_‘What is dead, and since past gone,_  
_All magic residing will be withdrawn_  
_Blood to blood, flesh, and bone,_  
_I take mother’s magic as my own._  
_Let me claim what is rightfully mine,_  
_Here and now, until the end of time.’_  
  
Agatha felt an electric current go through her and quickly pulled back her hand in shock, feeling her mother’s magic pulsing from her fingertips in a bright light. She watched it flicker, changing colors from amber, to brown, then black. Clenching her fist, she felt her nails digging into her palms feeling the magic flow through her. It was like a fire rushing through her veins, that filled her with confidence and power. The magic seemed to burn brighter than a thousand suns. She felt reborn.  Standing to her feet, she snapped her fingers watching as the pink and red roses burst into flames, killing them instantly.  
  
_“Now, you will truly be unstoppable.”_  
  
“Yes, and those who stand in my way will pay the price.” She whispered picking up one of the charred roses and tossed it carelessly on her mother’s body.  
  
_“Come, it’s time for us to take our leave.”_  
  
“Yes, I believe you’re quite right,” agreed Agatha when suddenly the door burst open causing her to turn with a wicked smile relishing in seeing the horrified look upon their visitor’s face.  
  
 “Ah, just in time. So, glad you could finally join us, Miss Hardbroom. 

 


	12. Of Pain and Silence

* * *

Hecate tore her eyes from Alma’s bloody and lifeless body on Ada’s bed and looked over at Agatha noticing the Grimoire in her hands and the empty potion bottle on the floor. 

“Do you have any idea what you've done?” whispered Hecate

“Yes, i've taken back what is rightfully mine.” Agatha seethed feeling the magic rush from her fingertips and straight towards Hecate.  
  
The potion mistress’s eyes widened in surprise as Agatha’s spell broke through her shield and blasted her off her feet sending her flying backward. She felt her body smack hard against the stonewall followed by a blinding pain at the back of her skull unable to stop her body from crumbling to the ground.  
  
“Well, it seems mother was right, it seems your link with the stone is still weak!”  
  
A soft moan escaped Hecate’s lips as she tried to push herself up off the ground. She had never known any magic to be powerful enough to break through her protective spells. Agatha’s magic had felt unnatural, and she had only ever felt such magic once before and that was when she removed the mass from Alma’s body. Hecate felt tears gather in her eyes at the thought of Alma and how Ada was going to take the news that her mother was now dead; killed by her own sister no less. With her body screaming in protest she managed to shakily stand on her feet and stared at Agatha who merely raised an eyebrow as if waiting for her to make the next move.  
  
“I’m anything but weak,” drawled Hecate conjuring a ball of purple light in her hand and aimed it towards Agatha who merely vanished it with a flick of her wrist.  
  
“That’s not possible,” Hecate whispered casting two more spells in quick succession only for Agatha to vanish them once again before they could reach her.  
  
“I warned you, Hecate. Side with my sister and you will lose. I’m giving you one last chance to join me. Think about everything we could achieve together. A world where there is no code or a Great Wizard to rule our lives. A world where we can be who we are without judgment or consequence. All you need to do is say, _yes_ , Hecate and together we will be unstoppable.”  
  
“Agatha listen to yourself. Whatever that entity has promised you, it will deceive and kill you in the end. You can’t trust a word it says. It drove you to kill your own mother.” Hecate pointed out. “The Agatha I know would never have carried out such a brutal act.”  
  
“The Agatha you know is long gone!” interjected Agatha. “And you still haven’t answered my question, will you join me?”  
  
Hecate stood tall, with a defiant look in her eyes refusing to be swayed by Agatha’s false promises. “No. I will not join you. My loyalty will always be to this school and more importantly to Ada.”  
  
“I thought you may say that. Brave, loyal and dependable Hecate, such a pity I will have to kill you.” Agatha said conjuring a black of magic in the palm of her hand. “I’ll be sure to tell Ada you’ll miss her.”

~*~

The three girls ran into the hall and looked around for Miss Cackle seeing her speaking to Miss Drill on the far corner of the room. Mildred navigated through the sea of students with Maud and Enid following closely behind.  
  
“Miss Cackle,” Mildred called seeing the Headmistress turn to look at them with a gentle smile.  
  
“Yes, girls?”  
  
“Miss Hardbroom sent us. It’s Agatha she’s in the school.”  
  
Ada’s smile vanished as she turned to look at Dimity who’s eyes were filled with panic. “Inform Miss Bat and Mr. Rowan-Webb to stay with the girls.”  
  
Dimity nodded and hurried off to do as Ada ordered.  
  
“Where is Agatha, Mildred?”  
  
“She was heading to your private rooms. At first, we thought it was you, Miss Cackle, but you couldn’t have been in two places at once. We were coming to tell you when we saw Miss Hardbroom in the entrance corridor. She told us to come and find you.”  
  
“And where is Miss Hardbroom now?” Ada asked already fearing the answer.  
  
“She’s gone after Agatha. We have to help her.” Mildred said her voice frantic with worry at what Agatha had planned.  
  
“And we will, Mildred. But you and your friends stay here. Do not leave this hall at all costs do you understand?”  
  
The three girls nodded seeing Miss Drill return and took her place beside Ada waiting for further instructions.  
  
“Miss Drill, you and I will go and help Miss Hardbroom. If I know my sister, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants.”  
  
“You don’t think she’s after the book, do you?” Dimity whispered.  
  
Ada frowned wondering how Agatha would have known about the Grimoire and where it was located. She had ensured it was hidden and locked away from her sister’s clutches.  
  
“It’s a possibility, Dimity, and it’s a chance I can’t afford to take,” Ada said quickly leaving the Great Hall with Dimity jogging to try and keep up with her.

~*~

As Hecate kept her eyes on Agatha, knowing there would be no way to defend herself. Her body still hadn’t recovered and her magic was still weak. It seemed she would be joining Alma sooner than she thought. When all hope seemed to be lost, she felt it. A strong pulse of energy that seemed to pass up through her body surrounding her in warmth. She thought she could hear the echo of a familiar voice whispering in her ear telling her to remain strong.  
  
_"No harm will come to you, Hecate."_  
  
“Alma?”  
  
_“Yes, now focus. The castles magic is still recovering, but we will help you as much as we are able.”_  
  
Hecate conjured another ball of light in her hand, noticing it was now a deeper shade of pink, mixed with specks of gold that seemed to grow brighter with each second that passed. The surge of magic was so strong that it nearly brought her to her knees. It felt as though she could see clearly for the first time. Every atom, every particle of magic that surrounded her, she finally saw it in its true form.  
  
_“Concentrate Hecate.”_  
  
The potion’s mistress heard the sound of hurried footsteps approaching, and knew Ada was on her way.  
  
“Any last words?” questioned Agatha with a raised eyebrow when the Potion’s Mistress didn’t reply. “No, then I guess it’s time we end this once and for all.” Agatha released the magic that had gathered in her hands, and aimed it straight towards Hecate at an alarming speed, just at the same time Hecate released her own magic.  
  
Black and pink met with a deafening bang knocking both witches off their feet as the castle shook causing stone and dust to fall around them. She was vaguely aware of someone frantically screaming her name as the darkness captured her in its deadly grasp.

~*~

Ada and Dimity raced through the corridors, a thousand different scenarios were rushing through Ada’s mind each worse than the next wondering how far her sister would go to get her hands on the grimoire. She planned to have it destroyed years ago, but something had held her back. Ada had thought nothing of it at the time, but now she couldn’t help but wonder If it was the dark magic contained in the grimoire’s yellowing pages that had stopped her. Earlier she had witnessed first-hand just how strong, manipulative and deadly the magic could be when it was released. It was more than likely It had persuaded her not to destroy it, she just thought nothing of it at the time.  
  
They had just reached the second-floor corridor when they heard the loud explosion further down the corridor causing the castle to shake from the vibrations.    
  
“What’s happening?” Dimity cried seeing dust begin to fall from the ceiling.  
  
“I don’t know, Dimity, but we have to hurry!” Ada ordered running towards the source when her eyes landed on the unmoving dusty black mass on the stone floor still as death.    
  
“Hecate!" Ada cried frozen in sheer panic. It couldn’t be happening, not again.  
   
Ada waited for any sign of movement, but as the seconds passed there was no change.     
  
_‘No, please not like this.’_ Ada silently pleaded.  
  
The corridor was silent only to be broken a second later by a gut-wrenching scream that echoed off the castle walls. To Dimity, It was a scream of utter pain and agony. The sound was nothing like Dimity had ever heard. It was filled with loss and heartache that cut through her soul. She could only watch as Ada screamed and begged for the woman she loved not to leave her, but it seemed they were already too late.

 


	13. Goodbye In Her Eyes

* * *

Ada was ready to rush to help the woman she loved when a hand on her arm pulled her back.  
  
“Let me go, Miss Drill!”  
  
“No, it’s too dangerous, Ada. Hecate wouldn’t want you to risk your life!”  
  
“And what of Hecate’s life?” challenged Ada fiercely. “We can’t stand back and do nothing, we have to help her!”  
  
“We may already be too late, Ada. And if we aren’t, we can’t interfere in a duel. The code…”  
  
“I couldn’t care less about the code! All I care about is protecting and saving the woman I love!” defended Ada trying to break free of Miss Drill’s hold on her arm.  
  
Miss Drill froze in shock at Ada's outburst not wishing to believe that she would be so reckless as to go against the Witches Code. She knew love made people act irrationally and she wanted nothing more to help her colleague, but they couldn’t risk it.  
  
“Ada you know you can’t. If you go against the code, you could lose everything you and Hecate have worked so hard for. The school and the girls need you, Ada. We need you.” Dimity declared speaking for the rest of her colleagues.  
  
“Yes, but Hecate needs me more.” Ada tugged her arm free. “I’m sorry Dimity.”  
  
“Ada, please, don’t do this!”  
  
Ada ignored Dimity’s pleas and ran towards Hecate not caring about the consequences.

~*~

Hecate awoke to the sound of muffled voices through the thick fog that clouded her mind. No sooner had she opened her eyes, a series of harsh coughs shook her body as the old and musty dust that was on the floor began to irritate her lungs. When her coughs subsided, she lifted her body up off the ground; shaking her head trying to dispel the cobwebs from behind her eyes.    
  
_“Hecate get up. Now, is your chance.”_  
  
Through the haze in her eyes, she saw the misty corporal shape of the ex-headmistress kneeling next to her.  She thought she had imagined the voice earlier, but now she saw her with her own eyes, she couldn’t believe it.  
  
“You’re dead,” Hecate whispered in shock and awe at what she was witnessing. “How can you be here?”  
  
_“My spirit is now a part of the castle just like my ancestors before me.”_  
  
“Ada…”  
  
_“Will join us when it is her time, but she’ll need you now more than ever, Hecate. I’ll explain later, but…”_  
  
“Hecate!”  
  
Alma and Hecate turned to the frightened voice to see Ada running towards her in panic, while Miss Drill stood at the end of the hallway with a look of horror and disbelief.  
  
“Don’t let Ada come any closer, Alma,” pleaded Hecate.  
  
_“She won’t be able to get through the barrier. Your link to the castle goes both ways. You want to keep Ada, your colleagues and the girls safe, the castle listened and acted accordingly. Do you understand now, why no one could know about you, Hecate? They would use you. Agatha would have used you to claim her birthright.”_  
  
Hecate nodded, turning to see Ada fighting against an invisible barrier trying frantically to get to her. She saw tears streaming down Ada’s face, causing her heart to break as she bowed her head unable to look at her a moment longer knowing her resolve would break. As she sat on the floor, she thought over Alma’s words a part of her already knowing that Alma was only looking out for her, trying to keep her safe. While she didn’t condone her actions, she had done what any mother would have done. She had wanted to ensure that she lived a normal life, well as normal as a life she could lead.  
  
“I forgive you,” whispered Hecate seeing Alma’s eyes soften just as she felt the gentle touch of a cold hand brushing against her own in comfort.  
  
_“Thank you, Hecate. Now, you know what you have to do.”_ Alma encouraged watching as Hecate rose to her feet.  
  
“I do. Promise, you’ll stay with me,”  
  
_“I’ll be right by your side,”_ promised Alma. _“Only you can stop, Agatha now.”_  
  
Hecate looked over at Ada who stared back at her pleading her to let her through. “I’m sorry, Ada.”  
  
The potion’s mistress closed her eyes, blocking out Ada’s frantic cries as she focused on lowering her defenses as she willingly accepted the castle’s magic to fully link with her own. She felt centuries of magic flow through her, but there was one person’s magic who seemed to stand out the strongest. It encased her in a familiar warmth, banishing away the fear she was currently feeling and seemed to empower her with new found strength.  
  
“Hecate, please whatever your planning… don’t do this.”  
  
The potion’s mistress opened her eyes and turned to Ada in sadness. “I have to. Agatha has to be stopped.”  
  
Ada’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Don’t you dare do this alone! Let me help you!”  
  
 “I can’t allow you to do that, Ada. She’s in possession of the Grimoire. She’s powerful, more powerful than you can imagine.”  
  
“All the more reason for me to help you. She’s my sister, Hecate. My responsibility.”  
  
“She’s no longer your sister. I’m sorry, Ada, but I have to do this. If I don’t make it…”  
  
“Don’t! Ada choked while shaking her head in denial.  “Don’t you dare say it.”  
  
“Goodbye, Ada. I love you, always remember that.” declared Hecate trying to stop her tears from falling as she walked into the unknown and ignoring Ada’s cries for her to come back.  
  
Hecate felt her heartbreak in two with each step she took. It was one of the hardest decisions she had to make, but she hoped Ada could find it in her heart to forgive her if she survived.  
  
Upon entering the room, Hecate saw that the majority of Ada’s trinkets and belongings were destroyed from the blast, while Alma’s cooling body lay unmoving on the bed covered in thick layer of dust and blood. She tore her eyes away from Alma and looked around the room for any sign of Agatha.  
  
_“Stay on guard, Hecate,”_ warned Alma.  
  
The potion’s mistress went to the last place she saw Agatha, seeing the Grimoire lying on the stone floor. Her eyes narrowed as she started to kneel down to pick it up when she heard Alma’s voice shout out in warning.  
  
_“Move!”_  
  
Hecate not questioning why threw herself to the side seeing the spell narrowly miss her by inches. Turning around she, saw Agatha staring down at her, eyes filled with anger and the side of her face covered in dry blood.  
  
“I believe that belongs to me,” hissed Agatha snapping her fingers causing the Grimoire to disappear from beside Hecate only for it to reappear in her possession. “You really should have listened to, Ada. Perhaps, it’s time I got reacquainted with my sister.”  
  
“I will not let you harm her.”  
  
Agatha smirked, “commendable but also foolish. Do you honestly believe you can stop me, Hecate? You couldn’t before and you certainly won’t be able to now.”  
  
“Arrogance and ignorance will be your downfall. That I can promise you,” stated Hecate bowing her head as she began to chant under her breath.  
  
Agatha’s smirk disappeared, seeing a misty silver fog surround the potion’s mistress in a protective bubble. “What are you doing?”  
  
When Hecate didn’t answer, Agatha took a few steps forward, “Answer me!”  
  
Hecate sharply looked up causing Agatha to take a step back at seeing solid white eyes staring back at her. “What are you?”  
  
“The one you tried to claim through greed and jealousy.” The mystical voice replied using Hecate.  
  
“It can’t be. The link…”  
  
“Has been restored and as for you, Agatha Cackle; it’s time you faced punishment for your crimes.”  
  
“Never!” hissed Agatha shooting a spell towards Hecate only for it to dissolve into thin air.  
  
“You, _foolish_ girl. You are out of your depth, meddling with magic beyond your control. You killed your own mother for your thirst for power, that alone we cannot condone.”  
  
Agatha tried to hide her panic when she saw silver tendrils rise from the floor and wrap themselves around her ankles tightly holding her in place. She was never one to show fear, but at this moment, she was terrified. When she heard the first lines of the spell, she inwardly begged Thelma to help her. She couldn’t go back into that photo, not again. Not when she finally had her freedom.  
  
_“Curse of evil, born of fear,_  
_no longer will you settle here.”_  
  
“I won’t let you defeat me!” screamed Agatha lashing out with everything she had feeling the bindings holding her in place start to loosen.  
  
_“I call upon our ancient power_  
_in this time, and bleakest hour.”_  
  
Agatha looked down, seeing her bindings were almost gone allowing her to pull her ankle free just as Hecate was nearing the end of the spell.  
  
_“Expel this evil, expel the night._  
_Bring us peace, bring the…_  
  
Hecate’s concentration faltered seeing Agatha was once again free. She saw the bindings that had once bound Agatha beginning to fade before disappearing completely. Whatever magic, the castle had given her was beginning to falter and leave her. Her eyes widened realising Agatha’s intentions.  
  
“Until we meet again, Miss Hardbroom!” hissed Agatha.

With the Grimoire secured in her possession, she cast one last vengeful look towards Hecate then disappeared in a rush of black smoke.    
  
Hecate felt herself collapse to the floor, suddenly feeling drained and empty. She had failed. Agatha managed to escape with the book and it was all her fault.  
  
_“Hecate, let go. I’ve got you.”_ Alma soothed seeing Hecate’s eyes beginning to return to their normal warm brown. _“I’ve got you.”_  
  
“Alma?” whispered a breathless Hecate. “What happened? The link I thought It was fully restored?”  
  
_“It was, but the Grimoire’s magic is more powerful than we realised.”_  
  
“So, how are we supposed to stop, Agatha?” inquired, Hecate. “If centuries of magic couldn’t stop her, how are we meant to?”  
  
_“We’ll think of something.”_ Alma promised, _“but it will need to wait until later.”_  
  
Hecate’s eyes narrowed about to ask _‘why’_ when she saw Alma stare past her shoulder towards the doorway. Turning around, she froze seeing Ada hand over her mouth as she stared at the horrifying sight of her mother’s dead body.  
  
“Ada,” Hecate called out softly, standing to her feet and started to walk over to her distressed partner when she suddenly looked over at her in an accusatory glare.    
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Ada. The castle warned me of an intruder on the grounds. By the time I reached your mother, it was already too late. Agatha…”  
  
“You were supposed to stay with her, Hecate. I trusted you!”  
  
Hecate took a step back as if slapped. “I was re-establishing the protective charms around the school. I came as quickly as I could.”  
  
“But not quick enough!” Ada snapped walking over to the bed feeling sick to the stomach at seeing the blood and dust covering Alma’s corpse. “How did it happen?”  
  
“Agatha managed to gain possession of the Grimoire and obtained the magic that I trapped in the potion bottle. It seems Agatha gained her trust before she killed her. She also claimed your mother’s magic. I arrived just as she completed the spell. That was when she attacked me.”  
  
Ada’s eyes softened slightly, “Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, but I couldn’t stop her. She escaped with the Grimoire.”  
  
Ada sank into the chair as Hecate’s words began to sink in. She knew it was irrational to blame the Potion’s Mistress for what had happened this evening, but that didn’t change the fact that Agatha still managed to escape, more powerful than ever. Now, as she stared at her mother’s dead body, she felt completely numb. Her mother was gone. Murdered in cold blood by her own sister. She should never have gone along with Hecate’s idea to go ahead with the Halloween party. She should have been here. Perhaps if she had, then her mother would still be alive.  
  
Hecate cautiously approached Ada who was staring at her mother with a blank expression on her face. “Ada, I know this is difficult.”  
  
“How could you possibly know how difficult this is?” Ada looked up at Hecate. “Your mother wasn’t murdered by your own sister!”  
  
“No, but I know what it’s like to lose a mother.” Hecate reminded her softly. “The grief slowly eats you from the inside out. You become in denial, which gradually leads you to be filled with anger and hate, looking for someone to blame. The loss never truly fades. You just learn to adapt and find a way to move forward.”  
  
“And who should I blame? Agatha for killing her? The Great Wizard for ignoring my pleas for help? Or you, for leaving her defenseless and on her own?”  
  
“I had to ensure the girl’s safety, Ada.”  
  
“By talking me into going ahead with the Halloween Party in the Great Hall?” scoffed, Ada. "I should never have listened to you. If I hadn’t then I could have been here with my mother, and she may still be alive.”  
  
“Or Agatha would have killed you too.”  
  
“At least she would have had a chance, Hecate! You told me out in the corridor that you were the only one that could defeat, Agatha. Yet, she still managed to escape! What are the point in your excess magic and the link with the school if you are too weak to wield it!”  
  
Hecate froze feeling a thousand knives stab into her heart at Ada’s words. She knew it was the grief and shock talking, but they still hurt more than she thought possible.  
  
“Ada.”  
  
“Leave me alone, Hecate!”  
  
“No. I’m not leaving you,” Hecate said refusing to leave.  
  
“I said leave, Miss Hardbroom!” Ada snapped lashing out with her magic, causing Hecate to be knocked off her feet, smashing against the stone floor; feeling something sharp pierce into her side.  
  
Ada stared in shock at what she had done before rushing over to help Hecate from the floor, only for the Potion’s Mistress to tense and flinch at her touch.  
  
“Hecate, I’m sorry.”  
  
Hecate stood to her feet, keeping a considerable distance from the Headmistress.    
  
“You seem to forget, Ada, that I almost died today.”  
  
“I haven’t forgotten,” Ada whispered feeling tears in her eyes, silently begging for Hecate to look at her.  
  
“Yet, you still say I’m weak? I used the majority of my magic to repair your mother’s lungs and removed the piece of magic that was causing them to collapse! I also had to place new protection spells around the school. Not only that but I was also blasted by your sister’s magic that managed to pierce through my protective spells. I was willing to give my life to protect this school and the girls but more importantly you. If that makes me weak, then so be it.”  
  
“I didn’t mean any of it Hecate. Please believe me.”  
  
Hecate turned away in sadness, “You may not have meant it, Ada, but your words have still hurt me. You wanted someone to blame, well it seems you have already found that someone. I’ll be sure to contact his Greatness, and update him on what’s occurred and for proper arrangements to be made.”  
  
“Hecate please, I need you,” pleaded Ada in desperation.  
  
“You didn’t need me mere moments ago,” reminded Hecate. “I’m sorry Ada, but I have to go.”  
  
Ada watched powerlessly as Hecate disappeared leaving her alone with her guilt, and her dead mother. She placed a hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs wondering how she had lost so much in such a short amount of time.  
  
“Ada,” a breathless Miss Drill called rushing over to her. “What’s happened? Where’s HB?”  
  
“She’s gone and I can’t say I blame her.” Ada choked through her tears. “Oh, Dimity, what have I done?”  
  
“I’m sure whatever it is, you’ll be able to fix it,” Dimity said wrapping an arm around the Headmistress’ shoulders in a one-armed hug.  
  
“I don’t think anything will be able to fix this,” Ada said in dismay. “My mother is dead; Dimity and Hecate hates me.”  
  
“What?” Miss Drill looked towards the bed trying to keep her nausea at bay at what she was witnessing.  
  
“Agatha, she’s in possession of the Grimoire. I more or less blamed Hecate for my mother’s death. I hurt her Dimity and I’ll never forgive myself.”    
  
Miss Drill held Ada close, “Sh, it’s alright, Ada. HB knows you didn’t mean it. You just lost your mother. You’re in shock. It’s understandable to lash out to the ones you love.”  
  
“I attacked her. My magic lashed out and Hecate faced the brunt of it.”  
  
“And where is HB now?” enquired Dimity trying to remain calm.  
  
Ada shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. She said about contacting the Great Wizard for proper arrangements to be made, but a part of me isn’t ready to let my mother go.”  
  
Dimity didn’t know what to say. What could she say? Ada was in a fragile state of mind, and the only person who could remotely understand her pain was HB.  
  
"I know you want to stay with your mother, Ada, but it won’t do you any good,” reasoned Dimity, hoping Ada would agree.  
  
“I can’t leave her like this, she deserves… her body deserves respect.”  
  
“Alright.” Dimity conceded, “but let me help you.”  
  
Ada nodded and pulled out of Dimity’s embrace and walked back over to her mother, seeing the charred rose on her body. Picking it up in disgust, she let it drop to the floor. She doubted she would ever be able to look at roses the same way ever again after tonight. A flower that once represented love and elegance was now tainted with Agatha’s wickedness.  
  
Hecate was right, Agatha was no longer her sister. She was the enemy. A dangerous enemy and threat that had to be stopped at all cost. If Agatha could kill their own mother without any remorse, then she could be capable of anything. Her mother didn’t deserve this. No one did. Brushing a stray strand of hair from her mother’s face, she began to whisper a small blessing hoping it would ease her passing.  
  
_“Be free, be strong, be proud of who you have been,_  
_know that you will be mourned and missed,_  
_No one can replace you, that you have loved and beloved._  
_Move beyond form, flowing like water,_  
_feeding on sunlight and moonlight,_  
_Radiant as the stars in the night sky._  
  
_Pass the gates, enter the dark without fear,_  
_Returning to the womb of life to steep in the cauldron of rebirth._  
_Rest, heal, grow young again._  
_Be blessed, mother.”_  
  
Dimity watched from a distance, feeling her own tears gather in her eyes, as she listened to the blessing Ada had chosen. She had never experienced the pain of losing a mother and she could imagine the pain Ada must be feeling.  
  
“Dimity.”  
  
The sports teacher blinked a few times to dispel the tears from her eyes noticing that Ada was holding out a piece of parchment.  
  
“I need you to go to the potion’s classroom and make this ointment. It’s imperative that it is made correctly.”  
  
Dimity reached out and took the parchment looking down seeing a long list of ingredients. It seemed easy enough to make, she only hoped HB’s potion cupboard was stocked with what she needed on her list.  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
“I need to wash and cleanse her body and I would rather do it without an audience present. I hope you understand.”  
  
Dimity nodded, “of course, leave it with me.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Ada waited until Dimity had left, then turned to look back at her mother. With a flick of her wrist, the stained duvet was replaced with fresh linen and the bloodstained covering her mother vanished exposing the true extent of Alma’s wounds.    
  
‘I’m so sorry, mother.’ Ada thought sadly summoning a bowl of water and a vial of rosemary oil. Placing the bowl of water on the dresser, she shakily pulled out the wooden cork and poured a generous amount of rosemary into the water. Withdrawing her white handkerchief from her cardigan pocket, she dipped the corner into the water and began to bless her mother’s body by tenderly wiping away the dust and impurities. Starting from the hair, she washed the eyes, ears, and mouth. As she made her way past her mother’s shoulders, her eyes landed on the stab wound below her mother’s heart. The blood had long since dried creating an encrusted brown clot over the wound. With the utmost care, she tried to clean the wound as best she could, her vision blurred with tears when the full extent of the gaping wound was revealed. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths trying to find the courage to continue. Oh, how she wished Hecate were here.

~*~  

Dimity arrived outside the potion’s classroom noticing the door was slightly ajar. Slowly pushing it open, she walked inside the classroom, seeing the unmistakable form of Miss Hardbroom standing next to her desk, with an array of potion bottles next to her. Dimity noticed she was no longer wearing her high collared blouse, leaving her in her bodice that revealed the deep dark purple bruising covering the majority of her back.  
  
“There’s no need to panic, Miss Drill. Nothing a few potions won’t be able to heal.” Hecate said never once looking at the sports teacher.    
  
“Did Agatha do that?”  
  
“Agatha and a stone wall from what I can recall.”  
  
Dimity was about to reply when she heard HB hiss out in pain causing her to frown noticing the potion’s mistress was favouring her left side. As she approached closer, she could see a thin trail of blood, contrasting against her pale skin.  
  
“You’re not fine. You’re bleeding.”  
  
“It’s just a scratch. Now, why are you here, Miss Drill?” Hecate asked finally turning to look at her colleague with a pained expression.  
  
“Ada is doing the necessary blessings on her mother and she asked me to make some ointment.”  
  
Hecate tried not to flinch, feeling a thousand tiny knives stab her heart at the thought of Ada having to do it alone. She would have gladly stayed by her side, but Ada didn’t want or need her. So she would respect the Headmistress’ wishes and keep her distance. It was what Ada wanted after all.  
  
“I see. Do you know what ingredients you require?”  
  
Dimity handed over the parchment Ada had given her, watching as HB’s eyes quickly scanned over the list.  
  
“It’s not a complicated recipe, however, I believe I may be able to save you some time,” whispered Hecate as she painfully made her way over to the potion’s cabinet in the furthest corner of the room.  
  
Opening the door, she looked past the various potions, some of which she had forgotten she had in her possession. Moving the irrelevant potion bottles aside, her eyes landed on the small jar at the back of the cupboard. Picking it up, she made her way back over to Miss Drill.  
  
“I believe this is what you are looking for.”  
  
Dimity took the jar, seeing a thick gray paste resting inside. “Are you sure this is what Ada asked for?  
  
“Of course, I’m sure,” Hecate said offended that Dimity would question her skills. “That ointment Is a mix of vitex flowers, rosemary, and lavender to keep the body fresh. The paste itself is made from a mix of honey and myrrh gum, with added berries, salt and jasmine to cleanse the body and protect the skin. Alma wished to be cremated, the ointment will keep the body sweet smelling, while her body burns.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Now, you have what you came for, I believe you should return to Miss Cackle. She shouldn’t be alone.”  
  
Dimity’s eyes narrowed, “She would rather have you by her side. You always seemed to be the perfect pair who could overcome anything.”  
  
“But not this, it seems,” whispered Hecate. “I know she is grieving and in pain over the loss of her mother but I never expected Ada to openly lash out at me with her magic.”  
  
“Is that how you got that wound on your side?”  
  
Hecate nodded, “I landed on a potion bottle.”  
  
Dimity winced at the pain Hecate must be in. “Let me take a look.”  
  
“That won’t be necessary, Miss Drill. I’m more than capable of healing a simple cut.”  
  
The sports teacher looked at the bottles on the desk, along with a small jar similar to the one she was currently holding. “Oh yeah, and how are you supposed to put on that balm to heal your bruised back?”  
  
“I can _manage_.”  
  
“HB, I know you can be stubborn, but so can I, and I’m not leaving until you let me help you.”  
  
Hecate rolled her eyes knowing dimity wouldn’t give up and she was in too much pain to argue. “Very well, but it never leaves this room.”  
  
“Trust me, I doubt anyone would believe me if I told them. Now sit,” ordered Dimity placing the jar she was holding on the desk away from the other bottles.  
  
When she was seated, Dimity inspected the wound in her side, noticing small glass shards still embedded into her skin. “This may hurt. I’m going to have to remove the glass, HB.”  
  
“Do it,” Hecate said handing her a set of metal tweezers.  
  
Dimity took them and began the slow process of removing the glass shards from Hecate’s skin. There wasn’t much, but it was only when she reached the last shard that she heard Hecate’s whimper of pain. “I’m sorry, this piece is buried deep.”  
  
Hecate closed her eyes, wishing Dimity would just remove it already. Each pull of the glass against her skin was agony. It was only when she heard Dimity’s triumphant cry that she could relax.  
  
“Hand me the pain reliever, Miss Drill.”  
  
“Which one is that?” Dimity asked looking at each of the bottles that had no labels.  
  
“The small green one.”  
  
Dimity handed the bottle to HB who quickly drank the contents already feeling the pain begin to subside. “You need to massage some of that orange paste to seal the wound and prevent infection.”  
  
“And what of the bruises covering your back?” Dimity asked making a start on massaging the orange paste onto Hecate’s skin, smelling a faint trace of citrus as the wound began to seal itself leaving an angry looking red scar.  
  
“We’ll get to that in a moment, Miss Drill. Hand me some water and that cloth next to you.”  
  
Dimity not questioning why handed HB the requested items, who then proceeded to dip the cloth in the water and began to wash away the mix of fresh and dried blood from her skin.  
  
“Ada told me what happened.”  
  
Hecate froze, “what did she tell you, exactly?”  
  
“How she more or less blamed you for Alma’s death,” admitted Dimity softly. “she doesn’t blame you. She would take back those words she said to you if she could.”  
  
“Yes, but the resentment had to come from somewhere, Miss Drill.”  
  
“In regards to Agatha. She couldn’t place blame on her sister, so she lashed out at the next available person which just happened to be you. She thinks you hate her.”  
  
“I don’t hate her, but I also need some time to think things over. Ada is not the only one who is grieving for Alma. I miss her too and it hurts to know that I was too late to save her.”  
  
“And if Alma were here now, she would tell you it wasn’t your fault.”  
  
Hecate cast a sideways glance over to the corner of the room, seeing Alma’s spirit staring over at her as she voiced echoed in her mind.  
  
_“She’s right, Hecate. I don’t blame you. None of this was your fault. My time was already coming to an end.”_  
  
“It still doesn’t make it right,” whispered Hecate.  
  
“Doesn’t make what right?” Dimity asked confused.  
  
“Nothing, Miss Drill. Hand me the small purple jar. I need to apply it to the bruises.”  
  
“I’ll do it. You wouldn’t want to cause yourself any more injuries.”  
  
Hecate huffed in annoyance when she saw Dimity’s triumphant smirk. She jumped slightly when she felt the cold paste make contact with her skin, before relaxing when Dimity massaged the paste over the bruises releasing the tension in her tightened muscles. While she secretly appreciated Dimity’s help, she wished Ada would have been the one to help her. She knew it was selfish, but she wished things could go back to the way they were before the founding stone was extinguished, and Agatha’s escape. All of this could have been avoided.    
  
“I think I’ve got them all, HB,” Dimity said pulling Hecate from her thoughts.  
  
“Thank you, Miss Drill.” She said while quickly getting redressed.  
  
When the last button on her blouse was fastened, she put back on her necklace and secured the chain around the third button. She clicked the watch open, and looked down at the clock face, noticing a small crack on the glass. With a flick of her wrist, she watched as the crack disappeared breathing a sigh of relief that it seemed to be still working.  
  
“What are you going to do now?”  
  
Hecate closed her watch with a small snap, “I’m going to try and contact his Greatness to update him on tonight’s events, Miss Drill. Where are the girls?”  
  
“Still in the Great Hall, Algernon and Gwen are watching over them. They don’t know about, Alma.”  
  
Hecate nodded, “I’ll inform Gwen and Algernon later when the girls have gone to bed. Now, you need to return to Ada and give her that ointment, so she can complete the blessing.”  
  
Dimity picked up the jar and looked over at HB sadly. “Will you not at least go and see her?  I feel like I’m out of my depth.”  
  
 “I’ll think about it, Miss Drill,” promised Hecate as she transferred from the potion’s classroom to her private rooms.  
  
Upon her arrival, she walked over to her personal study and picked up the two-way mirror. When her eyes caught her reflection, she looked away unable to look at the tired and lifeless eyes staring back at her. Hecate took a few moments to compose herself, then hesitantly turned to look back at the mirror in her hand. With her right hand, she reached out and touched the glass with her magic waiting for his Greatness to appear. He may have chosen to ignore and cut off Ada, but she would not be as easily swayed. She would make sure Hellibore listened to her, even if she had to personally go to the Magic Council herself.

~*~

Dimity returned to Ada just as she saw the Headmistress tearfully leaning down placing a tender final kiss of goodbye to her mother’s brow. She bowed her head, feeling like she was intruding in such a private moment. A part of her would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about, Ada. Her behaviour and actions today showed another side to the Headmistress; one that she hoped she would never have to witness again. She should have dragged Hecate back here with her rather than let her disappear. There was so much that needed to be done; preparations that had to be made in a short amount of time.  
  
“Ada, I’ve got the ointment,” Dimity said softly approaching the Headmistress seeing her red, bloodshot eyes staring back at her.  
  
“That was quick.” Ada hastily wiped her eyes of remaining tears then took the jar from Dimity.  
  
“I met Hecate in the potion’s classroom.” Dimity started seeing Ada’s posture tense. “She didn’t look too good.”  
  
“Is she alright?” Ada demanded her voice laced with worry.  
  
“I don’t want to alarm you, but her back was covered in a multitude of bruises, Ada, and I had to remove glass shards from a wound in her side,” Dimity said keeping the part that it was Ada who unintentionally caused such a wound.  
  
Ada breathed a sigh of relief. While she wasn’t, thrilled Hecate was hurt, her injuries could have been so much worse. “The wound on her side, did she say how she got it?”  
  
“No, she never told me.”  
  
Dimity saw Ada’s eyes narrow, causing her to look away, wiping some imaginary dust from her robes.    
  
“You’re lying, Dimity. You know, don’t you.”  
  
Dimity closed her eyes, “yes, she landed on a potion bottle.”  
  
“A potion bottle?” Ada looked at her in confusion, when she saw the remains of a smashed bottle on her floor.  
  
“Oh please no,” Ada whispered distraught at the thought of hurting Hecate. “It was because of me, wasn’t it. That’s how she got the wound on her side. When my magic lashed out… Hecate has every right to hate me.”  
  
Dimity rushed over to Ada, “she doesn’t hate you. She’s hurt, and just needs some time alone to think things over. I have every faith that the two of you will be able to fix this little rift. You and Hecate have been through so much together, Ada. It will work out alright in the end. Trust me.”  
  
"Oh, how I wish I could still share your optimism, Miss Drill.”  
  
“Then I’ll have enough for both of us,” reassured Dimity.  
  
Ada nodded and began the slow process of coating Alma’s body in the thick grey paste, massaging it into her skin. The strong smell of lavender and jasmine overtook her senses, creating a sweet aroma. Placing her mother’s arms and hands over her chest, she conjured some white linen and with Dimity’s help, began to wrap her mother’s body with the utmost care giving her the respect she deserved.  
  
When the process was complete, Ada stood back feeling emotionally drained. She wanted nothing more than to find Hecate, and seek her comfort, but she still had much to do. Looking over to the clock on the wall, she saw she had four hours until midnight. That gave her four hours to get everything ready. Waving her hand over mother’s body she placed a temporary stasis spell over her until it was time for the official ceremony to begin.  
  
Her mother never spoke of her death, other than her wish to be cremated. There was a spot in the garden’s that her mother would always visit during the school term. It was secluded and private, surrounded by trees and wildflowers. She had lost count of the number of times she and her mother would just sit in the same spot, enjoying the peacefulness to unwind after a long and stressful day. It was there Ada decided to make it her final resting place hoping she would find the peace she had been so cruelly denied in life.

 


	14. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken a while to update this story, but here we finally have chapter 14. :D 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

* * *

The sun had already begun to set when Agatha materialised deep in the heart of Hollow Wood seeing Miss Gullet running towards her while Miss Mould followed after her at a much slower pace.  

“Well, did you manage to find it?”  

Agatha smiled triumphantly and showed the book to Miss Gullet. “Oh I found it, Miss Gullet and the Grimoire’s magic is more exhilarating than you can possibly imagine.”  

“And your mother?”  

“Dead and her powers are now mine.”  

Miss Gullet looked at Agatha in both fear and awe. “You killed your mother?” 

“A small price to pay, she would have stopped me otherwise, and I couldn’t allow that to happen. I would have taken care of  _Miss Hardbroom_  as well, if it wasn’t for her magical link to the castle. She was powerful, Miss Gullet, but no match for the Grimoire’s magic.”  

“May I see it? The book I mean.” The ex-spell science teacher asked eagerly causing Agatha to hold it tighter to her chest.  

 _“You can trust her.”_  The voice whispered in Agatha’s mind.  _“we will grant her the same power if she so desires.”_  

“And what of Miss Mould?” Agatha muttered under her breath looking over at the art teacher.  

 _“Her future is unclear, but we do not trust her, yet. She needs to prove her worth.”_  

“Very well, Miss Gullet.” Agatha handed over the Grimoire into Miss Gullet’s eager hands.  

Agatha watched in mild amusement, as the red-haired witch flicked through the pages in excitement. “The text is ancient, but powerful Agatha. I have never seen anything like it.”  

“It becomes clearer, once you accept its magic, Miss Gullet.”  

“No, I mean I can read it, but some of these spells are illegal for a reason.” 

Agatha’s eyes narrowed, “what do you mean you can read it?”  

 _“Fascinating. It seems there are faint traces of our magic in her magical signature_.”   

“It’s in old English, but It’s easy to decipher, and I think this spell may prove to be useful.” Miss Gullet hinted showing the page she had found.  

Agatha took the book from her hands and scanned over the page,  

“ _Remotionem est anima mea_." she muttered under her breath. "Well, well this is certainlyinteresting.”  

“Do you think it would work?”  

The eagerness in Miss Gullet’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by Agatha and she couldn’t help but chuckle in delight.

“We will soon find out, Miss Gullet, and I believe I know just the person to test it on.”  

“Are you thinking who I’m thinking?”  

“I believe I am Miss Gullet. I think a little trip to see the Great Wizard is long overdue. Perhaps we should ratify that and pay him a little visit.” Agatha said looking over Miss Gullet’s shoulder to see Miss Mould fidgeting nervously. “Is something troubling you, Miss Mould?” 

“No, absolutely not.” Miss Mould hurriedly reassured Agatha with a smile.  

“Good, because I won’t allow failure to be an option. You are either with us or against us, I would think wisely about your decision. If you defy me, you will face the consequences, and I can grantee Miss Mould I won’t be so forgiving,” warned Agatha inwardly smiling in satisfaction at seeing the other word flinch at her threat. It seemed her earlier suspicions were proving to be confirmed, she would need to keep a close eye on the ex-art teacher.  

“Now, if there are no more objections, I believe it is time we take our leave. We have urgent business to attend to.” 

~*~ 

Hecate paced the length of her potion’s classroom, trying to de-compartmentalize her thoughts about what had happened earlier between her and Ada. A part of her wished to take Dimity’s advice and go to her, but another part of her wasn’t quite ready to deal with the aftermath or see Ada in such a fragile state of mind. It tore her heart in two and was selfish on her part, but she would stand firm in her decision. The anger and hurt reflected in those blue eyes that held such kindness and warmth had secretly scared Hecate. Never in all her time at working at Cackles did she have Ada look at her with such hatred. It made her wonder if there was anything she could have done differently, or reacted quicker to Agatha’s attacks. Perhaps, Ada was right and she was weak. If she was supposed to have all this excess magic, then she should have been able to defeat Agatha with a flick of her wrist. But instead, she had failed, Alma was dead, Agatha escaped and now Ada hated her.  

“You need to stop blaming yourself, Hecate. None of this was your fault.”   

The potion’s mistress stopped and turned to look at Alma who was perching on her desk looking at her with regret.  

“Ada seems to believe otherwise.”  

“She’s hurting, Hecate. Grief can make a person act irrational.” 

Hecate frowned, “you think I should have taken Miss Drill’s advice and gone to her, don’t you?”  

“That’s not for me to judge, Hecate. But yes, I believe that Ada needs you more than ever. She deeply regrets what she has done. I honestly believe that you are the only person who will be able to see her through these dark times.”   

"What about you?” Hecate asked walking over to Alma. “If you reveal yourself to, Ada…” 

Alma shook her head, “I’m afraid that’s not possible. As much as I would love for her to speak with me, Hecate. Ada can never know that my spirit resides in the castle.”  

“Why? For what possible reason would you deny your daughter to see you?”  

“Because she would never let me go and move on with her life, Hecate. My spirit will only reside here for so long before I pass on. I would rather Ada didn’t go through the process of losing me a second time. Do you understand?” 

“How long?” asked Hecate her eyes narrowing in suspicion, not fully believing what Alma was telling her.  

“Until Agatha is stopped. I’m here to guide you. To teach you on how to wield the magic of the academy and how to use it to your advantage.” 

“Could that be why the magic failed?” questioned Hecate hoping Alma would be able to elaborate further. 

Alma nodded, “In some sense yes. You accepted the magic of the castle to freely link with your own, but a part of your own magic resisted such an intrusion. Hence, why the spell binding Agatha failed and she escaped.” 

Hecate shakily sat down on the wooden step her fears confirmed. “So, Ada was right. I was too weak to wield the castle’s magic?”  

“You are not weak, Hecate. Your magic didn’t have time to adapt to such an onslaught of raw, powerful magic. If I never erased your memories, then you would have accepted the academy’s magic over the years allowing you to fully wield it without any consequence. If anyone is at fault, it’s me and me alone.” 

Clutching her pocket watch necklace in her hands, she wondered what happened now. They had no idea what Agatha had planned or where she was going. With the Grimoire in her possession it was a frightening thought at what she could do with such dark and powerful magic.  

“So where do we go from here, Alma? We have no idea what Agatha has planned or where she is going? Are we just to sit by and do nothing until she decides to make her first move?”  

“I’m afraid that is all we can do,” replied Alma in defeat. “I would contact his Greatness and update him on everything that has occurred. Make him listen Hecate. The future of magic depends upon it.”  

“Oh I intend to,” vowed Hecate recalling the way he had dismissed Ada as if she were unimportant. If he had just taken the time to listen to what Ada had to say… but then again the man always was incompetent. 

“After you contact him, I want you to consider visiting Ada. His Greatness will arrive at the school and demand to know everything that happened and given Ada’s current emotional state…” 

“It could cause her magic to lash out again.” Hecate theorised not wishing for such a scenario to take place.  

“Exactly,” agreed Alma. “We can’t allow that to happen. Not so soon after the Magic Council rulings and the Ursula Hallow fiasco.”  

 Hecate frowned, “but Ada was reinstated by the Great wizard himself.” 

“Yes, but she is still being closely observed, Hecate. Her very conduct on how she runs this school is being watched. And theoretically if word ever got out that she attacked the Great Wizard or that she had a dark and illegal book in her possession, her career; everything she has worked for… the Cackle name would be tarnished and Ada would be left with nothing.” 

“I won’t let that happen.” Hecate vowed standing up and walked over to the brown cabinet in the corner of the room.  

Opening the doors, she picked up the gold mirror and took it over to her desk and sat it down. Hecate could feel Alma’s eyes watching her, as she reached out and touched the glass with her magic seeing it begin to shimmer as she waited for his Greatness to appear. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her fingers against her arm in frustration when it seemed no answer was forthcoming. Hecate inwardly sighed, and ended the call, then called him back. A Magic Council meeting should not take over an hour. Either his Greatness was ignoring her call or, something more urgent had happened. 

Hecate had tried another four times before giving up hope for any answer. She wouldn’t panic just yet, she was sure there was a reasonable reason as to why Hellibore appeared to have disappeared, but until then she was at a loss. Stealing a glance over at Alma, she saw the woman, now spirit hovering, with a look of worry seemingly lost in thought.  

"Now what do we do, Alma?” Hecate asked hoping Alma would have a solution to their dilemma. “The longer we try to get a hold of the Great Wizard any hopes of us capturing Agatha is looking bleaker with each passing second.”  

“There is nothing we can do. The only other solution I can offer is to contact the Magic Council and query if the Great Wizard is at their Headquarters. If that fails, a direct visit may be our only chance.”  

Hecate frowned not overly set on the idea of visiting his Greatness. “I’ll try the Magic Council first and foremost. Hopefully, they will be able to tell us more.”  

Alma nodded and watched as Hecate made the call to the Magic Council, hopping that they would have some success. They didn’t have to wait long when the mirror showed three members of the council staring back at the potion’s mistress in annoyance, no doubt at having being disturbed.  

_“Hecate Hardbroom, I hope you have a good explanation as to why you felt it pertinent to interrupt a council meeting?”_

“Apologies, but I need to speak with his Greatness, I’m afraid we have an urgent matter, one which can’t be ignored a moment longer.”  

_“I see, and what is this urgent matter?”_

“Counselor, you will be informed, but I really must insist to speak with The Great Wizard.”  

_“I’m afraid he’s not here, Miss Hardbroom. His Greatness was unable to attend tonight’s meeting due to unforeseen circumstances.”_

Hecate looked over at Alma with uncertainty. “Are you positive?” she looked back towards the Council. “Only Miss Cackle called his Greatness earlier and informed her he had a council meeting this evening.”  

_“I’m sorry but Miss Cackle must have misunderstood his Greatness. Now, you were saying about this urgent matter.”_

“I regret to inform you that Agatha Cackle and Miss Gullet have escaped with the help of Miss Mould.”  

_“That’s impossible, the enchantments surrounding the photo were binding to Cackles.”_

“Yes, they were, but there was an incident with the founding stone. The stone was extinguished causing all magic to fail.”  

 _“This is an urgent matter indeed.”_ The counselor told her gravely. _“When precisely did this incident take place?”_

Hecate picked up her watch and clicked open the clasp, “Two hours and thirty minutes ago precisely.”  

_“And you are just contacting us now with this information?”_

The potion’s mistress snapped her watch closed, and narrowed her eyes. “Miss Cackle contacted his Greatness as soon as the stone was re-ignited, but his Greatness ignored her concerns.”  

_“If that was the situation, Miss Hardbroom, why did Miss Cackle not contact us directly herself.”_

“Miss Cackle is currently mourning the loss of her mother. Alma gave up her magic to re-ignite the stone, but in doing so caused her heart to become weak. She didn’t make it.” Hecate semi-lied, her tone laced with sadness.  

_“Please pass on our condolences. Alma Cackle was a great Headmistress and highly skilled witch; she will be missed.”_

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to pass your words on to Miss Cackle.”  

_“As for the events of the founding stone, and the nature of Agatha’s escape, an investigation will have to take place to establish a course of events.”_

“I understand counselor.”  

_“However, that investigation will have to be put on hold until we inform his Greatness to decide the best course of action. Is there anything else we should know, Miss Hardbroom?”_

Hecate hesitated, “Agatha is in possession of the  _‘_ _Grimorium_ _Verum_ _’_ _._ She accepted the books magic to bind with her own. She is extremely powerful and dangerous and must be apprehended with caution.”  

The Counselor’s eyes narrowed, _“And how did Agatha Cackle come in possession of such a book?”_  

“It seems when Agatha took over the school at the end of last year, she kept the book hidden in the academy. I’m not too sure how Agatha’s mind works, but I believe it was her back up plan should her first plan fail. Only Mildred Hubble managed to stop her.”  

_“I see, well this makes the situation more complex. We will contact his Greatness and update him on everything you’ve told us Miss Hardbroom. We will be in touch, but until then remain vigilant and ensure the school is protected. Your main priority is to keep the student’s safe.”_

Hecate had to refrain from rolling her eyes at the blatant response. “Understood. I re-established the protective spells. No one will be able to enter unless invited by myself or Miss Cackle.”  

_“Yes, it’s probably best after last year’s debacle with regards to your protective spells.”_

Hecate bristled at the accusation taking offence that the counselor was insinuating that she was incapable of protecting the school.  “I can assure you that no one will enter this school without myself or Miss Cackle’s permission.”  

_“For all your sakes, I hope you’re right, Miss Hardbroom. We will be in touch.”_

When the call ended, Hecate turned to Alma who appeared to be deep in thought. Hecate didn’t know what to make of the information. Either the council was keeping something from them, or his Greatness had other plans that he didn’t want anyone especially Ada to know about. The thought of Hellibore disregarding Ada because she may have interrupted his personal plans caused her blood to boil. If he had just made time to listen to Ada’s concerns, then Alma’s death could have been avoided and Agatha wouldn’t be on the loose. 

“What do we do now, Alma?”  

Alma looked over at Hecate in despair, “There’s nothing we can do until the Council get in touch. But until then, you continue with your duties as you have always done. That also means going to see Ada. She needs you Hecate. Rather than willowing in guilt and self-pity go to her.”  

“I want to, Alma. Believe me there is nothing I want more, but how can I see her knowing that whenever she looks at me, all I’ll see is the hurt and accusation in her eyes that I couldn’t protect you.”  

Alma’s eyes softened, “Hecate, it isn’t your job to save everyone. If you felt guilty for every incident that occurred in this school, it would lead you to a live of insanity. Believe me when I say that what happened here today was in no way your fault. And I’m sure Ada now realises that too.” Alma pleaded seeing Hecate’s attention focuses elsewhere causing her to sigh in annoyance at her stubbornness. “At least think about it, Hecate. That’s all I ask.”   

~*~ 

Back in the great hall, Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb tried to reassure the girls that everything was fine when they had felt the castle shake earlier. They had no idea what had caused it, but whatever it was they knew it couldn’t be good. Ada and Dimity hadn’t returned after leaving the hall over an hour ago, with Dimity leaving them firm instructions to watch over the girls. They didn’t know how long they would be able to keep them in the hall before questions would be asked and it was a situation that they hoped to avoid at all cost. The sun had long since gone and the sky outside was now a deep shade of black. Miss Bat looked at the clock on  the far side of the wall noticing it was nearing eight o’clock, when Miss Drill made her appearance. They watched as she hastily approached them, giving the girls a small smile, as she made her way through the small crowd until she finally reached them.  

“What in stars’ name happened?” Mr Rowan-Webb muttered so only Miss Bat and Dimity could hear him.  

“I’ll explain once the girls have gone to bed, but it’s not looking good.”  

“Where is Ada and Miss Hardbroom?” Miss Bat asked looking around expecting them to appear at any moment.  

“That’s one of the reasons I need to speak to you privately, but all you need to know for now is that Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom are currently not on speaking terms due to unforeseen circumstances.”  

Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb shared a look knowing it must be something serious in order to cause the two witches to stop talking to each other. Never in all her time at teaching at Cackles had she seen Ada and Hecate argue. They had their disagreements, but they would always be trivial issues and everything would be fine again the next day. Yet this time it seemed to be different, and she at least hoped that whatever had caused Hecate and Ada’s fall out, that they would be able to reconcile. Miss Bat hated the thought of seeing both witches miserable because the two of them were too stubborn to discuss their feelings. She had watched them dance around each other for years and to be honest she was starting to find it tiresome. It was clear to them and even the students, that they had a special connection yet it seemed they were the only ones who were too blind to see it. Or just didn’t wish to acknowledge it.  

“I’m sure whatever has happened can be fixed?” reassured Miss Bat trying to remain optimistic about the situation only to see Miss Drill bow her head.  

“I don’t think any of what has happened here today Miss Bat can be fixed.” Dimity told her in sadness. 

“What do you mean?”  

Dimity looked up making sure none of the girls were listening in to their conversation before continuing. “You can’t resurrect the dead.” she whispered seeing her colleagues' eyes widen in shock and disbelief at her words.  

“Its Alma isn’t it?” asked Algernon hoping that he was wrong in his assumption.  

Dimity nodded her head, “yes, Ada was making the preparations for her ceremony.”  

“And Miss Hardbroom?” queried Miss Bat in confusion.  

“In her potion’s lab. She and Ada had an argument and it got out of hand. The last I heard before I returned to Ada was that she was going to try and contact his Greatness to update him on everything that happened here today.”  

“Poor Ada. She shouldn’t be alone at a time like this. Is there any way we could persuade Hecate to be with her?”  

“Believe me I've tried Miss Bat, but you know how stubborn HB can be.” reminded DImity with an air of defeat.  

“But there must be something we can do surely?”  

“We can be there for Miss Cackle and hope that HB decides to come around before the ceremony begins. I dread to think the impact of Hecate not being there would have on Ada. She already feels guilty because of what happened during their argument.” confessed Dimity.  

Mr Rowan-Webb was about to reply only to hold his tongue when he saw Mildred, Maud and Enid approach them from the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat, he turned and gave the girls a welcoming smile. “Enjoying the festivities girl’s?”  

“Yes, Mr Rowan Webb, but we were wondering what happened to Agatha and Miss Hardbroom?” 

Algernon turned to Dimity who stepped forward with a reassuring smile, “It’s been taken care of and nothing for you girls to worry about, Miss Hardbroom is perfectly fine.”  

“And Miss Cackle and her mother?”  

“Both fine, now that’s enough questions. It’s getting late and its time you girls got off to bed.” Dimity said looking around the hall addressing the rest of the girls. “That goes for all of you.” 

Her only answer was a serious of groans from the girls as they began to file out of the Great Hall, while Mildred, Maud and Enid stayed where they were refusing to leave.  

“Was there something else, Mildred?” asked Miss Drill crossing her arms across her chest.  

“What will happen to Agatha?”  

“That’s up to the Great Wizard and the Magic Council to decide. It's nothing for you to worry about, Mildred. Now, the three of you get off to bed, or it will be a weeks' worth of detentions.”  

“Come on, Millie.” Maud whispered pulling her friend from the Great Hall, with Enid quietly following after them.  

“You know they are just going to keep asking questions, Dimity. The girls will find out sooner rather than later,” muttered Miss Bat watching as the trio disappeared from view.  

Dimity inwardly sighed, “I know, but that’s for Miss Cackle to decide, when she wants the girls to know, Miss Bat. For now, we carry on as normal.” she saw her two colleagues nod in agreement.  

However, Miss Drill knew it would be only a matter of time before the truth about what happened here tonight was revealed. She just hoped they were prepared for when that time eventually came. 

 


	15. Please Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait, but here we have chapter 15. 
> 
> The _'Sleep Song'_ i have borrowed. It is such a beautiful song and the lyrics have so much meaning that i just had to make reference to it in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hecate stood outside the corridor to Ada’s room; staring at the door debating whether or not to enter. She could faintly hear the sound of humming from the other side of the door, realising it was the same tune that Ada would sing to her to lure her to sleep. The _‘sleep song’_ as Hecate had liked to call it. It was only now that she fully understood the lyrics and the meaning they held. It was almost a sacred prayer; a blessing of protection and love, but now there was another meaning behind the song. It was goodbye. Alma and Dimity were right; she should have been here for Ada rather than moping and feeling sorry for herself when Ada had lost her mother. She was still hurt that Ada had lashed out at her with her magic, but it was a matter they could discuss later. She needed to be there for Ada, and that what’s she intended to do.  
  
She was about to knock when she noticed the door hadn’t been closed properly. Hecate felt her heart race as she pushed the door open, and quietly entered the room, seeing Ada sitting beside her mother’s freshly prepared and covered body, oblivious to the world around her. Closing the door behind her, she stood and listened as Ada finished the last lines of the song not wishing to disturb what would be one last private and tender moment between mother and daughter.  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, mother. If I had you would still be here now,” admitted Ada softly. “Now, I fear I have lost Hecate as well and I don’t know what to do. I need her mother; I need her so much.” Her voice hitched as more tears flowed freely from her eyes. “Maybe Agatha was right all those years ago, perhaps I’m destined to spend my life alone.”  
  
“She most certainly isn’t,” said Hecate stepping forward watching as Ada jumped to her feet, and turned around causing Hecate to see the devastation and heartbreak reflected in her blue eyes.  
  
“Hecate,” Ada whispered in disbelief seeing the other witch nod in affirmation as she walked towards her. “Oh, Hecate.”  
  
The potion’s mistress gathered Ada into her arms, feeling the smaller witch wrap her arms around her, clinging to her tightly.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Hecate. You have every right to hate me.”  
  
“Sh, it’s alright. I don’t hate you, Ada. I could never hate you.”  
  
“The things I said...”  
  
“You’re grieving. Grief can make us act and say things we don’t mean.”  
  
“But I hurt you,” Ada replied pulling back from their embrace slightly to look up at Hecate. “I will never forgive myself for hurting you.”  
  
Hecate sighed, “Dimity told you, didn’t she?”  
  
Ada nodded, “In not so many words. She mentioned the glass shards, then I saw the potion bottle on the floor and put two and two together.”  
  
“Ada.”  
  
“NO!” she tore herself out of Hecate’s embrace.  “How can you stand there and be so calm? Not after what I did! My magic attacked you and hurt you in the process! I blamed you for my mother’s death when you were just doing your duty to the school! But the truth of the matter is, I should have returned after I addressed the girls at the Halloween celebrations! The welfare of my mother’s health should have been my responsibility, never yours, Hecate! Especially when you, yourself were recovering from the effects of the Founding Stone!” Ada finished bowing her head unable to look Hecate in the eye a moment longer, too ashamed of her actions.  
  
Hecate frowned in sadness wishing she had come sooner.  
  
“Ada look at me.”  
  
Ada reluctantly looked up at hearing the plea in her deputy’s voice.  
  
“Please stop tormenting yourself. The only person to blame for all of this is Agatha. She is the one responsible for the death of your mother. I couldn’t bear it if I lost you as well. If you had been here, Agatha would have killed you too. She is powerful. More powerful than our magic combined. The castle’s magic wasn’t able to stop her. I tried Ada and I failed.”  
  
“You didn’t fail, you did more than enough tonight, Hecate. Far more than a witch should. When Mildred told, me you had gone to confront Agatha, I feared the worst, then when you told me goodbye, I thought I was going to lose you again when I had just gotten you back. Then when I saw my mother…”  
  
“You just snapped?” said Hecate her eyes soft and understanding.  
  
“Yes, and it’s not something I’m proud of. I lashed out at the one person I swore I would never hurt and I will never forgive myself for my actions. You deserve better, Hecate.”  
  
The potion’s mistress eyes flashed in annoyance, “Ada Cackle, if I deserved better I would not be standing here now. You may believe I deserve better, but that is not your choice to make. I have everything I need right here. I forgive you, Ada.” Hecate’s eyes softened, “but you need to learn to forgive yourself if there is any hope for you to move on.”

Ada nodded, “I know, but I don’t think I can do it on my own. I’m not as strong as you, Hecate.”  
  
“You’re stronger than you think, Ada. I’ve seen it. I won’t leave your side; we’ll get through it together. The same way we always do.”  
  
“Do you honestly believe that?”  
  
“I do, and do you know why?” Hecate asked seeing Ada shake her head.  
  
“Because I believe in you, but most importantly I believe in us and that is more than enough.”  
  
Without hesitation, they both slowly moved in. Their lips finally united in a soft, gentle, and slow kiss. Ada felt a warmth spread throughout her entire body thinking she would never have such an intimate moment between them after her actions tonight. If she lost Hecate she would lose herself. Hecate was the half that made her whole and she could have lost it all. Her tense nerves soon began to relax, her troubles, her pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only her, Hecate.  
  
They pull apart and stare deep into each other's eyes.  
  
“Thank you,” Ada whispered.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For being my anchor and not leaving me. Even though I wouldn’t blame you if you had. I would have deserved it.”    
  
Hecate cupped Ada’s face in her hands, making the smaller witch meet her gaze, “I once heard that for love to be real each partner puts the other first, each treasures the other above themselves. When two people are in love, they don’t hold one another back. They aspire the other to new heights while always being there to catch when the other falls; picking them up and setting them back on the road to happiness.” Hecate told her solemnly. “We may have our disagreements, and difference of opinion on certain matters. We may also say things which we regret, but my love for you will always remain, Ada.”  
  
“I love you too, Hecate. So much that it hurts.” Ada admitted. “I’m worried what Agatha will do. She has already taken my mother from me, what if she takes you from me too. I couldn’t bear it.”  
  
Hecate hugged her close, allowing Ada to bury herself into her chest. “I’ll make sure that never happens.”  
  
Ada breathed in the familiar scent of sandalwood and a faint smell of roses feeling her body begin relax. Hecate’s embrace always felt like a little touch of heaven. It brought her a peace she had never known before and calmed the storms in her heart. It gave her a small sense of hope for the future. For the first time since Agatha turned her life into a nightmare, she believed that there was nothing out there to fear. Hecate was her light in the darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky and she had never been more thankful to have her by her side.  
  
“Dimity said you were going to contact his Greatness and the Magic Council.”  
  
Hecate sighed, “I contacted his Greatness, Ada but there was no answer. I, however, did manage to speak with the Magic Council.”  
  
Ada pulled back from the comforting embrace and looked up at Hecate waiting for her to elaborate.  
  
“It seems there was no emergency meeting, Ada. His Greatness lied to you when you mirror called him earlier. For what reason, I do not know, and neither does the council.”  
  
“I don’t understand, why would he lie?” Ada mumbled to herself trying to find a possible explanation for the wizard’s behaviour.  
  
“I informed them of Agatha’s escape, and the incident with the Founding Stone,” Hecate told her softly feeling Ada tense in her arms. “But I deviated from the full truth. I told them that Agatha must have had the book hidden in the castle as a back-up plan should her first plan have failed at the end of the last term. The council seemed to believe it. However, they will need to carry out an investigation of the events that occurred here tonight Ada. Especially in regards to the death of your mother. The council passes on their condolences.”  
  
“Did they say when they plan to carry out this investigation?” she asked suddenly feeling nervous about having members of the Magic Council in her academy.  
  
“No, only that they will contact his Greatness and update him on everything I told them. They said they would be in touch, but until that time we are to remain vigilant and ensure the school is protected.”  
  
Ada shook her head wondering If the council actually thought that she and her staff were really that incompetent at keeping the school and the girls safe. It had always been their top priority. She had Hecate to thank for making sure that the protective charms were indeed placed back around the school. She didn’t know how well they would hold against Agatha or her newfound powers, but she had to hold onto hope that they were at least safe for now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May there always be angels to watch over you  
> To guide you each step of the way  
> To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
> Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay


End file.
